Naruto, El Sekiryuutei
by TheDannyRipper
Summary: Abandonado y olvidado por sus padres, Naruto camino su vida en completa soledad, hasta que en un momento conocío a un chica peliplata ella era Grayfia Lucifuge. Ahora, que la conoció y se entero que tenia en su interior a Draig uno de los 2 dragones celestiales su vida mejorara y le demostrara a todos lo que lo subestimaron que no es un inútil NarutoXGrayfia No Harem
1. Prologo

chiaossu gente

espero que esten bien

Espero que esten bien. Este es el primer fanfic

que e hecho, a continuacion veran.

Naruto, El Hakuriutey

Todo comenzó una noche en el cual, kushina uzumaki, la esposa del cuarto hokage, Minato Namikaze, dio a luz a 3 hijos(Trillizos)

El mayor, pelirojo de ojos azules, era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

El del medio, rubio de ojos azules, este era Menma Namikaze Uzumaki.

Y la menor, peliroja de ojos azules, y esta era Mito Uzumaki Namikaze

Esa misma noche, un enmascarado libero al kyubi de su jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, ella junto a Minato y otros shinobis de la hoja, pudieron neutralizar a zorro de las 9 colas, pero no era suficiente, asi que el cuarto hokage decidio sellar al kyubi.

Minato: Kushina, voy a sellar al Kyubi dentro de nuestros hijos, el chakra ying en Menma y el yang en Mito

Asi el Yondaime procederia a sellar al zorro dentro de sus 2 hijos con el Shiki Fujin, despues de eso, Minato cerraria los ojos, esperando el castigo de la parka, pero como este no se lo llevaba, el rubio abriria los ojos y se sorprenderia al notar que la parka no se lo llevo

Parka: Si te preguntas ¿por que? no me comi tu alma, es solo por que estoy de buenas y por puro capricho, asi que me retiro

Habiendo dicho, el se retiraria, dejando sorprendido y a la vez feliz de que la parka no se lo alla tragado.

La aldea se recuperaria del ataque del zorro y los aldeanos al enterarse de esto, aclamaron a Menma y Mito como "héroes" por contener al bijuu dentro de ellos y en el ambito shinobi eran conciderados prodigios, pero Naruto era otra historia, nadie lo reconocia, todos se centraban en sus hermanos y poco a poco se olvidaban de el, sus "padres" solo se concentraban en Mito y Menma y solo se concentraban en ellos, cada vez que Naruto les pedia que los entrenara, ellos decian que sus hermanos eran la prioridad.

Al no tener nada del Kyubi y al no tener el "talento" de sus hermanos que era alabados como "Los Contenedores del Zorro", Naruto fue considerado un perdedor, un inútil, la oveja negra en en rebaño, sin mencionar que sus hermanos eran muy arrogantes, burlandose de el por "ser un perdedor" y que sus padres los querian ma a ellos que a el.

Naruto tuvo que aprender todo por si mismo aprendió a caminar solo, dijo sus primeras palabras solo, cazo animales y aprendió a cocinar solo (quemándose las manos muchas veces), durmió solo en una habitación casi vacía, en una cama vieja y de mala calidad, ni iluminación, lloro solo y sin nadie que lo consolara, entreno solo, en resumen su vida ESTABA en completa soledad hasta que...

Bueno chicos este a sido una especie de prologo, para que sepan como va la historia, les agradeceria que le dieran una oportunidad hare todo lo posible paro no descepcionarlos, y si han visto HS DXD sabran el significado del nombre del fanfic y ustedes me diran ¿como es que draig y albion estan en naruto? la respuesta es algo simple, pero ya lo veran en la siguiente parte ademas de que la paraja de naruto va a ser grayfia lucifuge y tambien me diran sobre la diferencia de edadde naruto y grayfia, pero eso lo arreglare mas tarde, sin mas que decir nos vemos chao chao


	2. Capitulo 1

Chaossu, espero que estén bien, bueno este es el primer capítulos oficial de Naruto, El Hakuryu… perdón quiero decir el Sekyriutey, bueno, se preguntaran de ¿Por qué cambie la historia?, la respuesta es algo sencilla, el cambio se debe a que la usuaria Asamiya, me comento de un usuario Llamado Tomoya-Sanawada, el cual creo el concepto de Hakuriutey, y no mentiré, si saque el nombre del usuario, pero nada más y solo he leído un fanfic suyo, además si le doy a Naruto la boosted gear y la dividing gear, se convertiría en un personaje Gary stu en el universo de Naruto y le quitaría la gracia a este fic, así que la dividing gear se la daré a otro personaje(muy obvio en realidad). Pero bueno ya habiendo dicho esto, comencemos:

Naruto, El Sekyriutey

Capítulo 1:

Era un día de soleado en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, todo era paz y armonía, excepto para un pelirrojo que estaba corriendo, este era Naruto Namikaze, tendría el pelo rojo, corte de cabello del Naruto normal, marcas de zorro y una edad de 10 años, este estaba corriendo de un rubio y otra pelirroja, estos era Menma Namikaze, tenía un corte de pelo parecido al de Naruto, pero este tendría el pelo más largo, rubio, no tendría las marcas de bigotes de zorro que tiene Naruto y tendría su misma edad(N/A: Básicamente el Menma de Road to Ninja) y Mito Uzumaki, esta tenia pelo largo parecido al de Kushina, delgada y bonita(N/A: Para serles sincero, no se me ocurre como será su apariencia, así ustedes imagínensela por mientras, tal vez después actualicé este capítulo y ponga más detalles agradecería que ustedes me den su apariencia en las reviews) su respectivamente. Naruto huiría de ellos con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, pero no era tan veloz como sus hermanos. Pasarían unos minutos y Naruto seria acorralado en un callejón.

-"Vaya, por fin te acorralamos, mi inútil hermano"- Diría Menma.

-"Eso es cierto, aparte de inútil, eres un cobarde"-Apoyaba Mito

-"Yo que les he hecho para que me hagan esto"-Respondería Naruto

-"Lo hacemos porque tú eres una deshonra para el clan Uzumaki y el Namikaze, hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras nacido, por eso lo hacemos. Y aprovechando de que nadie nos mira acabaremos de una buena vez contigo, al fin y al cabo nadie le interesara si vives o mueres, ni siquiera a nuestros padre, ya que ellos nos quieren más a nosotros que a ti."-sentenciaría Menma

-"No cuentes con eso"-Una voz desconocida hablaría, este era Sasuke Uchiha.

-"Sasuke"-diría Naruto

-"Miren quien vino, no es más que Sasuke Uchiha, el otro integrante del "Dúo de fracasados" jajajajajaja"-El rubio se burlaba de sus 2 oponentes

-"Me han dicho que tú eres un debilucho comparado con tus hermanos Akame e Itachi, aunque no es de sorprenderse, la basura siempre esta junta"-Diría Mito en tono de burla

-"Como sea, basta de palabrería"-Menma se dirigía a Naruto, pero sería interceptado por Sasuke, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, el cual haría que choque contra el muro lo cual aria escupir saliva, Mito se acercaría a Sasuke, pero Naruto la recibiría con una patada en la barbilla.

De esta forma se armaría un combate 2 vs 2 entre Naruto y Sasuke contra Menma y Mito, algunos aldeanos y shinobis se darían cuenta de la pelea, pero no intervendría, ya que les parecería divertido el combate. Mientras tanto con la pelea, Menma y Mito tendrían la ventaja contra Naruto y Sasuke ya que ellos eran entrenados por sus padres, pasaban los minutos y Naruto y Sasuke yacían en el suelo derrotados. Sus oponentes se acercarían a ellos y hablarían entre sí.

-"Lo hacemos"-Murmuraría Mito

-"Estas loca. Todos nos están viendo, y eso arruinaría nuestra reputación, además de que no tengo ánimos para acabar con esos dos"-Diría en voz baja Menma

-"Como sea solo vámonos"-Respondería Mito y ambos se irían del lugar y los aldeanos y ninjas también se irían

Con Naruto y Sasuke:

-"Jejeje, fuimos derrotados de nuevo"-Diría Naruto-"Sasuke, no era necesario que intervinieras"

-"Y que esperabas, no te iba a dejar pelear contra ello solo, un 1 contra 2 no es justo, soy tu amigo y como tal te cubriré la espalda en cualquier momento, además de que aún no cumplimos la meta que nos trazamos el día en que nos conocimos, no te dejare morir tan fácil sin cumplirla"-Respondería Sasuke

-"Es verdad, no moriré sin cumplir eso y nunca lo olvidare"- Diría Naruto recordando algo

Flashback:

Un Naruto de alrededor de unos 6 años estaba caminado cerca de un rio cercano y se dirigiría a un muelle, pero este vería que estaba un chico cercano a su edad, este era Sasuke Uchiha, él no le tomaría mayor importancia y se sentaría junto a él, Sasuke giraría la cabeza hacia a Naruto, pero su vista regresaría al rio. Pasarían algunos segundos y Naruto decidiría entablar una conversación.

-"Eres… Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?"-Preguntaría Naruto con algo de dudas

-"Si, pero como sabes eso"-Interrogaría Sasuke

-"Y como no saberlo, el clan Uchiha es uno de los clanes más poderosos, además estamos en el mismo salón de la academia ninja"-Respondería Naruto con una sonrisa

-"¿Y tú eres…?"-Le preguntaría Sasuke con curiosidad de saber quién era el rubio

-"Oh, es cierto aun no me presento, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki"-Respondería Naruto

Después de eso, ellos tendrían una charla muy amena, Sasuke se empezaría a llevar bien con Naruto, su personalidad le agradaría bastante y le caía bien, pasarían varios minutos, hasta que Naruto digiera un comentario

-"Debe de ser genial formar parte del clan Uchiha ¿verdad?"-Preguntaría con algo de ánimos

-"Siéndote sincero, no me siento parte de ese clan"-Respondiendo Sasuke, en un tono algo triste

-"Y ¿Por qué?"-Diría Naruto con algo de preocupación

-"Veras, en el clan Uchiha, todos le dan prioridad a mi hermana Akame porque ella es una prodigio, pero yo soy considera un débil, mi hermana ya ha despertado su sharingan, pero yo no, sin mencionar que ella es más talentosa y se cree la gran cosa por eso"-Sasuke agacharía la cabeza-"Los únicos que me entrenan y apoyan son mi hermano Itachi y Shuzui"-

-"Yo… te entiendo"-Diría Naruto

-"Eh"-Murmuraría el pelinegro en voz baja

-"Mi padre y madre solo entrena a mis hermanos Menma y Mito, el único jutsu que he aprendido de ellos es el Kage Bushin no jutsu, ni siquiera me lo ensañaron solo lo imite, porque solo necesita una posición de manos y para rematar solo se jutsus básicos"-Esto lo diría con mucha ira

-"Parece ser que, estamos destinados a estar bajo la sombra de nuestros hermanos, que cruel es la vida"-Sasuke lo diría con melancolía

-"Yo no lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que esos arrogantes me superen y no voy a morir hasta demostrar mi valía"-En tono de determinación-"Tu tampoco deberías dejarte vencer por ella, si quieres ser mejor que ella, hazte más fuerte"-

-"Creo…creo que tienes razón, no dejare que alguien como ella me humille, yo… juro que hare más fuerte que ella"-Con el mismo tono determinado de Naruto

-"Entonces, prometamos a nosotros mismos, que superaremos a nuestros familiares"-Lo diría mientras alzaba su brazo con el puño cerrado Sasuke entendería y chocaría su puño con Naruto y desde eso momento ambos se volverían mejores amigos

Fin del Flashback:

-"Creo que ya me puedo levantar"- y Sasuke se pondría de pie en el suelo, Naruto imitaría su acción y también se pondría de pie.

-"Me iré a mi casa a curar mis herida, tu que harás"-Preguntaría Sasuke

-"Iré al campo de entrenamiento, para hacerme más fuerte"- Naruto lo diría con entusiasmo

-"Pero y tus heridas"-Sasuke preguntaría con preocupación por su amigo

-"Tranquilo, son solo algunos raspones y no recibí mucho daño como tú"-

El Uchiha se solo se fue y se despidió de Naruto, y este tal como dijo, se iría al campo de entrenamiento, pasarían unas horas en las cuales Naruto practicaría con sus clones jutsus de viento(N/A: Naruto tiene afinidad Fuuton, por si se preguntan), Naruto se detendría cuando escucharía una explosión, este se dirigiría hasta el ruido. Cuando llego él se sorprendería ya que vería a 2 personas, uno era un hombre adulto, no tendría nada de especial, a excepción de sus alas que lo hacían volar, por el otro lado, había una chica de 14 años de pelo plateado, y con traje algo extraño para el Uzumaki…

Y bien esto es el capítulo 1 de Naruto el Sekiriutey, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer el apoyo que le están dando al fanfic, les agradecería que me pusieran en las reviews la apariencia de Mito y la de Akme(la hermana de Sasuke) y para terminar, para los que ya han hecho fanfic y más o menos saben de la página, quería preguntarles, que en Doc Manager, en la parte de Life dice 90, y quería saber que significa. Bueno Nos veremos en otra Chao Chao


	3. Capitulo 2

Chaossu, como están leyendo, esta es el capitula 2 del fanfic, Naruto el Sekiryuutei, antes de comenzar voy a dar unas aclaraciones, primero, Naruto en esta historia aparte de ser amigo de Sasuke, también es el de Itachi y Shizui, esto lo digo, porque se me olvidó mencionarlo en el prólogo, ya aclarado esto comencemos:

Advertencia

Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, High School DXD, New, Born y Hero, no son míos ni tampoco sus personajes son de mi propiedad

Naruto estaba sin palabras, ya que dos personas desconocidas estaban volando con alas, pero se recompondría para escuchar su conversación.

-"No sé qué hago aquí, pero no me interesa, mi misión es acabar contigo"-Diría el hombre

-"Pues sigamos con el combate"-Grayfia al decir esto haría con su magia, una lanza de hielo y se abalanzaría con el demonio

Ellos tendrían un combate algo igualado, pero al parecer a la peliplata se le estarían yendo las fuerzas por el cansancio(N/A: Les recuerdo algo, Grayfia en esta historia, es mucho más menor que en la historia original, aún que actualmente no se sabe su edad, esto lo digo, porque en las novelas ligeras, se dice que ella tiene un poder igual al de un MAOU, pero aquí es más débil. Esto lo digo para que no pongan en los comentarios que le di un nerfeo, además de que está peleando con un demonio de clase alta bastante fuerte), después de un tiempo, la chica estaría en el suelo bastante lastimada y con daños graves.

-"Este es tu fin Lucifuge"-Gritaría el demonio, dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad contra la mujer, pero no contaría con que otra persona estuviera presente.

-"Fuuton: Yuukaze no jutsu (Técnica del vendaval)"-Naruto realizaría este jutsu de viento, el cual daría de lleno en el demonio al estar distraído, este se recompondría, este quedaría algo sorprendido, ya que ese humano había usado un ataque de viento, cosa que no era normal, el demonio se daría cuenta que no usaba magia, sino una extraña energía el cual desconocía, aunque no le tomaría mayor importancia.

-"No sé cómo hiciste eso mocoso, pero mi objetivo es ella"-Diría el demonio refiriéndose a la peliplata-"Y no puedo permitir, que una basura como tú me haya golpeado, así que date por muerto"-

Así ambos se enfrascaría en una batalla, pero lastimosamente Naruto no le podría seguir el paso, ya que aún seguía debilitado por su pelea con Menma y Mito, pero este no sedería e igualmente le hacía daño al demonio con sus jutsus de viento.

-"Maldición, mi chakra se está agotando y mis reservas están bajas"-Pensaría Naruto. El demonio aprovechando el cansancio del pelirrojo, le daría un rodillazo en el estómago, el cual lo mandaría al suelo

-"Bien terminare esto de una vez"-Sentencia el demonio, dirigiéndose a su víctima, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, sus piernas serian congeladas, este voltearía la mirada y vería a Grayfia de rodillas, pero esto no le impidió el realizar su magia de hielo

-"¡PERRA ASQUEROSA!"-Gritaría el demonio. Naruto no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad y acabaría con su oponente definitivamente y agarraría un kunai y sin dudarlo, el pelirrojo atravesaría el estómago del sujeto

-"Mal…dito… mo...coso"-Seria sus últimas palabras y se desplomaría en el suelo muerto

Naruto estaría jadeando, le quedaba poco chakra, pero si podía levantarse. El miraría a la peliplateada en el suelo inconsciente, el Gennin, estaba entre ¿ayudarla o no?

-"No sé qué hacer con ella… pero no puedo dejarla aquí, podría morir, además de que le podría preguntar de quien era él y ella. No es normal que alguien pudiera volar y tener alas"-el optaría por llevársela a su casa para tratar sus heridas, la agarraría al estilo nupcial/novia y se la llevaría a su casa. Naruto notaria que ella tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo y una fiebre alta. -"… No me quiero imaginar todo lo que tuviste que pasar"-Después de analizarla iría de forma sigilosa para que nadie lo mirara. Cuando llegaría a su casa en la puerta de la entrada, la abriría con unas copias de las llaves que hiso a escondidas. Abriría la puerta y se daría cuenta de que nadie estaba.

-"Que suerte, no hay nadie, así no tendré que explicarles sobre ella"-Pensaría, para así mismo refiriéndose a la belleza que tenía entre sus brazos.

Sin perder tiempo, se la llevaría a su habitación, para curar sus heridas, las cuales eran graves. El chico tendría conocimientos médicos, ya que este a veces tendría que curarse las heridas que le hacían los ninjas, aldeanos y sus hermanos, ya que a veces no lo atendían en el medico, ya que estos consideraban que sus heridas no eran graves, cosa que era mentira, así que tuvo que aprender por sí mismo como auto recuperar sus heridas, sus conocimientos no eran tal altos, pero si podía atender las heridas de su paciente, este procedería a buscar un botiquín y algunas herramientas médicas que tenía y comenzaría a curarla, este tendría que desvestir a la chica hasta que quede en ropa interior, cosa que lo sonrojaría tanto que su cara tendría el mismo color de su cabello. Después de terminar de desvestirla, procedería a curar los hematomas, cortes, vendar sus brazos agrietados, limpiar y desinfectar heridas. Al pasar el rato ella había mejorado su respiración, pero su temperatura aún estaba por encima de la normal.

Pasarían 2 horas desde que Naruto recogería a Grayfia, este ya estaría muy cansado, sus chakra aún estaba bajo y el aun no sanaría sus propias heridas, cuando termino con ella, estaría muy cansado y se desmallaría por ello, pasaría una hora más y Grayfia despertaría.

-"Ahora, que hago aquí, estaba peleando contra un demonio, pero si mal no recuerdo un niño me ayudo, porque no podía pelear más y ya recuerdo que más paso"-Pensaría Grayfia, esta se levantaría con dificultad, ya que aún seguía cansada de su pelea, esta dirigiría su mirada hacia el cuarto, estaba muy desordenado y sucio, también se fijaría que un pelirrojo estaba desmayado al lado de ella.

-"Así que, este es el chico que me salvo"- Ella se pondría a analizar su cuerpo, notando que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero aún conservaba sus bragas, aliviándose de que no se aprovechó de ella, también notaria que sus heridas fueron vendadas y curadas-"Me ayudaste sin importarte que no nos conocemos y no te debo nada, pero de igual forma lo hiciste"- Musitaría la joven y vería que el chico estaba sentado, con la cabeza para atrás y la boca abierta, ella se reiría un poco, ya que se veía muy tierno y más con esas marcas de zorro que tenía en la cara, esta voltearía la mirada nuevamente sobre el cuarto, "Bueno, debería al menos ordenare su ropa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de salvarme"- Murmuraría la chica, así ella se levantaría de la cama y antes de ponerse a limpiar esta se acercaría hasta el joven y le daría un beso en la mejilla-"Gracias. Es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda de forma desinteresada"-, así ella pondría su ropa, destrozada para no estar semidesnuda y ordenaría la ropa del chico, ella tenía ganas de limpiarlo, pero su cuerpo aun no recuperaba mucha de su movilidad. Pasarían unos minutos, ella ya había terminado su cometido y a continuación escucho un pequeño gruñido, este era de Naruto el cual ya estaba despertando.

-"Al parecer ya despertó"-Le diría Grayfia a Naruto

-"Eh… o hola, parece que despertaste"-Saludaría Nauto-"Me alegra de que hayas despertado, dime cómo te llamas"-Preguntaría Naruto

-"Me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge"-Respondería a Naruto-"Y tú, cómo te llamas"-Preguntaría Grayfia

-"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y dime ¿Por qué estabas tan herida?"-Le preguntaría a la peliplata, ella pensaba que Naruto sabía de la existencia de los demonio, ángeles y ángeles caídos así que esta le diría -"Vera, yo soy un demonio y estaba peleando con otro demonio, supongo que usted ya habría supuesto eso por nuestras alas"-Dijo Grayfia

-"Un momento, eres un demonio"-Dijo sorprendido Naruto

-"Espera, ¿tú no sabías de la existencia de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos?"-Pregunto la diablesa

-"Pues no y dudo que alguien sepa de eso, además eso explica lo de tus alas"-Diría Naruto, ya con sus dudas aclaradas

-"Ahora que los pienso, yo antes estaba peleando contra ese demonio, pero ambos quedamos inconscientes y cuando despertamos, estábamos en un lugar diferente"- Grayfia lo preguntaría con dudas

-"Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien, pero ahora que harás"-Preguntaría Naruto

-"La verdad no lo sé, no tengo lugar y dudo que este sea mi mundo, por así decirlo, ya que no siento la presencia de otros demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, así que estoy varada aquí"-Diría la chica

-"Puedes vivir conmigo si quieres"-Invitaría el pelirrojo

-"No… voy a ser una molestia"-Decía Grayfia

-"No, para nada, puedes vivir aquí, aunque solo sería en mi habitación, pero te puedes quedar"-Le pedía Naruto

-"Muchas gracias Naruto-Sama, pero ¿le puedo pedir un favor?"-Le preguntaría Grayfia

-"Y cuál es ese favor"-Le pediría a Grayfia con dudas

-"Puedo ser su sirvienta personal"-Le pediría al pelirrojo

-"¿Q-Que? S-No, pe-pero ¿Por qué? "- Naruto le pedía una explicación

-"Usted me ayudo cuando estaba herida, prácticamente podría haber muerto, pero usted me salvo sin importar de que sea una completa desconocida, sin ningún interes y por ende se ha ganado mi respeto y cariño, además de que la familia Lucifuge, siempre se ha enorgullecido de servir a Lucifer, el satán más fuerte de los 4, pero esto va mucho más halla que solo eso, aparte de que, quiero entrenarlo, siento un gran poder mágico de usted, sin pertenecer a las 3 facciones, prácticamente veo mucho potencial en usted, por eso quiero servirle y es algo que quiero que usted acepte"-Respondería la peliplata

El pelirrojo daría un suspiro y aceptaría el favor de Grayfia, la cual haría una reverencia y diría-"Gracias. Espero poder servirle Naruto-Sama"-El pelirrojo se avergonzaría por su gesto de respeto-"Sigo creyendo que no es necesario, pero si dices que tengo potencial, ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar-"-

Naruto se callaría ya que escucharía que algunas personas entraban a la casa.

-"¿Es la familia de usted?"- Preguntaría la demonio

-"Si, pero que no se den cuenta de que vives aquí"-Respondería Naruto

-"¿Por qué?"-Preguntaría La peliplata

Así Naruto le explicaría, como sus hermanos lo molestaban y golpeaban constantemente, sus padres lo ignoraban y como en la aldea lo trataban como basura, por no tener sellado al Kyuubi y que los únicos amigos que tenía eran Sasuke, Shizui, Itachi, Hiruzen el tercer Hokage, el cual lo consideraba como su abuelo, Ayame, el señor Teuchi e Iruka

-"Naruto-Sama… prometo que desde ahora, no dejare que nadie se burle o moleste a usted y lo defenderé con mi vida si es necesario"-Anunciaría Grayfia con determinación

-"Grayfia-Chan…"-Diría en voz baja Naruto algo sorprendido por las palabras de la demonio-"Bueno. Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir ¿No crees?"-Preguntaría Naruto, para recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Grayfia y esta se empezaría a quitar su uniforme, quedando en ropa interior cosa que pondría rojo a Naruto.

-"G-G-Gray-Grayfia-chan, ¿qué haces?"-Preguntaría en voz baja para que sus padres y sus hermanos no lo escuchen

-"Voy a dormir con usted, como su sirvienta y guardiana es mi responsabilidad estar a su lado, para que ninguna amenaza nocturna atente contra su vida"-Dijo Grayfia que se quitaría el sostén y bragas azules con tranquilidad, a ella no le molestaba estar desnuda frente a Naruto, el cual se pondría más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿Pero, por qué denuda?"-Volvería a preguntar Naruto, aún más avergonzado

-"Porque me es más cómodo dormir así, además de que usted podría dormir más cómodo al lado mío"-Agrego la demonio. Naurto no tendría más opción que dormir con Grayfia, así ambos se acostarían en su cama, Grayfia estaba serena, pero Naruto era otra historia, el aún seguía rojo de la vergüenza.

-"Naruto-Sama, duerma bien"-Diria Grayfia

-"T-Tu también, Grayfia-chan"-Susurraria Naruto, el cual cerraría los ojos para dormir

Con la familia de Naruto:

-"Ese fue un buen paseo familiar, no lo creen"-Dijo animado Minato y todos respondieron afirmativamente

-"Bueno, ya es muy tarde y estoy agotada, lo mejor será irse a dormir"-Anunciaría Kushina y sus hijos se irían a sus respectivos cuartos

Con Menma y Mito de camino a sus habitaciones:

-"¿Crees que este bien Naruto-Oniichan?"-Preguntaría Mito a Menma

-"Me da igual, además ¿por qué de repente preguntas eso?"-Le respondería Menma

-"Lo dejamos más herido de lo normal, recuerda que fue tu idea interceptarlo y parecías un psicópata, que acaso verdad ibas a matarlo"-Decía Mito

-"Claro que no, será un debilucho, pero aun así no lo merece, además fue necesario él no tiene lo suficiente para ser un ninja, si se convierte en uno, de seguro morirá en una misión tarde o temprano"-Dijo Menma de forma arrogante

-"Tampoco deberíamos subestimarlo, él y Sasuke-San, igual nos hicieron daño, que bueno que nuestros padre no se dieron cuenta de nuestras heridas"-Comentaría Mito

-"Como sea, ya quiero dormir. Adiós Mito-Oneechan"-Se despediría Menma y se iría a su habitación a dormir, Mito haría lo mismo e igualmente se pondría a dormir

Con Minato y Kushina en su cama:

-"Fue divertido ese paseo, deberíamos repetirlo"-Diria Kushina

-"Si, tienes razón, pero me dejo muy pensativo lo que dijo Jiraya-Sensei"-Dijo Minato recordando algo

Flashback:

Minato, Kushina, Menma y Mito estaría comiendo en un bosque, unos onigiris de una canasta, pero de repente aparecería un peliblanco conocido por todos, era Jiraiya

-"Oh, hola Jiraiya-Sensei, ¿Acaso quieres acompañarnos a nuestra salida?"- Saludaría Minato alegremente, los demás también lo saludarían

-"Pues, me encantaría, pero no vine por eso. Lo que pasa es que el Gamamaru-Sama me llamo, por una profecía"-Explico Jiraya poniéndose serio

-"Y ¿cómo dice la profecía?"-Pregunto el rubio

-"Dice "2 jóvenes nacieron con 2 bestias en su interior, uno es llamado el rojo y el otro el blanco, ellos serán los que decidan el destino del mundo", así decía-Respondió el Gamma-Sennin

Fin del Flashback:

-"La verdad, no entendí eso del rojo y el blanco, pero de seguro hablaba de Menma y Mito, ellos son los únicos que tiene una bestia con colas en su interior"-Afirmo el Yondaime

-"Entonces tenemos que entrenarlos con mayor razón"-Diria Kuashina animadamente

-"Cierto, pero creo que mejor mañana hablamos sobre esto… Adiós Kushina"-Se despediría Minato

-"Adiós Minato"-Dijo Kushina y cerraría los ojos para dormir

Bueno mis queridos espectadores. Este fue el capítulo 2 de la serie.

Quería pedirles, perdón por la demora, es que tenía exámenes (Muchos diría yo), pero lo bueno es que ya voy a salir de vacaciones y poder escribir capítulos más seguidos, así que atentos Chao Chao


	4. Capitulo 3

Chaossu, aquí está el capítulo 3, no tengo nada que decir así que solo empecemos

* * *

Naruto, El Sekyriutey

Capítulo 3: "El Despertar de los dragones Celestiales"

Era una bella mañana en la "pacifica" aldea de Konogakure no sato. En la mancion Namikaze se encontraba un pelirrojo, este era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, durmiendo con Grayfia Lucifuge. La alarma, que estaba puesta en la mesa empezaría a sonar y el joven estaba empezando a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Cuando este abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la demonio, la cual estaba desnuda y con los ojos abiertos, dando a suponer a Naruto que ya estaba despierta

-"Buenos días, Naruto-Sama"-Saludo la peliplata

-"B-Buenos días G-Grayfia-Chan"-Dijo Naruto algo avergonzado. Este aún que pudo dormir con ella, no se había acostumbrado a verla desnuda

-"¿Por qué la alarma la puso tan temprano?"-Pregunto Grayfia, mirando que en el reloj marcaban las 05:00 de la mañana

-"Porque de seguro los demás de mi "familia "no me darán de comer, así que pongo el reloj a las 05:00 ya que ellos desayunan a las 06:00 y así no tengo problemas"-Respondió el pelirrojo

-"Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno, estaré esperándolo en la cocina"-Le avisaría, ella se vestiría con su traje de maid con cortes y algunos agujeros y a continuación se retiraría

-"Antes de entrenar con ella y Sasuke, creo que debería ir a reparar su ropa, está muy rota"- Pensaría Naruto, después de unos minutos, Naruto llegaría con Grayfia

-"Woow, cocinaste bastante y se ve bastante delicioso"-Dijo Naruto sorprendido y emocionado, por todo lo que preparo su sirvienta

-"Naruto-Sama, sus padres no se molestaran por haber usado todo esto para el desayuno"-Pregunto Grayfia

-"Bah, lo dudo, el clan Namikaze y Uzumaki son clanes muy poderosos, en especial el Uzumaki, además de que mi "padre" al ser Hokage tiene mucho dinero, así que no se molestaran"-Respondió el pelirrojo, acto siguiente se sentaría, para probar lo que estaba en la mesa y valla que se sorprendería

-"Esto es muy delicioso, está mejor de lo que creía, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?"- Le pregunto Naruto

-"Como ya le había dicho ayer, la familia Lucifuge siempre se ha dedicado a servir a Lucifer, por ende yo fui preparada desde temprana edad en cocina, limpieza, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, magia y muchas otras cosas"-Respondió Grayfia con su tono calmado de siempre

-"Guau, no me quiero imaginar cuantas cosas has aprendido"- Comento Naruto con algo de impresión

-"Debo de admitir que eran bastante estrictos al enseñarme, pero aprendí cosas bastante útiles"-

Así ambos platicaría bastante rato temas que a Naruto le interesarían, aprendería más cosas sobre las facciones y de la misma Grayfia, hasta que el reloj marcaria las 05:50

-"Ya deberían estar por despertar"-Comunicaría Naruto-"Bueno Grayfia-Chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a salir afuera para que conozcas más la aldea y reparar tu ropa?"-

-"No es necesario que gaste dinero en mí Naruto-Sama"-

-"Si es necesario, tu ropa está dañada y conozco un buen lugar para eso"-Le respondería Naruto

-"Tiene razón, no me veo muy presentable con mi traje, tiene agujeros por todas partes"-

-"Bueno, ya vayámonos"-Diría Naruto, Grayfia se pondrían a limpiar los platos, porque insistiría en que ella tenía que hacerlo. Cuando termino, ambos saldrían a la calle, en donde Grayfia era el centro de atención, por su innegable belleza, los hombres la mirarían con expresiones pervertidas y las mujeres con celos, ya que se llevaba la atención de todos los hombres, además de envidiar su belleza y cuerpo, obviamente a Naruto no le agradaría para nada eso, pero se contendría. En eso, Naruto se daría cuenta que ya estaban por llegar

-"Mira Grayfia-Chan, estamos por llegar"-Dijo apuntando a la tienda, ambos entrarían y serían recibidos por la encargada, la cual los recibiría

-"Hola, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"-Pregunto, para saber que querían

-"Hola, vengo para que pueda arreglar ropa d ella (apuntando a Grayfia) y si hay también nos llevaremos un poco de equipamiento"-Contestaría Naruto refiriéndose a Grayfia

-"Bueno, señorita acompáñeme para poder reparar su traje"-Indicaría la encargada. Pasarían unos 15 minutos y Grayfia ya tenían su ropa como nueva, también tenía un Kit de kunais, shurikens, un carrete de alambre, un bolso para llevar todo eso y un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-"Como me veo Naruto-Sama"-Preguntaría la peliplata con una sonrisa

-"Te ves hermosa"-Le respondería inconscientemente, cuando él se dio cuenta de los dijo, se sonrojaría, pero no diría nada

-"Me alegro de que sea de su agrado"-Le respondería su criada alegre por el alago

Naruto miraría a la encargada y le diría -"Nos llevaremos todo"-Así Naruto pagaría el arreglo con todo lo demas y ambos se retirarían

-"¿Ahora qué haremos Naruto-Sama?"-Preguntaría Grayfia a su amo

-"Vamos a buscar a un amigo mío, se llama Sasuke Uchiha, iremos a entrenar como acordamos"-

-"Ya veo. Dígame, ¿usted qué piensa sobre el?"-

-"Pienso que es un buen amigo, él me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, lo considero mi mejor amigo y casi un hermano"-Respondería el rubio, cosa que dejaría pensativa a Grayfia, ya que al parecer, es una persona que Naruto estima mucho y le daba curiosidad por quien era. Así ambos estarían conversando por un tiempo, hasta que Naruto visualizo una casa, esta era donde vivía Sasuke, el rubio se acercaría para tocar la puerta, la cual sería abierta por Sasuke Uchiha

-"Oh, eres tu Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntaría el Uchiha

-"Vamos a entrenar, ¿No recuerdas?"-Le formulo el pelirojo

-"A claro, bueno vámonos"-Le respondería y ambos, con Grayfia se irían al campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, en el camino el Uchiha se daría cuenta de la presencia de la demonio le preguntaría sobre ella

-"Naruto, ¿Quién es ella?"-Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada sobre Grayfia

-"Ella es Grayfia Lucifuge, pero después te explicare más a detalle, como la conocí y quien es"-Le respondería, cosa que dejo algo curioso a Sasuke por saber más de ella

-"Hola, como ya dijo mi maestro, me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge, su sirvienta, espero llevarme bien con usted, Sasuke-Sama"- Saludaría a Sasuke con una reverencia, y este le regresaría el saludo. Pasados unos minutos, los 3 llegarían al campo de entrenamiento.

-"Bien ya te puedo contar como la conocí"-Naruto le diría a Sasuke

-"Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser en privado?"-Preguntaría Sasuke

-"Porque no sé cómo reaccionarían los demás si lo digo en público. En fin te lo diré sin rodeos, ella es un demonio"-Le respondería el pelirrojo

-"… ja que buena broma Naruto, pero ya en serio, ¿Quién es ella?"-Le volvería a preguntar, sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-"¿Qué, es enserio?, me ves la cara de idiota, pero si ella en serio es un demonio como tú dices necesitare pruebas"-Pidió el azabache sin creer en lo que dijo Naruto

-"Bien, Grayfia-Chan, saca tus alas de demonios"-Pidió Naruto a Grayfia

-"Si Naruto-Sama"-Y esta sacaría sus alas de demonio, cosa que dejaría sin palabras al Uchiha, después pasarían unos segundo en donde Sasuke no hablaría, pero lograría salir de su Shock

-"¿Pero que? es imposible que sea una demonio, pero me podrías explicar más a detalle"-Le pediría Sasuke a Naruto

-"Grayfia-Chan, tu explícale sobre las facciones, yo aún no me manejo mucho en el tema"-

-"Como ordene Naruto-Sama"-Así la peliplata empezaría a explicarle sobre las 3 facciones, como ella llego aquí y su suposición de que ella era de un mundo diferente, Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ya que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza algo asi

-"A ver, déjame ver si entendí, tu vienes de una especie de mundo diferente, donde existen 3 facciones, ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios. Resulta que la facción de los demonios estaba en guerra civil y tú estabas peleando contra otro demonio en una isla, los 2 quedan inconscientes y cuando despiertan estaban en el campo de entrenamiento"-Diría Sasuke para comprobar si entendía

-"En efecto"-Respondería Grayfia

-"Esta bien, les creo, aunque tardare un poco en asimilar la información"-Comentaría Sasuke

-"Bueno, ya aclarado el tema, vamos a entrenar, para eso venimos, ¿Nos vas a acompañar Grayfia-Chan?"-Afirmaría el pelirrojo

-"Si Naruto-Sama, pero antes necesito comprobar algo"-

-"¿Y qué es?"-Preguntaría su maestro

-"¿Recuerda que anoche dije que usted tenia potencial?"-Plantearía Grayfia

-"Si me acuerdo, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"-Preguntaría de nuevo el Uzumaki

-"Vera, cundo lo conocí, sentí una gran energía mágica dentro de usted, además también dentro de Sasuke-Sama. Lo más probable es que se una Sacred Gear"-Le respondería la peliplata

-"¿Qué es una Sacred Gear?"-Le preguntaría Naruto

-"Si, ¿Qué son?"-Se metería en la conversación Sasuke, ya que si lo que dijo Grayfia era correcto, le convenía saber que eran y podría aumentar su poder

-"Las Sacred Gear son objetos con poderosas habilidades otorgadas a los humanos por el Dios original de la Biblia"-Respondería Grayfia

-"Aun así, las Sacred Gear, son de tu mundo"-Respondería Sasuke de forma analítica

-"Es verdad, pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo"-Diría Grayfia

-"Bien, ¿Cómo saco la Sacred Gear?"-Preguntaría Naruto

-"Primero, levante du brazo izquierdo"-Pediría Grayfia a lo que Naruto obedecería, Sasuke el cual estaba escuchando haría lo mismo

-"Ahora, visualice a la persona más fuerte que conozca y concéntrese"- Naruto de nuevo haría lo que pide y se imaginaria a Minato, el pelirrojo no le gustaba imaginarse a Minato por el trato que le da, pero debía de admitir que era la persona más poderosa más poderosa que conocía, por su parte Sasuke se imaginaria a Itachi, ya que él era inclusive más fuerte que su padre Fugaku. Después de un minuto Naruto y Sasuke emitirían una intensa luz, una roja por parte de Naruto y una azul por Sasuke, con la mirada atenta de Grayfia la cual estaba bastante impresionada, pero no lo expresaba mucho por su expresión seria. Cuando la luz se desvaneció se mostraría un Naruto con un guantelete rojo que cubria su mano y antebrazo, sus dedos fueron reemplazados con unas garras que se asimilaban a la de una bestia y con una gema verde en el centro de la mano, en cambia Sasuke tenía en su espalda un par de alas blancas, cada una con 4 plumas de energía de color azul celeste, nadie decía ni un solo comentario, por la impresión que sentía cada uno, hasta que Grayfia rompería el silencio

-"Al parecer mi suposición era correcta, ustedes 2 son poseedores de una Sacred Gear"-Comentaría Grayfia. Esta se acercaría Naruto mirando fijamente el guantelete-"Al parecer, su Sacred Gear es el "Twice Cirtical" duplica tu fuerza temporalmente"-Diría Grayfia a Naruto, después la demonio voltearía a ver a Sasuke -"La Sacred Gear de usted no la conozco, la verdad no sé cuál es su nombre o que hace"-Le diría Grayfia a Sasuke

-"Decir que soy solo un simple Twice Critical me ofende"- una voz misteriosa hablaría

-"¿Eh, quien dijo eso?"-Pregunto Naruto confundido

-"Yo, el guantelete y tu demonio, esto no es un Twice Critical, es la Booster Gear"-Respondería la voz dentro del guantelete

-"¿Boosted Gear?, no conozco esa Sacred Gear"-Diría Grayfia a la voz del Guantelete

-"Y si te digo que soy "El Dragón Emperador Rojo, Welsh Dragón" que dices"- Le diría el identificado como Welsh Dragon a Grayfia, la cual se quedaría sin habla

-"Grayfia-Chan ¿De qué están hablando?"-Preguntaría el ahora Sekyriutey, Grayfia saldría de su asombro y le responderia

-"Vera Naruto-Sama, en la guerra de las 3 facciones, de la nada salieron 2 dragones, conocidos como los 2 Dragones Celestiales, el dragón rojo conocido como Welsh Dragon y el dragón blanco conocido como Vanishing Dragon, estos 2 dragones pelearon en medio de la guerra sin importarles que las 3 facciones estuvieran en guerra, estas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto e hicieron un tratado de paz y logrando sellar a los 2 dragones en forma de sacred gear, actualmente los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios han intentado por mucho tiempo buscar a los poseedores del dragón rojo llamados los "Sekyriutey" y blanco llamados los "Hakuryuukou", eso es todo lo que yo sé"-Le explicaría Grayfia a Naruto

-"Lo dijiste de una forma bastante resumida, pero todo es cierto, aunque no sabía que a mi portador lo llamaran Sekyriutey"-Comentaría el dragón

-"Espera, entonces ¿tú eres el dragón rojo de la historia?"-Le preguntaría el pelirrojo al dragón

-"Exacto y por favor llámame Draig"-Respondería el nombrado Draig

-"Bueno Draig, pero dejando ya dejando de lado las clases de historia, ¿Qué puede hacer la Boosted Gear?"-

-"Puede duplicar tu fuerza cuantas veces puedas, siempre y cundo que tu cuerpo pueda soportar los aumentos de poder, transferirlo a otra persona y si la dominas podrás invocar una armadura llama Scale Mail"-

-"¡Genial! y ¿Qué puede hacer la sacred gear de Sasuke?"-

-"… ¿Te vas a quedar callado Albion?"-Preguntaría Draig a un tal Albion

-"Iba a hablar, pero justo me interrumpiste"-Respondería otra voz misteriosa

-"¿Quién es?"-Preguntaría Sasuke a la voz

-"Soy el dragón que esta sellado en las alas y me llamo Albion"-Respondería Albion a la duda de Sasuke

-"¿Dragón? ¿Sellado?, un momento, si Naruto tiene al dragon rojo, eso quiere decir que ¿tú eres el dragón blanco de la historia?"-

-"Efectivamente"-

-"Honestamente, no sé cómo reaccionar a esto… en fin ¿Qué pueden hacer las alas?"-

-"Se laman Divine Dividing, aparte de recibir la capacidad de volar por lógica, pueden hacer lo opuesto a lo que hace la Boosted Gear, dividir a la mitad el poder de alguien y hacerlo tuyo, si logras dominarla podrás invocar una armadura Scale Mail, pero se verá diferente al de la Boosted Gear"-

-"Ya veo"-Dijo Sasuke

-"Aun así, hay una pregunta que aún no me es respondida"-Diría Grayfia

-"¿Y qué es Grayfia-Chan?"-Preguntaría Naruto`

-"Se supone que los dragones celestiales, son del mundo donde yo provengo, ¿cómo ustedes llegaron acá?"-Preguntaría Grayfia a los dragones

-"Es un secreto"-Diría Albion

-"Y ¿por qué?"-Interrogaría la peliplata

-"La persona que nos introdujo en el cuerpo de nuestros portadores nos dijo que no le dijéramos el porqué, pero ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo"-Respondería esta vez Draig

-"Bueno, algún día lo sabremos, por ahora concentrémonos en dominar nuestras sacred gear ¿no Sasuke?"-Dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema

-"Si, vamos"-Respondió Sasuke

-"Ven Grayfia-Chan"-Le hablaría Naruto a su sirvienta

-"Hai, Naruto-Sama"-Respondería la peliplata

* * *

Bueno mi amado público, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo habra un Naruto Vs Menma y Mito y un Sasuke VS Akame, considerenlo una disculapa por la demora. Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, nos vemos Chao Chao


	5. Enfrentamiento entre hermanos

Ciaossu, si porfin ya tengo mi saludo, pero bueno este es el capitulo 4 de Naruto el Sekiryuutei, bueno espero que les agrede, e intentare hacer que este capitulo se mas largo en comparación a los otros

* * *

Naruto, el Sekiryuutei

Cap 4: "Enfrentamiento entre hermanos"

Pasarían 2 años desde que Naruto y Sasuke descubrieron que eran los poseedores de los dragones rojo y blanco aumentando su poder drásticamente, incluso ya habían dominado su Balance Breaker y actualmente están entrenando uno versión menos riesgosa de la Juggernaut Dive original, la Empirio Juggernaut Overdirve, esto debido a que si usan la Juggernaut Drive sus años de vida serian disminuidos considerablemente y morirían en unos minutos. Las naturalezas de chakra de Naruto son fuuton y Katon, habiendo aprendido buena variedad de jutsus de ambos elementos, Sasuke domino su Sharingan, hasta poder usar el de 3 tomoes (Magatamas, aspas o como ustedes lo conozcan) y le podía sacar todo el provecho de este sus naturalezas de chakra son Raiton y Katon, Grayfia tampoco se quedaría atrás y de igual forma aumentaría su poder demoniaco y mejoraría su control de su magia de hielo teníendo un buen nivel. Menma y Mito también aumentarían su poder, tanto así que podían acceder a 2 colas del kyubi sin perder el control, pero eran inferior a Naruto, Sasuke y Grayfia. La relación entre Naruto y Grayfia de igual forma había aumentado, ambos se quieren mucho y se aprecian el uno al otro, podrían considerarse novios, pero aún no lo eran ya que a Naruto le daba vergüenza el confesarse aún y Grayfia aún le seguía siendo muy leal a Naruto. Sasuke y Grayfia de igual forma eran buenos amigos, pero Grayfia no lo demostraba mucho porque siempre tenía una expresión seria, cabe resaltar que Grayfia nunca fue descubierta por la familia de Naruto y no sabían que ella vivía en la casa, ella usaba sellos mágicos para que no la descubrieran usando el baño entre otros. Los únicos que sabían que Naruto y Sasuke era los poseedores de los dragones celestiales eran Grayfia, Itachi y Shizui, estos últimos lo sabían porque de vez en cuando entrenaban con Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales le revelaron su secreto de que tenían a los dragones celestiales dentro de ellos, de las facciones y de que Grayfia es un demonio, ellos al principio se mostraban algo escépticos, pero al final con las pruebas que les dieron, les creyeron. Grayfia se hizo oficialmente en una civil de la aldea, porque Naruto le pidió a Hiruzen que la hiciera una civil y lo hizo a escondidas de Minato, pero él no sabe que es un demonio o que Naruto es poseedor del dragón rojo o que Sasuke es el poseedor del dragón blanca

En la actualidad era una mañana especial en la aldea de konohakure no sato, porque era el cumpleaños de Mito y Menma, los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, aparte de ser el dia en el que se derroto al kyubi, pero muy pocos se acordaban de que también lo era de Naruto, este se despertaría por su despertador, el cual sería apagado por Grayfia Lucifuge, pero aun así, Naruto se despertaría y lo primero que vería seria a Grayfia como siempre y esta lo abrazaría

-"Buenos días Naruto-Sama y feliz cumpleaños"-Felicitaría Grayfia con una sonrisa cálida

-"Buenos días Grayfia-Chan y gracias por las felicitaciones"-Diría Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo

Pasarían unas horas, donde Naruto y Grayfia hicieron sus necesidades varias, Grayfia haría el desayuno como normalmente lo hace y ambos desayunarían y saldrían afuera en donde todo pasaría con normalidad, solo que esta ves Naruto tenía algo planeado e iría donde Hiruzen que vivia cerca de la torre Hokage

-"Hola"-Saludo Naruto a Hiruzen acompañado de Grayfia. El pelirrojo estaría vestido con una camisa de malla con manga larga, una camisa Naranja con diseños de flamas negras y pantalones anbu negros (N/A: No soy muy bueno describiendo personajes, así que les agradecería que pongan en los comentarios algunas descripciones de vestimentas para Naruto o bueno imaginen a Naruto como les dé la gana)

-"Hola Naruto-Kun y Grayfia-San, por cierto feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun"-Le dijo el anterior Hokage a Naruto

-"Gracias. Y este… ¿Me podría hacer un favor?"-Pediría Naruto al ex-Hokage, el cual tendría curiosidad sobre el favor que quería pedirle

-"Pues claro, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance"-Respondería el Sarutobi

-"Me podría dar un pergamino para dejar de ser Namikaze y Uzumaki"-Pediría Naruto, a lo cual Sarutobi preguntaría

-"¿Pero dónde vivirás, no creo que te guste vivir en el bosque?"-Preguntaría el antiguo Hokage, lo último lo diría a modo de broma

-"Es verdad Naruto-Sama, no tenemos donde vivir"-Grayfia se metería en la conversación

-"Tengo algunos ahorros de lo que tú me das con eso pagare, sé que no será suficiente, pero en unos días tendré que hacer el examen de graduación de la academia ninja, de esa forma hare misiones ninja para ganar dinero, sumado al que tú me das de vez en cuando para sustentarme, podre pagar un departamento"-Respondería el sekiryuutei.

Así Hiruzen se dirigiría a buscar un pergamino para dejar de ser de algún clan encontrándolo y pasándoselo a Naruto. El resto del día pasaría con normalidad, solo que Naruto después de conseguir el pergamino iria a la mansión de sus padres, donde sellaría en pergaminos cosas de importancia. Llegarían las 20:00 PM, donde la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos del Hokage comenzaría, muchos amigos de Minato, Kushina, Menma y Mito. Sasuke, Itachi, Shizui, Mikoto, Hiruzen e Iruka asistirían para ver el cumpleaños de Naruto, ellos saludarían a Naruto que estaba con Grayfia afuera de la mansión

-"Hola Naruto-Kun y Grayfia-San"-Saludaría Shizui

-"Hola Shizui-Sama"-Correspondería Grayfia el saludo

-"Oh, Hola Shisui, me alegra verte"-Respondería el pelirrojo, los demás también saludarían a Naruto y a Grayfia

-"Bueno Naruto, yo, Sasuke y Shizui te compramos esta katana, espero que sea de tu agrado"-Le dijo Itachi a Naruto, este le entregaría una katana la cual el pelirrojo aceptaría

-"Muchas gracias Itachi, Shizui y Sasuke"-Agradecería Naruto mientras desenfundaba la katana -"Al parecer tendré que aprender kenjutsu"- pensó

-"Esto es de parte mía, los hice con cariño y amor"-Dijo Mikoto que le entregaba una bolsa con galletas casera que obviamente ella preparo, Naruto tomo una galleta y la comió

-"Wow, están sabrosas, gracias por las galletas Mikoto-San"-Agradeció el Uzumaki, a lo cual Mikoto esbozaría una sonrisa

-"Es mi turno"-Dijo el Hiruzen entregándole 2 rollos a Naruto, uno decía Katon y otro Fuuton con una sonrisa-"Unos pergaminos elementales con muchos Jutsus clase C, uno que otro clase B y uno de A en cada uno para alguna emergencia, son jutsus bastante útiles cuando seas mayor"-

-"Gracias Oji-san, no los desperdiciare"-Dijo Naruto con felicidad en su voz

-"Ahora yo"-Dijo Iruka con felicidad en su voz dándole un libro a Naruto que este obviamente aceptaría-"Son 100 Katas de taijutsu, escogí el mejor a mi parecer, espero que te sean de utilidad"-

-"En serio, no saben cuan feliz estoy"-Dijo el Sekiryutei con toda sinceridad, después de ese momento, se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión, muchos ninjas dejaban regalos en una esquina para Mito y Menma y no eran pocos, la cantidad de regalos era un poco exagerada y a todos los recién entrados les caería una gota de sudor cómica.

-"Grayfia-Chan, quiero que te quedes aquí, tengo que arreglar cierto asunto"-Dijo Naruto hacia Grayfia la cual asentiría a su orden. Naruto se alejaría y se dirigiría a sus padres que estaban en la cocina y este los saludaría

-"Hola mama, papa"-Saludo Naruto asiendo que sus padres se voltearan a verlo

-"Hola Naruto. No vas a saludar a tus hermanos por su cumpleaños"-Dijo Kushina

-"Enserio eso es lo primero que se le ocurre al verme"-Pensaría Naruto

-"Lo hare, pero antes me podrían firmar este documento"-Pidió Naruto sacando un pergamino, Minato y Kushina estaban por leerlo, pero unos invitados los llamarían para que vinieran a la fiesta, así que ellos simplemente lo firmaron, haciendo que Naruto tuviera una sonrisa de triunfo

-"Bueno Naruto, podrías esperar un poco. Más tarde te entregaremos tu regalo, pero ahora nos están llamando"-Dijo Minato, pero este solo aprovecho eso para preparar un regalo a Naruto, ya que este le había olvidado, pero su primogénito se dio cuenta fácilmente de la verdad aunque no diría nada -"Naruto ve a saludar a tus hermanas"-Pidió Minato

Estos saldrían de la cocina para dirigirse hacia Menma y Mito

-"Feliz cumpleaños Menma-Oniisan y Mito-Oneesan"-Felicitaría Naruto a sus hermanos

-"Feliz cumpleaños a ti también hermanito"-Felicitarían Menma y Mito, pero estos tenían planeado humillar a su hermano para hacer el ridículo

Menma, Mito, Kushina y Minato pasarían al frente, Minato y Kushina le ofrecerían a Naruto pasar al frente, pero este rechazaría la oferta, dijo que prefería estar mirando y se retiraría. Naruto se hacercaria a Grayfia que estaba esperando

-"¿Cómo le fue Naruto-Sama?"-Pregunto la maid seria

-"Salió a la perfección"-Dijo Naruto aun con su sonrisa de victoria

-"Atención a todos por favor"-Pidió una voz que era la del Hokage, Minato Namikaze -"Hoy estamos reunidos por el cumpleaños de mis 3 hijos, Menma Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki y Naruto Namikaze"-Todos escucharían atentamente, pero la mayoría ignorarían la parte donde fue mencionado Naruto a excepción de los amigos de Naruto y este último frunciría el ceño, él sabía que Minato solo lo dijo para no quedar mal-"A todos los presentes les tengo que decir algo muy importante. Mi hijo Menma Namikaze es candidato para ser el próximo Hokage y futuro patriarca del clan Namikaze"-La mayoría de los invitados aplaudirían, pero Naruto se enojaría y miraría con mucho odio a Menma, después de todo el ser Hokage es su sueño, Grayfia notaria esto y pondría su mano en el hombro de su maestro haciendo que Naruto alzara la mirada, ella le sonreiría le diría -"Tranquilízate Naruto-Kun, no me gusta verte así"-El mencionado se calmaría por esa sonrisa, que haría ver a Grayfia más linda de lo que era

-"También presentare a la futura matriarca del clan Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki"-Diría Kushina y de nuevo casi todos aplaudirían y a Naruto se le formaría una sonrisa

-"Creo que puedo usar el título del clan a mi favor jejeje"-Pensó Naruto -"¡YO ME REHUSO!"- Gritaría en voz alta para que todos se voltearan a ver a Naruto y también notarían que estaba acompañada de un chica muy linda con un traje de sirvienta, todos estarían sorprendidos a excepción de Sasuke que ya se lo esperaba -"Me rehusó a perder el liderazgo del clan Uzumaki, así que exijo un combate por el título de dueño de clan, yo peleare contra Menma y Mito"-Todos que darían sorprendidos, ya que Naruto no solo había retado a Mito, sino que también a Menma

-"Onii-Chan acepto tu combate, ¿Tu que dices Menma?"-Preguntaría Mito

-"Me parece bien"-Afirmaría Menma. Naruto, Menma, Mito y Grayfia saldrían afuera, seguido de los invitados, todos a excepción de los amigos de Naruto creían que a este le iban a dar una paliza, Minato intento detenerlos, pero los 3 hicieron caso omiso. Naruto, Menma, Mito y Grayfia estarían un poco alejados de los invitados para que ellos no resultaran lastimados, pero Naruto estaba frente a Grayfia, este iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Mito.

-"Onni-Chan ¿Quién es ella?"-Pregunto Mito, ella y Menma de vez en cuando iba a dar paseos por la aldea, pero a veces se topaban con Naruto y la chica peliplata, aunque el pelirrojo nunca los notaba, así que le dio un poco de curiosidad el saber quién era ella

-"Me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge, soy la sirvienta y guardiana personal de Naruto-Sama"-Respondió la maid dejando impresionados a todos ya que no se esperaban de que una belleza como ella le sirviera a un "inútil" como Naruto, además de que muchos hombres se le quedaban mirando por su belleza comparable a la de Tsunade, en especial un peliblanco llamado Jiraya que miraba fijamente a Grayfia con una expresión pervertida

-"Bueno Grayfia-Chan, esta va a ser mi pelea así que solo observa, toma mi katana, no sé cómo se usan por eso dudo que me sirva"-Dijo Naruto

-"Hai Naruto-Sama, pero si veo que algo malo pasa intervendré"-Respondió Grayfia seria y fue así a los espectadores que aun la seguían mirando

-"Tu puedes Menma-Kun, muéstrale tu poder a ese inútil"-Grito Akame Uchiha, ella era muy parecida a su madre Mikoto, solo que esta lo tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía una camisa azul, shorts negros y sandalias negras, aunque no era la única que apoyaba al rubio, habían más chicas que lo apoyaban. Menma fijaría su mirada en Akame y le diría

-"Oi Akame-Chan, que te parece si después de trapear el piso con este dobe, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"-Pregunto el rubio lo cual haría sonrojar a la Uchiha y pondría celosas a las demás y Akame respondería con un -"Kyaaaaaaa, Hai Menma-Kun"-

Menma desviaría la mirada hacia Naruto y le diría

-"Mejor ríndete, el clan no necesita alguien tan patético como tú"-Dijo Menma, pero Naruto no le dio importancia y se puso en postura de pelea

-"Si así lo quieres, pues que así sea"-Dijo Menma que corrió hacia Naruto junto a Mito. Ellos empezaron a hacer una serie de ataques combinados los cuales eran esquivados por Naruto, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que no se esperaban que esquivara a los dos al mismo tiempo

-"Eso es todo lo que tienen, porque si es así es una completa decepción"-Dijo Naruto que esquivaba una patada de Mito

-"No presumas, aún estamos comenzando"-Respondería Mito, ella y Menma tomarían distancia de Naruto y la pelirroja empezaría a trazar sellos de mano

-"Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)"-Diría Mito lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento, Naruto no se quedaría atrás y de igual forma empezaría a hacer sellos de manos

-"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)"-Naruto lanzaría una bola de fuego la cual impactaría con la técnica de viento, pero Naruto estaría ganado el choque, cosa que sorprendería un poco a Menma, pero decidiría pasarlo por alto e iría a ayudar a Mito trazando unos sellos de mano -"Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)"-Diría Menma realizando el mismo jutsu que su hermana (N/A: Al fin y al cabo tienen el mismo elemento y son hermanos), el ataque de Menma se uniría con el de Mito y colisionaría con el de Naruto. El ataque de Mito y Menma ganarían el choque, levantando una gran nube de polvo, todos creían que Naruto había perdido, pero este quería que pasara eso para mostrar su as bajo la manga, Grayfia no intervendría porque sabía que Naruto no sería vencido por algo así, mientras el polvo aún seguía cubriendo a Naruto, los espectadores y ninjas escucharían la voz de Naruto diciendo -"¡Boosted Gear!"- y otra voz misteriosa diciendo -"¡Boost!"- y al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, entre el humo se vería una luz roja que se hacía más fuerte a medida de que se disipaba el humo, hasta que la luz desaprecio, se vería al pelirrojo con un guantelete rojo que cubría antebrazo, sus dedos fueron reemplazados con unas garras que se asimilaban a la de una bestia y con una gema verde en el centro de la mano, nadie en la fiesta sabía que decir después de lo que vieron, hasta que Menma decidió romper el hielo

-"¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes puesta?"-Preguntaría, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en Naruto

-"¿Sabes algo?, tu una vez me dijiste que eras un milagro de shinobi por ser hijo de cuarto hokage, ser un prodigio y tener en tu interior a zorro de las nueve colas, el kyubi"-Esto lo diría con seriedad en su rostro, pero esa seriedad se iría cuando este esbozaría una sonrisa -"Pues entonces yo también soy milagro ya que aparte de ser el hijo del cuarto hokage, aunque no me sienta muy orgulloso de ello, yo también tengo alguien en mi interior. El dragón emperador rojo, Welsh Dragon y por ende yo soy el sekiryuutei"-Diría de forma orgullosa, nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaban, algunos inclusive no creían esas palabras, pero Menma fue el primero en contradecir sus palabras

-"Esa no te la crees ni tú, es demasiado obvio que estas mintien-"-Pero fue interrumpido por alguien desconocido

-"Te equivocas chico milagro"-Diría la voz

-"¿Quién dijo eso?"-Diría Menma mirando a todas partes

-"Pues yo, el dragón que esta sellado en este guantelete dentro de Naruto y déjame decirte que yo, el dragón emperador rojo soy tan real como lo es el Kyubi, ahora portador, pon el nombre del sekiryuutei en alto derrotando a estos mocosos mimados"-Diría el dragón, ahora si todos estaban en shock, simplemente nadie se hubiera esperado que Naruto tuviera en su interior un dragón, pero los más impresionados eran Minato, Kushina, Menma y Mito.

-"¿Pero cómo no nos enteramos de eso?"-Comentaría Kushina con asombro ya que su hijo le oculto un secreto tan grande, pero Minato no respondería, porque él estaba recordando la profecía del gran sapo sabio:

"2 jóvenes nacieron con 2 bestias en su interior, uno es llamado el rojo y el otro el blanco, ellos serán los que decidan el destino del mundo"

-"Rojo, él dijo que tenía en su interior un dragón autoproclamado "El Dragón emperador rojo", además de que al parecer Naruto, nació con él en su interior, a diferencia de Menma y Mito que le fueron sellados el Kyubi después de nacer ahora todo está claro, pero sigo sin entender eso del blanco"-Pensaría Minato. Jiraiya también se pondría serio y dejaría de mirar a Grayfia de forma pervertida y pensaría lo mismo que Minato

-"Oi, tú la sirvienta de Naruto"-Diría Jiraiya para llamar la atención, cosa que lograría

-"¿Que se le ofrece señor?"-Preguntaría ella con su típica expresión seria y con voz fría, que haría que hasta el más valiente se sintiera intimidado

-"Lo que dice Naruto sobre ser el jinchuriki de un dragón ¿es cierto?"-Pregunto para confirmar si era real

-"No dude de lo que él dice"-Respondió Grayfia con simpleza

-"Por curiosidad, ¿No existirá un jinchuriki de un dragón blanco en la aldea?"-Preguntaría el Gamma Sennin haciendo que todos los espectadores que estaban cerca fijaran su mirada en la maid. Grayfia no sabía que responder, pero Sasuke que estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo espetando la pelea de Naruto, llamaría su atención dándole un toque en el brazo de manera discreta, haciendo que ella volteara sus ojos hacia el azabache que le susurraría de manera silenciosa

-"Solo, no les digas que yo soy el portador del dragón blanco"-Grayfia voltearía su mirada hacia Jiraiya y le respondería

-"Si hay un portador de un dragón blanco, pero por ahora no quiere revelar su identidad"-Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina y en general todos los que escuchaban, se impresionarían de que si había otro portador de un dragón, pero a la vez se quedarían intrigados por saber quién era.

-"Bien, suficiente palabrería, Menma, Mito reanudemos nuestro combate"-Diría para que todos salieran de su asombro, ya que hasta Mito y Menma se pusieron a escuchar las palabras de Grayfia

-"Como sea, de igual forma nosotros 2 juntos podemos ganarte"-Diría Menma

-"Pues aquí voy"-Iniciaría Naruto dirigiéndose a una velocidad completamente diferente a la antes, esto impresiono a los ninjas que hasta a algunos les costó seguir su movimiento, dándolo un golpe en estomago a Menma que lo dejaría sin aire y lo mandaría unos metros adelante

-"¿Cómo es que incrementaste tanto tu fuerza y velocidad?"-Pregunto Mito impresionado

-"A diferencia de ustedes 2 con el Kyubi. Yo y Ddraig, el dragón que está dentro de mí, nos llevamos bien, y al tener su poder pudo usar este guantelete llamado Boosted Gear, que en resumen duplica mi poder cuantas veces mi cuerpo lo soporte, así que suerte con intentar ganarme"-Respondió, cosa que de nueva cuenta sorprendió a todos los presentes, Naruto ignoraría sus reacciones y se dirigiría a Menma para dar un golpe, pero Mito intervendría y usando sus Kongo Fusa (Cadenas de Diamantina), dejando sus 2 brazos y piernas atados a ellas, Naruto al querer liberarse alzaría el brazo izquierdo con el que tiene la boosted gear, generando una cierta cantidad de energía en forma de una esfera color rojo

-"¡Dragon shoot!"-Este lanzaría la esfera de energía hacia Mito acertándole el ataque, al recibirlo esta saldría del humo con unas cuantas heridas y desharía las cadenas liberando a Naruto, el voltearía la mirada hacia Menma, pero este estaría haciendo posiciones de manos

-"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)"-Así Menma lanzaría varias bolas de fuego de su boca, pero Naruto contraatacaría

-"Fuuton: Yuukaze no jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica del vendaval)"-lanzando el vendaval de viento que rechazaría las bolas de fuego de Menma, así el ataque de Naruto impactaría de lleno con Menma, mientras todo eso pasaba Mito estaría concentrando chakra del Kyubi que ella tenía (N/A: No me refiero a que este sacando chakra del kyubi como las colas y mucho menos el modo control de chakra, me refiero a la cantidad chakra de Kurama que uso Naruto en su pelea contra Neji), cuando concentro chakra suficiente se abalanzaría hacia Naruto este lo esquivaría, haciéndose a un lado con un poco de esfuerzo, así que decidió usar más poder y el guante empezó a decir

-"Boost Boost Boost"-Todos los shinobis presentes se impresionarían del agresivo aumento de Chakra de Naruto, aunque sabían que su poder aumentaba por el el guantelete de igual forma los impresionaba que su poder aumente tanto. Naruto aprovechando la posición en la que estaba Mito, tomaría su brazo y empezaría a girar en su propio eje, mientras todo eso pasaba, Menma opto por usar el chakra del kyubi, cuando termino de reunirlo, Naruto lanzaría a Mito hacia Menma, chocando ambos y terminando estrellándose en una pared y produciendo humo

-"¿Enserio eso es todo lo que tienen? me decepcionan, la brecha que hay entre los poderes míos y suyos están grande como la distancia que hay del cielo y la tierra"-Ya habiendo dicho esto procedería retirarse, pero él tenía planeado hacer eso para hacer enojar a Menma y Mito y lo logro porque unas 2 manos de chakra color naranja que impactarían con el pelirrojo mandándolo lejos, pero este se recompondría y se levantaría con un corte en el pecho

-"Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de tener una pelea tan sencilla"-Comentaría Naruto y de los escombros saldrían Menma y Mito con un manto de chakra naranjo y una cola del mismo color

-"Supongo que me tendré que poner serio"-Diria el pelirrojo -"¡¿Listo Ddraig?!"-Exclamaría Naruto a lo que Ddraig contestaría -"¡Claro que lo estoy compañero, demostrémosle el poder de un dragón!"-Diría Ddraig exigente -"¡BALANCE BREAKER!"- Gritaría Naruto mientras la gema del guantelete brillaría intensamente de color verde -"¡WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"-En Naruto empezaría a aparecer una armadura de color rojo hasta que solo quedaría la parte del rostro sin armadura -"¡ESTE ES EL PODER DEL DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO!"-Después de decir eso aparecería un casco del mismo color de la armadura, con una especie de cola en la parte de atrás de esta y en la parte donde deberían estar los ojos de Naruto estos emitirían un brillo verde -"¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!"-Nadie sabía cómo diablos Naruto saco una armadura, pero Grayfia, Sasuke, Itachi y Shizui estarían tranquilos porque ellos sabían sobre sus poderes de dragón. Minato y Kushina también se sorprenderían y acordarían tener una charla con Naruto para que les explique más afondo sobre sus habilidades

-"Menma, Mito prepárense, porque voy a dejarme de juegos"-Al decir eso Naruto daría un salto y juntaría sus puños generando una bola de chakra rojo y la lanzaría hacia sus hermanos que lo esquivarían con dificultad. Naruto caería de pie al suelo y se dirigiría a gran velocidad a Menma que no reaccionaria por la velocidad del pelirrojo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos 6 metros. Naruto estaría a punto de arremeter nuevamente hacia el rubio pero este sería parado por unas cadenas las cuales fueron generadas por mito

-"Oye, Mito-Oneesan, ¿quieres que te de clases de vuelo?"-Preguntaría Naruto de forma maliciosa, a lo cual Mito no respondería porque no entendía o más bien casi nadie entendía que quería decir con eso, pero sus dudas serian aclaradas cuando de la nada en la armadura de Naruto saldrían unas alas, así Mito y los presentes entenderían las palabras de Naruto

-"¿Vas a hacer, lo que creo que harás?"-Pregunto Mito algo temerosa

-"Oh si lo haré"-Naruto prepararía sus alas y empezaría a volar, para evitar que mito se libere este tomaría su cuerpo con sus dos brazos empezando a girar en su propio eje, mareando a Mito, (N/A: digamos que está haciendo el ataque de "movimiento sísmico" de pokemon) aprovechando esto Naruto tomaría la cara de mito lanzándola al suelo, pero antes de que estrellara al piso, Menma utilizaría las manos con chakra de Kyubi tomando a Mito en el momento justo y poniéndola a su lado

-"Gracias Menma-Oniichan"-Agradecería Mito

-"Agradéceme después, tenemos que vencerlo primero"-Diria Menma, mientras observaba como Naruto descendía al suelo, sin decir nada

-"Mito-Oneechan, usemos nuestra técnica especial"-Dijo Menma

-"Esta bien, si no lo usamos no le ganaremos"-Dicho eso los hermanos alzarían uno de sus brazos, juntarían sus manos de dejando un espacio entre ellos. Ambos hermanos estarían acumulado chakra formando un Rasengan, después ese Rasengan se tornaría de color violeta y por ultimo su tamaño aumentaría bastante comparado al Rasengan original

-"Con que el Rasengan eh…, no me gusta para nada usar ese jutsu, por eso invente mi propia versión y ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego"-Después de que Naruto allá dicho esas palabras, Naruto levantaría un poco su antebrazo izquierdo acumulando chakra el cual tomaría forma de una esfera color azul que después se tornaría de un color verde, así es, Naruto estaba haciendo el Rasengan, casi nadie sabía cómo aprendió el Rasengan, a excepción de los amigos de Naruto

-"¿Cómo diablos aprendiste el Rasengan?"-Pregunto Mito

-"Simple observando los ejercicios que les daba su padre Minato de cómo hacer el Rasengan, ya saben eso de reventar los globos de agua y goma, además de mantener el Rasengan dentro del globo de aire"-Dijo Naruto con mucha tranquilidad

-"Como sea terminemos con esto"-Diria Menma y junto a Mito se dirigirían a una gran velocidad hacia Naruto que haría lo mismo. La tensión en el combate estaba al máximo, nadie sabía quién iba a ganar el choque, pero antes que los dos Rasengans impactara, entre medio aparecería un destello amarillo, era Minato

-"Ya es suficiente"-Diría el rubio mayor, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, así que Minato no tuvo más opción que pararlos haciendo uso de su Hiraishin no jutsu, pero antes de hacerlo notaria que algo tenia sujetada su pierna, era la cola de la parte del casco de Naruto

-"¡NO NOS INTERRUMPAS Bastardo!"-Gritaría Naruto para después arrojar a Minato en contra de una pared, el Hokage no pudo evitar el acto de Naruto al no prever que pasara algo así

-"¡ODAMA RASENGAN!"-Gritarían Menma y Mito al mismo tiempo

-"¡WELSH RASENGAN!"-Gritaría Naruto, así los ataque colisionarían provocando un choque que se veía igualado, pero a los pocos segundos Naruto ganaría terreno en el impacto

-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-Gritarían los peleadores provocando una estela de polvo, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Cuando el polvo se iría por completo se vería a Naruto con algunas grietas pequeñas en la armadura y a unos Mito y Menma en el piso con heridas

-"Debo de admitir que ese último ataque fue bueno, lograron agrietar mi armadura…, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy más fuerte que ustedes"-dicho esto Naruto se daría la vuelta, la armadura brillaría en su color carmesi con un poco de intensidad y desparecería. Naruto se alejaría de los cuerpos de Menma y Mito acercándose hacia Sasuke y Grayfia mientras era observado con asombro por los aldeanos y shinobis que no se podían creer que los hijos prodigios de Hokage fueran vencidos por alguien que desde su nacimiento fue tachado como alguien sin futuro como ninja, pero con ira por parte de las fangirls de Menma, aunque por alguna razón se sentían atraídas hacia el rubio sin saber el porqué, ya al estar cerca de ellos Grayfia le daría una reverencia y le diría

-"Fue un gran combate, lo hizo muy bien Naruto-Sama"-

-"Bah, no fue para tanto solo eran unos debilichos"-Dijo Naruto con algo de vergüenza

-"Claro que si lo fue, les diste la paliza que se merecían, tal vez aprendan un poco de humildad después de esto"-Diría Sasuke con una sonrisa

-"Bueno ya hice lo que quería hacer, ya no tengo nada más que hacer, voy a buscar un departamento antes que anochezca, vámonos Grayfia-Chan"-Diría Naruto para recibir un "Hai" de parte de Grayfia, ambos estarían por irse, pero serian detenidos por unas voces, ambos se darían la vuelta viendo a Minato sosteniendo a Mito y Kushina sosteniendo a Menma

-"¿Era necesaria dejarlos así?"-Preguntaría Minato serio

-"Una pelea es una pelea. Además no exageres, agradece que me contuve, si hubiera sido un combate a muerte, pues hubiera terminado con ellos, sin usar siquiera mi scale mail"-Respondería Naruto con tranquilidad

-"Pero ¿por qué le harías algo así a tus hermanos?"-Preguntaría esta vez Kushina seria, debía de admitir que Naruto se le paso la mano

-"En primera, para bajarlos de su nubesita de creerse los más fuertes y pongan sus pies en la tierra y en segunda, ellos no son mis hermanos"-Respondería Naruto, a lo que Minato y Kushina cuestionarían el porqué, pero Naruto en respuesta le daría el pergamino que ellos firmaron, ya teniéndolo en manos Minato y Kushina se darían cuenta de que era un pergamino para dejar de pertenecer a un clan

-"Pe-Pero hijo, ¿Por qué te vas?"-Preguntaría Minato confundido

-"Y aun preguntas, ustedes nunca me hicieron caso o me tomaron importancia, incluso a veces se olvidaban hasta de mi existencia, cada vez que les pedía que me entrenaran nunca aceptaban, dándome de excusa de que tenían que entrenar a Menma y Mito, haciendo que su estúpido ego aumentara, cada vez que era mi cumpleaños se les olvidaba o si se acordaban, solo me daban ropa vieja diciendo que era ropa nueva, siempre tuve que cocinar yo mismo mi comida, porque decían que ya no quedaba, siempre que se iban de vacaciones siempre me dejaban en casa dando de pretexto de que alguien la tenía que cuidar y ustedes nunca me ayudaron en mi vida o siquiera me han dicho que estaban felices de que naciera. Por eso me voy a vivir yo solo con Grayfia-Chan, que es la persona que yo más aprecio en mi vida a diferencia de ustedes"-Dijo Naruto con algo de enojo en sus palabras, después de esas palabras este se alejaría, Minato y Kushina que estarían muy tristes después de esas palabras, ellos no sabían que tanto sufrió su hijo por su favoritismo hacia Menma y Mito y los demás Shinobis y aldeanos no sabían ni cómo reaccionar, ya que el hijo del Yondaime había rechazado a su propia familia

-"Adiós Sasuke, nos vemos mañana"-Se despediría Naruto de su amigo alejandose

-"Hijo… por favor no te vayas"-Dijo Kushina acercándose casi llorando, aunque ella siempre le presto más atención a Menma y Mito y quería intentar disculparse con Naruto y enmendar sus errores del pasado

-"Ya escucho a Naruto-Sama, el ya no quiere tener nada que ver con usted o su familia"-Dijo la maid de Naruto seria, poniéndose entre medio de los pelirrojos

-"¡Y tu quien rayos eras para decirme eso!"-Grito Kushina con enojo

-"Soy su sirvienta y guardiana, es mi deber de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza sin importar de quien se trate"-Respondió Grayfia en tono amenazador expulsando poder demoniaco, todos sintieron ese gran poder que se compararía con un jounin normal, pero también notarían que su energía era muy oscura. Mientras todo esto pasaba Minato estaba parado sin hacer nada

-"¿Tan mal padre he sido con Naruto?, sé que no soy un padre perfecto y que a veces fallo en eso, pero acaso ¿tanto me he concentrado en Menma y Mito?"-Esos eran los pensamientos del rubio mayor, que recordaba las veces en las que Naruto les pidió entrenar, que le dieran de comer ir a pasear con ellos entre otras cosas

-"Grayfia-Chan es suficiente, ya vayámonos"-Dijo Naruto que estaba viéndolos de lejos

-"Hai Naruto"-Respondió la peliplata dirigiéndose a Naruto y yéndose ambos

Después de eso la fiesta seguiría con "normalidad", ya que Menma y Mito despertaron de su inconciencia y estaban muy enojados de la manera en que su hermano los había humillado frente a todos, pero poco le importaba si Naruto se haya ido dela familia. Minato y Kushina no estaban mejor, ellos estaban arrepentidos de todo lo que le hicieron a Naruto, los invitados que tenían una relación con ellos intentaban consolarlos, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que ambos se calmarían y acordarían el recuperar a Naruto y que vuelvan a ser una familia como debe ser

Pasaría media hora después la pelea entre Naruto y sus hermanos, Naruto y Grayfia estaban dentro de un departamento comprado por Naruto que estaba desellando todos los objetos que había guardado en unos pergaminos y Grayfia estaría limpiando las habitaciones. Al cabo de una hora las habitaciones estaban limpias, después de terminar con el trabajo se dispondrían a tomar la cena o más bien comerían ramen instantáneo, ya que no tenían nada más que comer. A Grayfia no es que no le guste el ramen, pero ella prefiere comer cosas más sanas y a veces reprende a Naruto por comer siempre ramen. Ya al terminar de cenar ambos se irían a la habitación. Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con Grayfia, el pelirrojo se dormiría en ropa interior y la peliplata se desnudaría como siempre, ambos se acostarían, pero Grayfia se pondría sobre Naruto y le diría en un susurro

-"Naruto-Kun, aún falta mi regalo"-Naruto no entendería porque de repente Grayfia había dicho eso, pero sus dudad se irían cuando ella lentamente se acercaría a su rostro y le daría un beso en la mejilla, Naruto ante esto tendría un pequeño rubor

-"no fue el mejor regalo comparado al de los Uchihas, pero tenga por seguro que ese beso tenia todos los sentimientos que le tengo a usted"-Dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa y le daría un abrazo

-"Descanse Naruto-Sama"-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida, Naruto saldría de su a asombro y diría

-"Tú también descansa mi querida Grayfia-Chan"-Dijo Naruto para quedarse dormido

* * *

Se que tengo que explicar el por que de la demora, pero se los resumiré, me hice un poco adicto al Touhou ademas de tener que leer la novela ligera de High School DXD para hacer algunas sagas que tengo en mente. Tenia Planeado subir el capitulo el 17 de Enero, pero por algunas cosas personales tuve que aplazar lo hasta este día, bueno gente eso fue todo lo que tenia que decir Chao Chao


	6. Una rivalidad nace

Ciaos-

(Rápido)

(Agárrenlo)

(Ahí está)

Okay mejor los dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos al final (Saliendo corriendo de unas personas con tridentes y antorchas)

* * *

Naruto, El Sekiryuutei

Cap 5: "Una rivalidad nace"

Se vería a un Naruto y Grayfia afuera de su departamento junto a Sasuke. Lo que resalta de esta escena es que Naruto en su cara tenía una expresión de asombro al igual que Grayfia, ya que Sasuke tenía entre sus manos un pergamino, pero no era un pergamino común y corriente, ya que este es un pergamino para dejar de pertenecer a un clan, firmado por una persona la cual era Fugaku (N/A: Cabe resaltar que ahora Sasuke tiene la misma camisa azul que usaba en las primeras temporadas de Naruto, pero la diferencia es que ahora no tiene el simbolo Uchiha en la espalda).

-"Enserio, no puedo creer que el idiota de tu padre haya firmado ese pergamino"-Diría Naruto.

-"Lo peor de esto, es que lo leyó y de igual forma lo firmo, aunque no me sorprende después de todo, él le dijo una vez a Akame que yo solo soy una vergüenza para lo Uchihas, pero no me importa, después de todo, yo me beneficio"-Comentaría Sasuke.

-"¿Pero cómo reaccionaron los demás sobre esto?"-Preguntaría el pelirrojo.

-"Itachi y Shizui, no querían que me fuera del clan, pero respetaban mi decisión y sobre mi madre, ella no lo quería aceptarlo, pero después de un tiempo la convencí de dejar el clan"-Respondería el azabache, después de un rato de charla, el trio saldría afuera donde eran el centro de atención y muchos miraban con respeto a Naruto. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la pelea entre Menma y Mito contra Naruto, todos sabían que Naruto les había ganado con mucha facilidad a sus hermanos, también se rumoreaba de que el pelirrojo dejo de pertenecer a sus respectivos clanes y uno que decía que Naruto era Jinchuriki de un dragón, ambos se expandieron como pólvora por la aldea, muchos afirmaban que los rumores eran verdad y unos pocos intentaban desmentirlos, el consejo civil de Konoha también se enteraron de eso, aunque también tenían sus dudas decidieron mejor esperar hasta la prueba de graduación para ver si el rumor era verdad y ese día era hoy, pero los pasos del grupo serian detenidos al ver un destello amarillo en el que aparecieron Minato y Kushina en compañía de Menma y Mito que estaban con una expresión neutra, pero por dentro no querían ver a Naruto por la humillación que les dio en su cumpleaños.

-"Hijo, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?"-Preguntaría Minato, mientras recibían muchas miradas de los aldeanos.

-"Sasuke adelántate, después te sigo"-Diría Naruto, para que Sasuke siguiera su camino, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, Grayfia se pondría delante de Naruto expulsando poder demoniaco.

-"¿Acaso no fui lo bastante clara?, mi amo no quiere tener nada con ustedes"-Dijo Grayfia con una actitud hostil asustando a los aldeanos que miraban la escena.

-"Alto Grayfia-Chan"-Diría Naruto para que Grayfia se detuviera, este no quería tener problemas y solo diría con un tono de voz frio y mirada intimidante -"No tengo tiempo para ustedes, así que nos vemos Hokage-Sama y Kushina-Sama"- pero antes de que este se pudiera retirar con su acompañante, Kushina hablaría.

-"Naruto, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que volvamos hacer una familia como tenía que ser?"-Preguntaría la pelirroja mayor con tristeza en su voz, afirmando el rumor de que Naruto dejo de ser Namikaze y Uzumaki.

-"Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?, ¿Por qué ahora que saben que soy el portador del dragón emperador rojo quieren que sea parte de su familia?, acaso solo me quieren por ser el sekiryuutei, no es muy distinto a lo que intentarían los vejestorios del consejo"-Respondería, impresionando a los aldeanos, ya que con esas palabras, había afirmado el rumor de que Naruto en su interior tenia a un dragón.

-"Naruto, sé que cometimos un grave error al ignorarte, por eso estamos intentando ganarnos de nuevo tu cariño o por lo menos confianza, y no lo hacemos por que seas el jinchuriki de un dragón, sino porque eres nuestro hijo"-Respondería el yondaime con firmeza.

-"Ja, creen, que por solo pedírmelo, yo los perdonaría y haría como si todos los años en los que me ignoraron los dejaría pasar. Los heridas del cuerpo sanan, pero una herida en el corazón deja una cicatriz que podría perdurar, por semanas, meses o años"-Diría el pelirrojo desanimando a Minato, Kushina y extrañamente un poco a Menma y Mito, estos dos aunque no apreciaban mucho a Naruto, muy en el fondo lo querían un poco, pero su orgullo y la ira que tenían por la humillación que los hizo pasar los cegaba -"Pero"-interrumpiría para que los anteriormente mencionados salgan de sus pensamiento -"No son imposibles de curar. Sería muy estúpido tenerles un rencor para toda mi vida así que talvez, algún día por azares del destino los perdone"-Terminaría, animando un poco a su familia, Naruto se estaría empezando a retirar, pero antes de irse les diría a los cuatro con una y voz seria -"Lastimosamente ese día no es hoy"-Dándose la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que se pudiera retirar de nuevo, Minato le preguntaría algo.

-"Dime Naruto, ¿Quién el poseedor del dragan blanco?"-Impresionando de nueva cuenta a los aldeanos, porque al parecer había otro jinchuriki de un dragón lo que el anteriormente mencionado contestaría.

-"Solo te puedo decir que hoy va aparecer"-Así yéndose definitivamente.

Después de un rato Naruto y Grayfia alcanzarían a Sasuke, teniendo una conversación sobre cosas triviales, al paso de unos minutos el trio llegaría a la academia entrando al salon, ellos serían los primeros estudiantes en llegar aparte de Menma y Mito, cabe resaltar que esta vez Naruto estaría acompañado de Grayfia, al no tener que ocultarla a los demás, en la sala estaría el Hokage con su esposa acompañado de Jounins y los dos Chunins que supervisarían la prueba, Iruka y Mizuki. Los recién llegados serian mirados con mucho interés por parte de los ninjas, al saber de lo que era capaz Naruto, pero también tendrían cierta curiosidad por saber más sobre Grayfia. Naruto estaría sentado cerca de una pared a su lado estaría Grayfia y por ultimo Sasuke.

-"Este, Naruto"-Diría una voz la cual era de Iruka-"Ella no puede tomar el examen"-.

-"Lo sé, pero ella prefirió seguirme, tranquilo ella va a salir cuando empiece el examen"-Contestaría el pelirrojo.

Pasarían los minutos, Sasuke para matar el rato mientras los demás estudiantes llegaban decidió sacar un libro que tenía guardado en su porta kunais y shurikens, mientras que Naruto decidiría dormir un rato y se acostaría en la mesa para dormir, pero en unos segundos, este sentiría que lo movieron y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en el regazo de Grayfia, cosa que haría que se sonrojara un poco, ya que recibía las miradas de los demás.

-"Gra-Grayfia-Chan, esto es un poco vergonzoso mientras los otros nos ven"-Diría Naruto un poco rojo.

-"Solo no les preste atención Naruto-Sama"-Diría la maid con una voz cálida. Naruto haría caso a sus palabras y cerraría los ojos y se dormiría, Grayfia imitando la acción, sacaría un libro y lo leería, los demás ninjas hombres que veían esto, no podían evitar sentir un poco de celos, porque querían estar en el lugar de Naruto, las kunoichis no le tomarían mayor importancia y Kushina se moría de celos maternales, ya que su hijo le daba más atención a su sirvienta que a su propia madre. Pasarían 30 minutos y ya todos los estudiantes ya estarían reunidos, Sasuke con Grayfia seguían leyendo sus respectivos libros y Naruto seguía durmiendo muy cómodamente en el regazo de la peliplata.

-"Bien chicos, el examen está por comenzar"-Aviso Iruka, así retirándose los Jounins, el Hokage con su esposa y Grayfia. Ya habrían pasada 5 minutos desde que el examen comenzó el primero en terminar fue Shikamaru Nara y yéndose afuera del salón esperando que los demás salieran y después de otros 3 minutos saldrían Sasuke y Naruto con la mirada impresionada de los demás, no les extraño que Shikamaru pudiera terminarlo de los primeros, después de todo era un Nara, pero que Naruto y Sasuke vinieran después de él era digno de impresionar, Grayfia se acercaría a los recién llegados preguntándoles con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo les fue?"-.

-"Estuvo un poco complicado, pero nada que yo no pudiera resolver"-Contesto el Ex-Uchiha de manera arrogante.

-"Lo mismo que Sasuke"-Respondería Naruto con simpleza, después Sasuke miraría al pelirrojo y le diría con actitud burlesca le diría.

-"Grayfia-Chan, te obligo a estudiar no es así"-Asiendo que Naruto se sonroje un poco porque la noche previa al examen Grayfia hizo estudiar a Naruto hasta que se aprendiera to dos lo contenidos que iban a aparecer en la prueba, pero eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke se empiece a reír un poco, los demás presentes en la sala tampoco pudieron evitar reírse al igual que él.

-"Felicidades amigo, ya te estas comportando como un dominado"-Dijo el azabache, para que Naruto se enoje y le responda.

-"¡Cállate!"-.

Después de otro rato de espera, los alumnos saldrían a fuera para comenzar la siguiente prueba, también estarían los padres de los aspirantes a ser genins, sin dejar a un lado a los ninjas que estaban anteriormente en la sala de exámenes, pera también se haría presente el consejo de la aldea, ya que querían saber el nivel de los hijos de hokage y de la hija de Fugaku y averiguar de una vez por todos si era verdad el rumor de los jinchurikis de dragones.

-"Bien aspirantes a genins, ahora comenzaremos con una prueba diferente a la anterior, porque será de puntería de Shurikens y Kunais, para aprobar tiene que tener en cada uno 6 aciertos de 10"-De esa forma la prueba dio inicio los hijo de civiles normalmente hacían 6/10 aciertos en shuriken y kunais, pero uno que otro desaprobaba, los mejores puntajes los hicieron los hijos de los líderes de clanes, la mayoría sacaba 8/10 en ambos tipos de armas, pero los que mejor puntería tenían fueron los hijos del hokage y Akame que sacaron 9/10 tanto en kunais como shurikens, pero cuando llego el turno de Naruto, el saco 10/10 junto a Sasuke que saco la misma puntuación, impresionando a los espectadores que le daban crédito a ambos por su puntería, Mito, Menma y Akame se pondrían un poco celosos al ver que fueron superados por sus hermanos.

-"Ahora chicos, van a empezar las pruebas de taijutsu"-Dijo Mizuki.

-"Comenzaremos con el de las mujeres"-Prosiguió Iruka, comenzando con la prueba. Pasarían los combates, hubo unos buenos, como el de las hijas de los líderes de clanes, así como unos malos, como luchas entre fangirls de Menma, los más interesantes fueron la pelea entre Akame contra Hinata, donde la ganadora fue la Uchiha, esta fue la penúltima pelea antes de la final que sería Mito contra Akame.

-"Ahora que dé comienzo a la última pelea de las mujeres, Akame Uchiha contra Mito Uzumaki"-Dijo Iruka, las anteriormente mencionadas, pasarían al escenario del combate.

-"Comiencen"-Sentencio el Chunin, y las peleadoras se abalanzaron la una con la otra, hacia iniciando una reñida pelea de Taijutsu la cual se veía muy igualada, se daban patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad por unos minutos, hasta que Akame para tomar la ventaja activo su sharingan de 3 tomoes dándole ventaja por unos segundos, pero no contaría con que Mito canalizara chakra del kyubi aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, inclinando la balanza a su favor la pelea duraría unos minutos más, dando como vencedora a Mito, esta se acercaría a Akame que estaba en el suelo de rodillas, tendiéndole la mano.

-"Peleaste bien, mejoraste mucho desde nuestra última pelea"-Dijo Mito, la Uchiha tomaría la mano de Mito levantándose.

-"Admito mi derrota, pero la próxima vez ganare"-Sentencio Akame, para volver con los demás, donde fue felicitada por Fugaku, Sasuke que estaba escuchando como su ex-padre alababa a su antes hermana, los miraría con odio, pero sentiría que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, este era Naruto

-"Tranquilo Sasuke, ellos ya no son tu familia"-Dijo el pelirrojo para que se calme, cosa que funcionaria.

-"Papa"-Diría Mito acercándose a Minato.

-"¿Qué pasa hija?"-Preguntaría el rubio.

-"Hay alguien a quien quiero enfrentar"-.

-"¿Y quién es?"-.

-"A ella"-Respondió la pelirroja, apuntando a Grayfia quien estaba con Naruto y Sasuke, no muy lejos de ellos, ganándose la atención de estos y en general todos los reunidos, no era secreto que no se sabía nada de la peliplata, pero la mayoría de los presentes pensaban que solo era una sirvienta ordinaria.

-"¿Quieres enfrentarte a Grayfia-Chan?"-Preguntaría Naruto.

-"Si"-Respondería Mito.

-"No estoy seguro de esto"-Diría dudoso el Yondaime.

-"Déjalas, si ella se quiere luchar contra ella no me importa, pero eso depende si Grayfia-Chan desea pelear o no"-Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a la maid.

-"No me importaría, hace un tiempo que no tengo un combate de verdad"-Contestaría seria, pero su vista se iría asía Mito, con una mirada y voz amenazante diría -"Mejor prepárate, no voy a ser blanda y menos contigo"-Mito no pudo evitar tener un pequeño escalofrió, pero decidió omitir ese detalle y paso a ir al campo de batalla acompañada de Grayfia.

-"¿Tu amiga estará bien?"-Preguntaría Minato a Naruto.

-"Que su apariencia no te confunda, ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta"-Respondería el pelirrojo, dejando a los demás con la interrogante, de que tan fuerte era, aunque los espectadores no sé podían imaginar a la hija de hokage siendo derrotada.

-"¿Hokage-Sama, autoriza este encuentro?, recuerde que ahora vienen los encuentros de los hombres"-Preguntaría Iruka acompañado de Mizuki, Minato estaría pensativo, porque no sabía que responder.

-"Acepto este encuentro"-Respondería el Hokage, sorprendiendo a los demás por dicha respuesta.

En el escenario, los participantes escucharían la respuesta de Minato. Grayfia estaría de brazos cruzados mirando a Mito con su mirada seria. Mito decidiría ignorarla y le lanzaría unos 3 shurikens que serían esquivadas fácilmente por la peliplata, Mito empezaría a realizar sellos de manos y exclamaría.

-"Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque)"-Juntando sus manos y lanzando un pequeño vendaval a presión de las manos de la kunoichi, y va directo a su enemigo, todos miran atentos a Grayfia para ver cómo se defiende del ataque, la maid de un bolsillo de su uniforme sacaría un abanico, concentrando su poder demoniaco en él y agitándolo para contraatacar con un vendaval de viento contrarrestando el jutsu de Mito.

-"Que demonios"- Seria el pensamiento general de las personas que no conocían a Grayfia.

Mito no se dejaría intimidar y se lanzaría a máxima velocidad con Grayfia, enfrascándose en una pelea de taijutsu, Mito intentaría darle una seria de puñetazos y patadas que serían esquivadas por su oponente, la peliplata ya aburrida de su oponente desaparecería de la vista de la pelirroja, que intentaría buscarla con la vista, pero se daría cuenta de que los chunins, jounins, su padre el Hokage y otros ninjas estaban mirando a una dirección en específico, así que decidiría mirar a esa dirección, observando que en el techo de la academia se encontraba Grayfia viéndola con una mirada seria y aburrida le diría.

-"Ahora es mi turno"-Así ella daría un salto y le lanzaría unas shurikens que serían esquivadas por Mito, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Grayfia aparecería delante de ella y le daría un puñetazo en la cara.

-"Su fuerza es como la de mi madre cuando se enoja"-Pensaría la pelirroja mientras era mandada a volar unos metros atrás, pero antes que pudiera hacer contacto con el suelo, Grayfia se pondría a un lado de su oponente, dándole una patada de hacha a la espalda mandándola unos 8 metros al aire y no terminaría ahí, ya que la maid daría un salto quedando a la altura de Mito, juntando su dos manos como un mazo, propinándole un golpe mandándola al suelo creando un pequeño cráter. La mayoría que vieron eso quedaron boquiabiertos, simplemente, nadie se esperaba que una "simple criada" pudiera dejar acorrala a una kunoichi como Mito, aunque sabían que ella no era muy fuerte comparada con jounins, pero tampoco era para nada débil en toda la expresión de la palabra, Naruto y Sasuke simplemente esbozarían una sonrisa viendo como todos se impresionaban. Siguiendo con la pelea, Mito que aún estaba en el agujero y arrodillada, esta optaría por usar el chakra del kyubi, cosa que resultaría efectivo, al ya no sentir tanto dolor por los golpes de Grayfia, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, la peliplata pondría su pie en la espalda de su oponente para que no se pueda levantar, ella intentaría liberarse con más fuerza, pero era inútil, Grayfia haría mas presión en la espalda de la pelirroja, la cual daría un pequeño gemido de dolor. La peliplata sacaría su pierna de la espalda de Mito y la tomaría del cabello para levantarla y ponerla a su altura para decirle unas palabras.

-"Es tiempo de acabar"-Así Grayfia le daría una patada en el estómago, mandándola lejos del lugar de la pelea, pasarían unos segundos y Grayfia se daría la vuelta para retirarse creyendo que su oponente fue derrotado, pero escucharía una voz diciendo.

-"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Agua)"- Grayfia miraría para atrás viendo como un dragón de agua se dirigía hacia ella, sorprendiendo a los demás ninjas, porque ese jutsu era de clase A, el ataque se estaría aproximando a su objetivo la cual no se movería dando a entender que resistiría el ataque, ya cuando el ataque impactaría, Grayfia tomaría el dragón de agua, que para el asombro de todos, este se empezaría a congelar.

-"¿Hyōton?"-Sería el pensamiento general de los espectadores que no salían de su asombro.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar Hyōton, ese kekkei genkai solo le pertenece al clan Yuki?!"-Reclamaría Mito con enojo, porque paro el mejor jutsu que tenía en su arsenal con facilidad.

-"Eso no te incumbe"-Dijo fríamente Grayfia, corriendo hacia Mito dándole un golpe en el estómago que la haría escupir sangre, para después darle un codazo en la nuca y recibirla con un rodillazo en la mandíbula, después sacaría su abanico con poder demoniaco, lanzándole un vendaval de viento más poderoso que la última vez, mandando la a estrellarse fuertemente con un muro, la peliplata avanzaría hacia la Uzumaki tomándola del rostro estrellándola contra el piso creando otro cráter, los genins ante esto harían una mueca de dolor, al ver cómo le estaban dando una paliza a la pelirroja, pero las kunoichis que ya habían enfrentado a Mito en el fondo no podían evitar sentirse bien por la humillación que le estaban haciendo pasar.

-" Ya alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esa engreída"- Comento una kunoichi, provocando que Kushina se enoje ante estas palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón en sus palabras.

Siguiendo con la pelea, Mito aun estaría en el suelo, con la gélida mirada de Grayfia, que crearía una lanza de hielo apuntando al cráneo de la jinchuriki del Kyubi, asustando a esta como a los demás que miraban el combate, la peliplata estaría a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, Minato estaba por hacer el hiraishin no jutsu, pero Grayfia se detendría a unos pocos centímetros de impactar la lanza.

-"No vale la pena el matarte, eso le traería problemas a Naruto-Sama"-Diría la maid, mientras era mirada por Mito, que sentía impotencia y enojo por ser vencida por una sirvienta, la peliplata simplemente le daría una patada al torso de la pelirroja, que sería mandada a estrellarse al suelo cerca de su familia, con la atenta de los demás que estaban sumamente impresionados, cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia Naruto, Mito que por suerte no termino inconsciente y estaba de pie con ayuda de Minato le preguntaría algo.

-"¿Quién eres en realidad?"-Grayfia al escuchar su pregunta, miraría a la pelirroja respondiéndole.

-"Soy Grayfia Lucifuge, otros me llaman Bina Lessthan, pero en el campo de batalla me llaman 'La Dama de Cabello Plateado de la Aniquilación'"-.

-"Que conste que esto no termina aquí, algún día tendré mi revancha contigo, y te venceré, 'Dama de Cabello Plateado de la Aniquilación'"-Dijo Mito de forma retadora, pero la parte final lo diría de forma burlona, la peliplata no tomaría mayor importancia y se iría dónde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien Grayfia-Chan"-Dijo Naruto, dejando algo sorprendido a algunos, ya que el pelirrojo le importaba más su sirvienta que a su propia hermana, pero recordarían que en el cumpleaños de los hijos del Hokage, Naruto dejo de ser la familia de Kushina y Minato.

-"Me complace escuchar eso, Naruto-Sama"-Respondería la peliplata.

-"Ahora que dé inicio los combates de los hombres"-Sentencio Iruka, así dando paso al combate de los hombres, los combates se darían de forma parecida al de las mujeres, los combates de los hijos de civiles eran aburrido, pero el de los líderes de clanes eran los mejores, ya eran las semifinales, y para sorpresa de todos, los últimos combates eran, Kiba Inuzuka contra Naruto y Menma Namikaze contra Sasuke.

-"El siguiente combate es Kiba Inuzuka contra Naruto Nami-"-Estaba diciendo Iruka, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-"Es solo Naruto"-Dijo este, entristeciendo a su familia por dicha respuesta.

-"Eh…, si Naruto, ambos pasen adelante"-Así los anteriormente mencionados pasarían al lugar del combate.

-"Mejor prepárate, yo voy a vencer-"-Empezó a hablar Kiba, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-"Lo siento Kiba, sé que somos amigos, pero no tengo tiempo para diálogos clichés de pelea, así que hare esto rápido"-Así el pelirrojo se dirigiría asía Kiba a una gran velocidad dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo escupir sangre, Naruto no lo dejaría descansar y rápidamente le daría 2 puñetazos en el rostro, y por ultimo una patada lateral en el rostro, mandándolo a chocar con las rejas de la academia, dejándolo inconsciente, asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes. Tsume y Hana se quedarían sin palabras, ya que su hijo y hermano respectivamente, fue derrota de manera tan fácil, pero se dieron cuenta de que los golpes que le dio Naruto, no eran unos comunes, si no que eran unos golpes extremadamente fuertes.

-"Iruka-Sensei, ya gane"-Dijo Naruto, para hacer que el chunin lo haga ganador, haciendo que Iruka saliera de su asombro.

-"… El ganador es Naruto. El siguiente combate es Menma Namikaze contra Sasuke Uchi-"-Diría Iruka, siendo interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por Sasuke.

-Ya no soy Uchiha-Al decir esto Mikoto, Itachi y Shizui, se deprimirían un poco, mientras que a Fugaku le daba igual.

-"Como sea, Comiencen"-Sentencio Mizuki. Sasuke y Menma se mirarían de frente, el Hakuriokou activaría su sharingan de 3 tomoes.

-"Diablos, me encantaría darle una golpiza como Naruto con la Dividing Gear, pero quiero ahorrar todas mis fuerzas en mi pelea contra el"-Pensaría el azabache poniéndose en posición de pelea, Menma imitaría la acción del ex-Uchiha y ambos se abalanzarían el uno contra el otro, dándose diversos golpes, pero Sasuke claramente estaba teniendo la ventaja por su sharingan, el rubio al notar que al paso que iba no podría derrotar a Sasuke, sacaría chakra de su bijuu, igualando al azabache. Menma intentaría golpear a Sasuke en la cara, pero este lo pararía sujetándolo del puño, el usuario del sharingan le daría un fuerte cabezazo asiendo que los dos goteen un poco de sangre del cráneo, Menma se distraería con ese golpe agarrándose de la cabeza y Sasuke aprovecharía su descuido dándole 6 fuertes golpes en el estómago y terminar con un uppercut, quedando, aunque no inconsciente, pero muy debilitado.

-"El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha"-Determino Mizuki, los espectadores esperaban que el ganador fuera Menma, ya que pensaban que sería el único capaz de enfrentar a Naruto por lo que paso en la fiesta de cumpleaños. El Uchiha regresaría donde estaba Naruto y Grayfia, sin antes mirar a Fugaku, que le daría una mirada sin sentimientos, Sasuke ante esto simplemente frunciría ceño con molestia y seguiría su camino.

-"Ahora, que dé comienzo a la pelea final… Naruto contra Sasuke"-Dijo Iruka.

* * *

Ahora sí, Ciaossu, bien sé que hacer fics no es mi obligación, pero les explicare la inactividad, salí de vacación por 2 semanas y obviamente no pude tocar la PC por esos días, aparte, quería aprovechar mis días de vacaciones, haciendo cosas que me gustan. Otra cosa, ya voy a entrar de nuevo al liceo, y me costara más subir fanfics, pero tampoco será como que suba capitulas cada 4 meses jeje. Y por último, creo que algunas personas creyeron que en la parte final del capítulo anterior, Naruto se confesó a Grayfia, pero se equivocan, solo fue un pequeño momento romántico que quería poner, si hubiera sido una declaración de amor, la escena la hubiera hecho de mejor manera. Sin más que decir, me despido Chao Chao


	7. Naruto Vs Sasuke

Ciaossu, bueno, no me voy alargar con una introducción, ya esta claro que solo quieren ver el capitula, así que sin mas que agregar, comencemos con el fic

Al toque no mas perro

* * *

Naruto, El Sekiryuutei

Capitulo 6: "Naruto Vs Sasuke"

Los mencionados al escuchar sus nombres, se mirarían fijamente y pasarían a al lugar del combate, la tensión del ambiente era muy notoria, no era secreto para nadie que Naruto y Sasuke eran mejores amigos, pero también rivales.

-"Este momento siempre los espere"-Diría Sasuke con emoción, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-"No eres el único"-Comentaría Naruto poniéndose en posición al igual que Sasuke, ambos se mirarían unos momentos, hasta que sin previo aviso, los dos correrían el uno al otro a gran velocidad y terminarían chocando antebrazos con bastante fuerza, ambos se separarían y Sasuke intentaría dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero Naruto lo pararía con su mano, el azabache no pararía y le daría una patada giratoria que Naruto que pararía de nuevo con su antebrazo, el pelirrojo imitaría la acción de Sasuke, pero este al igual que Naruto lo pararía con él antebrazo, de nuevo se separarían y el ex-uzumaki le daría un puñetazo al rostro, que su oponente detendría con una mano, el ex-Uchiha le daría una patada en la barbilla, que lo dejaría algo aturdido, pero logro recomponerse, este agarraría su pierna atrayéndolo hacia el dándole un golpe con el codo haciéndolo retroceder, los maestros que estaban presentes les dieron crédito a ambos, ya que sus movimientos eran bastante bien ejecutados.

-"Sabes que Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vamos a la parte que ambos queremos?"-Diría Naruto, haciendo que casi todos se confundan, a excepción de Grayfia, Itachi y Shizui que solo esbozarían una sonrisa.

-"Me leíste la mente, pues hagámoslo"-Respondería Sasuke, Naruto solo levantaría su brazo izquierdo cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-"Boosted Gear"-Diría Naruto cubriendo su antebrazo de un color rojo, apareciendo su guantelete, impresionando a los demás, ya que sabían que Naruto ahora pelearía enserio, Fugaku que veía el combate, sabia lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser Naruto con el poder de su dragón así que decidiría hablar con Sasuke.

-"Sasuke, ya ríndete, no quiero que humilles más al clan Uchiha"-Los demás que escucharon el comentaría de Fugaku se decepcionarían de este, Sasuke se voltearía hacia su antes padres.

-"Nadie pidió tu opinión maldito bastado"-Respondería Sasuke -"Yo ya no formo clan Uchiha, así que no me incluyas en los tuyos, además veamos si dices lo mismo después de ver esto"-Al escuchar esa revelación, todos se sintieron más decepcionados del actual jefe de los Uchihas, pero de igual manera querían ver como Sasuke se defendía de Naruto.

-"Dividing Gear"-Dijo Sasuke y seria iluminado por una fuerte luz azul que lo envolvió, confundiendo a los presentes que no sabían que estaba pasando, después ese resplandor empezaría elevarse, después de estar a una altura considerable del suelo, la luz se dispersaría, mostrando a Sasuke con dos alas blancas, cada una con cuatro plumas de energía azules.

-"¿Qué diablos?"-Seria el pensamiento general de los espectadores.

-"¿No se los vas a decir Sasuke?"-Preguntaría Naruto.

-"Pues claro"-Respondería Sasuke, mirando a los espectadores -"Como ustedes ya sabrán, Naruto es el Sekiryuutei, al portar en su interior a Ddraig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales, Welsh Dragon"-Todos los espectadores, se preguntaban es sus mentes a que quería llegar -"Pues yo soy el Hakuryuukou, ya que en mi interior, está el segundo dragón celestial, Albion el Vanishing Dragon"-Esto dejaría en shock a los demás, en especial a Minato, ya que de todos las personas que pudo haber imaginado, a Sasuke era el que menos esperaba que fuera el segundo jinchuriki de un dragón.

-"Sasuke, explícame ¿por qué nunca me contaste sobre esto?"-Preguntaría Fugaku con furia reprimida, ya que ahora se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

-"Bueno, según tu yo era la vergüenza del clan Uchiha, así que no le vi caso el contarte de que soy el portador de uno de los dragones más fuertes existentes"-Respondió en tono burlón Sasuke, haciendo que Fugaku se enfade más.

-"Fugaku, eres un completo idiota"-Fue el pensamiento de muchas personas, mientras que Itachi ya se estaba avergonzando de tener un padre como él y Akame estaba teniendo celos de que su ex-hermano la esté opacando tanto.

-"Bueno, ahora que explique esto, Naruto, que la primera pelea en la historia de los dos dragones celestiales de inicio"-Dijo Sasuke con mucha emoción.

-"Pues empecemos"-Dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-"Chicos están seguros de esto, ni siquiera sé si ese guantelete o las alas están permitidas"-Intervino una voz, que era perteneciente a Minato, pero antes que Naruto o Sasuke dijeran algo, se escucharía otra voz.

-"Déjalos Minato"-Este era Danzo Shimura -"Permíteles pelear de esta manera, así podremos saber que tan fuertes, son los dragones, yo sé que todos los presentes tienen la curiosidad de saber cuál es el máximo poder de ambos, además ¿por qué no les cumples el capricho que tienen ambos?, de seguro ellos te van a reclamar y Naruto te va a odiar más de lo que ya te odia"-Terminaría Danzo, ese último comentario que dijo lo hizo enojar un poco, además el rubio ya sabía de ante mano lo que quería lograr con esto, pero no dejaría que su hijo se una a raíz, ni mucho menos dejar que lo convierta a él y a Sasuke en armas de Konoha, aun así de igual forma autorizaría el combate, para saber el máximo poder de ambos.

-"Autorizo el combate, pero recuerden, siguen prohibido los Jutsus"-Respondería con seriedad en su voz y regresaría con su familia, Danzo en su mente esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria y de forma regresaría con los ancianos del consejo.

-"Veamos si sirven como armas para Konoha"-Pensaría Danzo de manera maléfica.

Sasuke pasaría de tener una expresión seria, a tener una de emoción -"Bien, aquí voy Naruto, balance breaker"-.

(Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker)

Así en Sasuke empezó a aparecer una armadura muy similar a la de Naruto, solo que esta era de color blanco y las gemas de esta eran azules además de tener detalles dorados en esta, Naruto no se quedaría atrás e imitaría la acción de Sasuke.

-"balance Breaker"-

(Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker)

Naruto seria envuelto en un torrente de fuego, y cuando se dispersaría, revelaría a Naruto con su armadura envuelto con un aura roja, el pelirrojo sacaría sus alas y se abalanzaría a su oponente.

(Boost Boost Boost) Aumentaba el guantelete de Naruto, mientras se dirigía a Sasuke, intentándole dar un derechazo a su rostro, pero el azabache lo pararía con su mano y sin perder tiempo le daría un derechazo a su estomago que solo lo haría retroceder.

(Divide Divide) Contrarrestarían las alas de Sasuke, igualando el poder de ambos, los ninjas sentirían eso y tendrían dudas.

-"Oí, ¿Por qué el chakra de Naruto disminuyo?"-Preguntaría Menma a Grayfia que estaría cerca de ellos, ante esto, la peliplata daría un suspira, ya que si no le contestaba no la iba a dejar tranquila y al parecer Sasuke no le importaría.

-"Como Sasuke-San, él es el opuesto de Naruto-Sama, eso incluye sus poderes, Naruto-Sama con su Boosted Gear puede duplicar y transferir su poder a otras personas, pero Sasuke-San con la Dividing Gear tiene la habilidad de dividir el poder de otras personas y hacerlo suyo"-Respondería Grayfia para la impresión de todos.

Sasuke que tenía tanto chakra como Naruto, le daría otro rodillazo en el estómago que haría que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se doblara, pero Sasuke le daría un codazo a la espalda de Naruto mandando al suelo, el azabache daría un salto para intentar rematar con una patada en la espalda, que seria esquivado por Naruto haciéndose a un lado, el portador del shringan se acercaría a su rival, iniciando un veloz intercambio de puñetazos y patadas.

Ambos estarían un por unos 10 segundos así, hasta que ambos se separarían un poco y cerrarían sus puños.

-"Aaaahhhhh"-Gritarían al mismo tiempo ambos, dándose al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiendo su máscaras, mostrando que ambos tenían un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus bocas, ambos quedarían así por un par de segundos, hasta que Sasuke, decidiría reanudar el combate, activando su Sharingan de 3 tomoes, empezándole a dar una gran cantidad de puñetazos en el estómago, lo cual haría que Naruto escupiera sangre.

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost) Diría el guante, aumentando el poder de Naruto que contraatacaría dándole dos golpes en la cara mandándolo a volar al cielo, el pelirrojo no terminaría ahí, ya que empezaría a dales una gran cantidad de golpes en el estómago y finalizaría con un rodillazo en la barbilla, pero Sasuke decidirá volver hacia Naruto.

(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide) Se escucharían de parte de las alas de Sasuke, esto pondría nervioso a Naruto, al sentir que su chakra había bajado demasiado.

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost) Se escucharía del guantelete, así igualando el poder de ambos, los rivales se tomarían con fuerza de las manos, el pelirrojo prepararía sus alas y propulsores, el azabache también prepararía su Dividing Gear, así tomando bastante altura, el uno contra el otro empezarían a hacer presión volando de un lado para otro, haciendo que su estelas de energía azul y roja se quedara el cielo como líneas que iban a direcciones aleatoria, seguiría así hasta que Sasuke se soltaría de un brazo de Naruto propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que Naruto se tome el rostro con la mano derecha.

-"¡DDRAIG, TRANSFIERE TODO EL PODER ACUMULADO A LA BOOSTED GEAR!"-Exigiría Naruto a Ddraig, este obedecería la orden, haciendo que su antebrazo empezara a ser rodeado por un aura roja.

-"¡Toma esto Sasuke!"-Gritaría Naruto dándole un golpe en la gema del pecho, destruyendo la armadura, también la joya del pecho de la armadura se agrietaría y saldría de esta.

Sasuke empezaría a descender al suelo por el impacto del golpe, pero pudo aterrizar de buena manera gracias a las alas, aunque arrodillado.

Los presentes estaban con la mandíbula hasta el piso, simplemente la pelea de ambos, superaba con creses a las anteriores, además de que no parecía una pelea de aspirantes a genins, parecía una pelea de ninjas con vasta experiencia y poder.

-"Sasuke perdió"-Preguntaría Mito a Minato, respondiendo, -"No aun no"-.

-"Sorprendente, lograste romper mi armadura y debilitarme bastante, era de esperarse, por algo eres mi rival"- Dijo Sasuke parándose del suelo, siendo en vuelto por una luz blanca, cuando se dispersaría de mostraría a el mismo con su armadura como nueva.

-"¿Bromeas cierto?"-Pregunto Mito.

-"Naruto tiene que derrotar a Sasuke para ganar, no basta con solo romper la armadura, hay que incapacitarlo físicamente para ganar el combate"-Respondió Minato, los demás asintieron a su comentario.

El portador de Albion, se dirigiría a su opuesto a gran velocidad, este no podría esquivar su ataque debido a que mando todo su poder a la boosted gear, así que el golpe daría de lleno, después le daría una patada frontal haciéndolo retroceder, finalizando con un golpe en el pecho con el mismo objetivo de Naruto, romper su armadura, el golpe haría que Naruto sea mandado unos metros atrás, Sasuke se alzaría al cielo, juntando una densa cantidad de chakra color blanco en la palma de su mano, lanzándolo a Naruto dando de lleno, destruyendo un poco el piso de la academia y creando una cortina de polvo , todos los genins excepción de Menma, Mito y Akame, creía que Naruto perdió, pero ese pensamiento se esfumaría cuando Naruto saldría del polvo con su armadura como nueva, volando hacia Sasuke intentándole dar un puñetazo en la mejilla, el azabache reaccionaria parando el golpe con su mano, para después golpearlo con una patada giratoria con su pierna izquierda, que sería detenido con el antebrazo izquierdo, el portador del sharingan bajaría su pierna para intentar lo mismo con la otra, dando el mismo resultado, Naruto le daría un puñetazo en el estomago de Sasuke agrietando un poco la armadura, el Hakuryuukou respondería con un puñetazo en la mejilla rompiendo por segunda vez el casco del pelirrojo que no se quedaría atrás, propinándole una patada en la barbilla con mucha fuerza rompiéndole también el casco, Sasuke retrocedería quedando un poco lejos de su rival, ambos se miraban con sus rostros demostrando ninguna emoción, hasta que sin previo aviso, los dos irían el uno contra el otro tomándose de sus hombros mirándose fijamente.

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost).

(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide).

Se escuchaba en el campo de batalla, los espectadores podían sentir el inmenso poder de ambos que rivalizaba con una jounin de elite, ambos dejarían de solo observarse el uno al otro, ya que Naruto intentaría darle un rodillazo a Sasuke con su pierna derecha, pero su oponente haría la misma acción chocando sus rodillas, el pelirrojo intentaría de nuevo con su otra pierna, dando el mismo resultado, de esa manera ambos seguirían así por unos segundos, mientras eso pasaba ambos se miraban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros por disfrutar de la pelea, Naruto para tomar desprevenido a Sasuke sacaría su brazo del hombro derecho, pero el ex -Uchiha, para atinarle un golpe, pero sería parado por la mano izquierda de su rival, el pelinegro intentaría lo mismo que Naruto con su otro brazo libre, pero de igual forma seria detenido, ambos bajarían sus extremidades, dejando una encima de la otra, sin rechistar, ambos al mismo tiempo se darían un cabezazo causándoles algo de dolor, pero no se detendrían, así iniciando otro ciclo, que duraría hasta el séptimo golpe, ya que el rojo y el blanco no soportaron más el dolor es sus cráneos, frotase un poco con sus manos para aliviar un poco el dolor, ya al sentirse mejores se alejarían bastante, Sasuke levantaría sus brazos apuntando hacia su rival, acumulando todo el poder dividido, gran parte de su chakra y un poco de la armadura haciéndose esta menos resistente, hacia la palma de su mano creando una esfera blanca, y el pelirrojo también haría lo mismo, solo que la de este era roja, ambos al tener todo ese poder acumulado, los dos lanzarían sus ataques así chocando ambos ataques, que forcejeaban, pero cada vez que uno ganaba terreno, el otro contrarrestaba, mientras que pasaba el tiempo del choque cada uno avanzaría al centro de los ataques para intentar ganar.

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost).

(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide).

Eran las palabas que resonaban en todo el campo de batalla, el cual poco a poco era destruido, haciendo que rocas empiecen a levitar, en el suelo se creaban grietas e inclusive algunas ventanas de la academia se destruían.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"-Gritarían al unísono los combatientes con expresiones que denotaban esfuerzo en sus rostros, hasta que ambos ataques terminarían creando una explosión, Naruto y Sasuke no podrían salir del rango de esta por la cercanía quedando atrapado en ella, los espectadores aun que no fueron afectados, tampoco pudieron evitar el cubrirse por la onda expansiva.

-"Esto ya es absurdo, no importa qué clase de estrategia use, nunca les podría ganar, ¿enserio son solo unos aspirantes a genins?"-Pensaría Shikamaru, pero la mayoría también pesarían cosas relacionadas a eso.

-"Este es el poder de los dragones"-Pensaría con asombro Jiraiya, con Tsunade que tenía un pensamiento similar (N/A: Si Tsunade también estaba presente, se me olvido mencionarlo en la parte anterior jeje).

-"Impresionante"-Pensaría Kakashi.

-"¡NARUTO!/¡SOCHI!"-Gritarían Minato y Kushina con preocupación, viendo como el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou salían de la explosión con la parte superior de su cuerpo con la ropa destrozada y un poco en la inferior.

-"¡SASUKE!"-Gritarían Mikoto, Itachi y Shizui. Fugaku en su interior, pensaba lo poderoso que se volvería el clan Uchiha si lograba que Sasuke se volviera a unir a este.

Los dos porteadores de sacred gears, chocarían contra el suelo, sin moverse por 10 segundos, Iruka que anteriormente no podía articular una palabra por la impresión saldría de su asombro, para declara un empate, pero antes de hacerlo, los jóvenes se levantarían del suelo sin pararse mientras jadeaban.

-"Sasuke… me debes ropa nueva"-Dijo de manera burlona Naruto, a lo que el azabache respondería.

-"Ah y tu no"-.

-"Eso es lo único que se les ocurre decir"-Pensarían los demás, los rivales se pondrían de pie con bastante cansancio, haciendo que se pueda ver mejor el bien definido cuerpo de ambos que tenían abdominales y brazos bien marcados, esto sonrojaría a todas las chicas.

-"Que cuerpo"-Pensarían la mayoría de las mujeres, incluso Mito.

-"Un momento, ¡QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO!"-Gritaría en sus pensamientos la Uzumaki menor al darse cuento de lo que pensó hace un momento.

Los oponentes intentarían invocar de nuevo sus armaduras, pero se dieron cuenta que sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajas para crearlas de nuevo y tendrían que esperar un poco de tiempo para volverlas a usar, pero eso no los detendría, reanudando su combate, Naruto correría hacia Sasuke, intentándole dar un puñetazo en la mejilla, pero este se haría a un lado, poniendo sus manos en el piso, juntando sus piernas para golpear su rostro, fallando al Naruto hacerse a un lado, mientras le daba un rodillazo en estomago haciendo que Sasuke casi se callera, pero gracias a sus alas pudo ponerse de pie, sin perder tiempo el azabache correría al pelirrojo para darle un golpe en la cara, Naruto para evitar daría un salto juntando su manos como un mazo.

(Boost Boost Boost) Amentaría la boosted gear, para que Naruto bajara lo brazos golpeando la cabeza del otro, que en respuesta tomaría su pierna azotándolo contra el piso.

(Divide Divide Divide) Se escucharía de las alas azules, el Hakuryuukou daría un pequeño salta para bajar empicada con su pierna estirada para hundir a su opuesto al suelo, a lo que el Sekiryuutei rodaría su cuerpo esquivándolo así poniéndose parándose rápidamente, Sasuke intentaría darle una patada lateral, fallando ya que Naruto se agacharía y también barrería las piernas del azabache con sus manos, casi cayendo ambos al suelo, pero serian envueltos en sus respectivas auras roja y blanca, poniéndose ambos de pie y acercándose de un salto, chocando sus rodillas tan fuerte que haría que se apartara el uno del otro.

-"¿Sabes que Naruto?, ya no puedo aguantar más… usemos todo nuestro poder"-Dijo Sasuke desactivando el casco de la armadura, estas palabras provocarían confusión y a la vez sorpresa para los demás que no tenían idea de lo que iba a hacer Sasuke. El pelinegro cerraría sus ojos y las gemas de su cuerpo empezarían a brillar en un tono azul.

-" Yo, aquel que despertará..."-Empezaría a recitar Sasuke, cosa que nadie entendería el por qué, Itachi y Grayfia se mirarían fijamente y asintiendo la cabeza, ya que para ellos estaba muy claro lo que quería hacer.

Naruto, ante esto pondría una mirada retadora.

-"¡No me quedare atrás!- Determino Naruto y al igual que su rival, desactivaría su máscara cerraría los ojos y las gemas de su cuerpo brillarían en un color verde -"Yo, aquel que despertará…"-.

-"Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.

Envidio el infinito y persigo el sueño…"-.

-"Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rió del infinito y desprecio el sueño..."-.

-"Yo me convertiré en el Dragon Blanco de la supremacía"-.

-"Yo me convertiré en el Dragon Rojo de la dominación"-.

Todos podían sentir el inmenso poder que ambos estaban liberando y la intención asesina que sin querer expulsaban, lo genins estarían temblando del poder que se sentía, tanto así que algunos se llegaron a caer, los jounins y chunins se quedarían sin palabras por el poder que emitían, y el Hokage y su esposa estarían pasmados por el poder que su hijo consiguió sin ayuda de nadie y que inclusive igualaban al de un Bijuu, al igual que Mikoto, Itachi, Shizui y Fugaku.

-"Esos niños harán que por fin Konoha se convierta en la aldea más poderosa de todas como debe de ser, ellos dos solos derrotaran a todas las otras aldeas, debo de hacer que se postren ante mis pies"-Pensaría Danzo con felicidad contenida, al sentir los gigantes poderes que los portadores de dragones expulsaban.

-" ¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocen-/ ¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carme-"- Pero antes que pudieran terminar sus respectivos cantos, Grayfia aparecería atrás de Naruto e Itachi atrás de Sasuke, tapándoles la boca a ambos respectivamente, haciendo que sus poderes se estabilizaran, los poseedores de sacred gear tomarían las manos que impedían que hablaran para alejarlas.

-"Itachi, ¿Por qué me paraste?"- Preguntaría Sasuke con molestia.

-"Sasuke, tienes poco chakra, si activas la Juggernaut Drive en vez de gastar chakra, gastaras tus años de vida y morirías"- Dijo en tono de regaño, confundiendo a los presentes, al no saber a qué se refería con eso de la Juggenaut Drive, aun que supusieron que tenía relación al inmenso poder que estaban expulsando hace un rato, pero también les asusto que se tenga que gastar años de vida para obtener ese inmenso poder.

-"Lo mismo va para usted Naruto-Sama, lo que estuvo por hacer fue algo muy imprudente, no puedo permitir que su vida este en riesgo de esa forma. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir y que solo use esa forma en casos de emergencia"- Ordenaría la peliplata, cosa que haría que Naruto se sonroje por la forma en que su maid lo regañaba, los demás tampoco pudieron evitar reírse por la situación, Itachi y Grayfia finalmente salieron del escenario dejando nuevamente a los rivales solos.

-"Como sea, si no podemos terminar esto de esa forma, pues terminaremos esto como la última vez"- Sentenciaría Sasuke levantando su brazo, el cual acumulaba mucho chakra raiton creando una esfera de electricidad azul, dejando sorprendido a Kakashi, ya que por unos momentos pensó que estaba usando el Chidori, pero se daría cuenta de que no era así, ya que eso era simplemente acumulación de chakra raiton y nada más, a diferencia del Chidori que se tenía que aparte de acumular su respectiva naturaleza de chakra, había que moldearla para que actué con una chuchilla.

-"Raiton: Jutsu sin nombre"- Dijo Sasuke en broma, lo cual provocaría una leve risa en Naruto, que levantaría su brazo empezando a acumular chakra formando su propio rasengan.

-"Welsh Rasengan"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Un momento, no que estaban prohibidos los jutsus"- Dijo Menma con molestia.

-"Están tan concentrados en su pelea que ya no les importan las reglas, lo único que tienen en mente es ganar contra el otro"- Dijo Kushina seriamente, Sasuke y Naruto estarían quietos por unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que ambos correrían a máxima velocidad el uno contra el otro sin miedo de sus técnicas.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"- Se gritarían el uno contra el otro, a punto de chocar sus ataques, hasta que Minato aparecería en el centro de ellos agarrándolos de la muñeca a ambos evitando la colisión de los ataques.

-"¿Que creen que están haciendo?"- Preguntaría seriamente el hokage, para después gritarles -"QUE ACASO SE QUERIAN MATAR"-.

-"¡ESO NO NOS IMPORTA, SALE DE NUESTRO CAMINO BASTARDO, NOSOTROS NO NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ HASTA TERMINAR NUESTRA PELEA!"-Le gritaría Naruto a Minato, ese comentaría le dolió bastante al Yondaime, pero de igual forma no iba a permitir que los ataque choquen.

-"¡BIEN SI HACI LO QUIERES, PUES HACI SERA!"- De nuevo gritaría Naruto, sacando sus alas y activando su propulsores, al igual que Sasuke que haría uso de sus alas, la fuerza que ejercían superaba ampliamente a la de Minato que se vería obligado a soltarlos para no quedar dañado en el fuego cruzado.

-"¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"-.

-"¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-.

Gritarían al unísono los rivales, que chocarían sus jutsus, creando una cúpula de multi colores, que rápidamente empezaba a hacerse más grande destruyendo casi por completo la cancha de entrenamiento, haciendo que los espectadores se vieran obligados a alejarse.

-"¡NARUTO!"- Gritarían Minato y Kushina con terror.

-"¡NARUTO-SAMA!"-Gritaría Grayfia, maldiciéndose a sí misma en su mente por descuidarse, ya que pensaba que Manato si era capaz de detener a su amo.

-"SASUKE"- Gritarían Mikoto, Itachi, Shizui y Fugaku.

Cuando la esfera de energía desaparecería, dejando un cráter bastante grande con una profundidad de 2 metros, se mostraría a los dos contrincantes, sin sus respectivos sacred gear, con muchas más heridas y con bastante sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo, los primeros en reaccionar serian Grayfia que correría hasta Naruto y Mikoto, Itachi, Shizui y Fugaku irían con Sasuke.

-"Naruto-Sama, ¿esta consiente?"- Preguntaría la peliplata con preocupación.

-"… Si, tranquila no te preocupes, estas heridas no son nada, solo hay que tratarlas y estaré como si nada"- Respondería Naruto, con su típica sonrisa, para después quedar inconsciente.

-"Hijo, ¿te encuentras?"-Preguntaría con extraña preocupación, esto enojaría bastante al EX-Uchiha y a los demás.

-"Claro, ahora le preocupo"- Pensaría el pelinegro, pero de igual forma contestaria. -"No tienen que ponerse así, solo tendré que reposar por unos días"-.

Tsunade después de regresar de su asombro se acercaría al portador del sharingar herido y comenzaría a usar su jutsu médico para sanarlo.

-"Gracias Tsunade"- Agradeció Mikoto.

-"Para eso están las amigas"- Contestaria Tunade con una sonrisa.

Minato y Kushina saldrían de su estupefacción, para dirigirse al cráter, más específicamente en donde estaba Tunade.

-"Tsunade, después de curar a Sasuke, ¿podrías curar a Naruto?"- Preguntaría Kushina.

-"Con gusto, pero demorare bastante en curar a Sasuke, por ahora tu tendrás que hacer cargo de Naruto en lo que término"- Contestaria la rubia médico, la pelirroja ante esto daría una sonrisa, ya que así se podría ganar un poco de confianza por parte de Naruto.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Naruto?"- Preguntaría Minato, mirando a diferentes direcciones en busca del pelirrojo.

Kushina también empezó a ver desde otras direcciones en busca de su hijo, al no verlo, el rubio y la pelirroja decidirían salir del cráter, para encontrarlo, pero se Darian cuenta que Grayfia tenía a Naruto cargado, casi por entrar a la academia.

-"¿Adónde te lo llevas?"- Preguntaría Kushina con furia reprimida.

-"No es obvio, lo voy a curar, no lo puedo dejar que este en ese estado"- Respondería la peliplata con tono serio.

-"¿Y tú que puedes hacer?"- Interrogaría nuevamente la pelirroja.

-"Yo tengo una técnica que me permite curarlo en poco tiempo, así que le agradecería que guarde silencio, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"- Terminaría la maid para irse, Kushina quería ir a darle un golpe para que le entregara a Naruto, pero sabía que eso probaría que este la odie más de lo que ya la odia, así que solo le quedaba confiar en Grayfia.

Pasarían unos segundos, hasta que Grayfia llegaría a la enfermería de la academia, viendo que todo el lugar estaba desordenado, con muchas cosas en el suelo, la ventana que estaba un poco agrietada, esto producto de la anterior pelea que se llevo a cabo, ella ignoraría esto y acostaría a Naruto en la cama, para después cerrar la puerta y las cortinas. Después de eso, la sirvienta sin titubear, empezaría a desvestir, hasta que, en unos momentos, ella solo quedaría con una ropa interior negra y un sujetador a juego, esta se quitaría el sujetador, solo quedándose con las bragas, por último, ella empezaría a quitarle la ropa a Naruto, dejándolo solo con unos boxer rojos, esto por respeto hacia el pelirrojo. Y, para terminar, lo acostaría en la cama para después ella ponerse a su lado, acercando su busto hacia la espalda de su amo.

-"…Grayfia-Chan…"- Susurraría Naruto.

-"Tu solo descansa Naruto-Kun, yo me hare cargo de todo, y lo dejare recuperado en unas hora"- Diría Grayfia con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

* * *

Bueno, esta de sobra decir que me demore mas que la mierda en subir este cap, no me espere que el liceo este tan jodido, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice lo mas largo que pude y espero que lo disfrutaran,a y otra cosa, puede que lo siguiente que haga, no sea un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, ya que lo aproximo que haré sera un fanfic nuevo, y su titulo es...

Un Saiyajin en Gensokyo, en pocas palabras, el Kokum en el mundo de las Tohas.

Ya sin nada mas que decir, no vemos en la próxima y si me disculpan, iré a hacer mi explosiona de ingles XD, chao chao


	8. El final del halcón de guerra a llegado

Ciaossu, no...no rellenare, solo comencemos

* * *

Naruto, El Sekiryuutei

Capitulo 7: "El final del halcón de guerra a llegado"

En este momento se vería a la pelirroja matriarca del clan Uzumaki, al Yondaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, inclusive Menma y Mito que estarían por los pasillos de la academia en busca de su 'familia', ya que no tenía idea donde se lo había llevado Grayfia, hasta que se les vino a la mente la opción más obvia, la enfermería y ahí se dirigieron.

-"¿Por qué vienen ustedes?"- Preguntaría Tsunade a los hijos de los héroes de Konoha, ya que, la verdad sea dicha, estos obviamente no querían mucho a Naruto.

-"Yo siento que lo que voy a ver me va a gustar"- Respondería Menma con poco interés y Mito respondió -"Yo solo siento que debo ir y ya"-.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Kushina sería la que abriría la puerta.

-"Hola Sochi, quería saber como te… encontrabas"- Esta se quedaría callada por ,la impresión que se llevó, los demás que entraron tampoco pudieron evitar tener la misma reacción que la pelirroja por lo que estaban viendo.

Naruto estaba acostado en la camilla sin camisa, probablemente desnudo, junto a Grayfia que estaba en las misma condiciones que Naruto, incluso se podía ver una porción de sus pechos, pero para la mala suerte de los hombres, la sábana blanca, cabe resaltar que los hombres tuvieron una hemorragia nasal dejando una linea de sangre en sus narices, mientras que las mujeres simplemente de confundieron, pero Kushina se enojó y gritaría.

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!"-.

Esto provocaría que Naruto se despertara, pero Grayfia no extrañamente.

-"Dios, no recuerdo que mi despertador fuera tan ruidoso"- Se quejaría el pelirrojo, sacando unas pequeñas risas de los demás presentes y una vena de enojo a Kushina, pero el anterior mencionado no los escucharía, pues estaba mirando al lado contrario a donde estaba la puerta, mirando a Grayfia, saludándola con una voz y sonrisa cálida.

-"Despierta Grayfia-Chan"- Haciendo que la mencionada se despierte, abriendo suavemente sus ojos, devolviendo el saludo.

-"Buenos días, Naruto-sama"- Pero de repente esta se sonrojara un poco, confundiendo al Ex-Uzumaki, porque esta no era una reacción habitual de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían unas presencias detrás de él, así dándose la vuelta viendo a los demás que entraron a la enfermería, sonrojándose de golpe.

-"Us-us-¡USTEDES QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ, QUE ACASO NADIE LES ENSEÑO A TOCAR LA JODIDA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR!"- Gritó Naruto agarrando una bomba de humo de su porta armas ninja, que por suerte estaba en una mesa cercana a la camilla arrojándola creando una cortina de humo que duraría unos 10 segundos para después ser quitada por una ráfaga de aire creada por la expulsión de chakra de Naruto, mostrándolo a él con los brazos cruzados, junto a Grayfia ya arreglada, incluso con su lápiz labial atrás de Naruto que mantenía una expresión seria.

-"¿Qué es lo quieren?"- Preguntaría Naruto con tono frío a lo que Kushina con un grito respondería.

-"¡NO NOS VENGAS CON ESO, TU LA SIRVIENTA!"- Dirigiéndose a Grayfia -"¡DIJISTE QUE LO IBAS A CURAR, PERO ENTRO Y DESCUBRO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HICISTE FUE DORMIR CON MI HIJO!"- Eso haría que la peliplata frunciera el ceño respondiendo con dureza.

-"Eso exactamente lo que hice, ya lo cure de la mayoría de sus heridas"- Kushina vería de forma más detenida a Naruto, viendo que la mayoría de las heridas de Naruto fueron curadas, sólo quedaban unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-"¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?"- Preguntaría Tsunade metiéndose en la conversación, ella era una experta en ninjutsu medico, pero a su parecer, curar a alguien con tantas heridas simplemente durmiendo con esa persona era ridículo.

-"Yo tengo la habilidad de curar personas a través del contacto físico usando mi poder,lo deje en esas condiciones para que hiciera más efecto"-.

-"Que método mas raro de curar"- Pensarían las mujeres

-"Qué método tan genial, yo quiero que me curen así"- Pensaron los hombres, hasta que Naruto tomaría la palabra.

-"Si eso es todo lo que me querían decir pues me retiro"- Después se voltearía a ver a Minato -"Ya van a hacer las entregas de las bandas ninja"-.

-"Si, efectivamente, Mito, Menma, ustedes también tienen que ir"- Los mencionados harían lo pedido e irían a su salón.

-"Disculpe Naruto-Sama, pero tengo que salir a hacer algo importante, vuelvo en un momento"- Declaró Grayfia, a lo que Naruto aceptaría, la peliplata iría al patio de la academia, empezando a rondar en el, pasarían unos minutos y Grayfia paro de caminar frunciendo el ceño y pensando.

-"Alguien se robo las gemas"-.

Mientras con Naruto, este entraría a su salón, viendo a Iruka y Mizuki, los demás miraron a Naruto con impresión ya que aún recordaban su muestra de poder en los combates, pero también se confundieron porque el pelirrojo no tenía casi ninguna herida a pesar de los daños recibidos en su pelea contra Sasuke, dejando eso de lado Iruka recibiría a Naruto con normalidad.

-"Valla Naruto llegaste justo a tiempo, íbamos a entregar las bandas shinobi"- El pelirrojo asintió yendo a su puesto que quedaba al lado de Sasuke.

-"Veo que te curaste rápido"- Dijo en tono serio, para después dar una sonrisa burlona -"Supongo que Grayfia-Chan, te dio su tratamiento especial ¿no?"- A lo que Naruto solamente daría un bufido, mientras que el azabache recobraría su tono serio.

-"Dejando las bromas de lado, te advierto que pocos reprobaron el examen de ascenso a genin, osea que la mayoría nos convertimos en ninja, mañana se dirán los novatos del año junto con la selección de equipos"-.

-"Chicos, no me queda nada mas que decirles, que tienen mis más sinceras felicidades"- Iruka empezaria a dar un discurso que la mayoría ignoraria.

-"Ahora pueden recoger sus bandas que los identifica como shinobi"- Así cada uno de los estudiante irían así a la mesa donde había una gran cantidad de bandas ninja recogiéndola y poniéndolas en sus frentes.

-"Ya se pueden retirar, recuerden que mañana se seleccionarán los equipos, en la misma hora y salón"- Sentenció Mizuki, para que después todos salieran de la academia, siendo todos felicitados por sus padres, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke que estaban a un lado alejados de los demás, porque ellos se consideraban sin padres.

-"Felicidades Sasuke"- Dijo una voz que el mencionado reconocería de inmediato, dándose la vuelta.

-"Itachi"- Diría Sasuke viendo al mencionado, pero también vería que otra persona estaba al lado de su hermano, quien no era más ni menos que Izumi Uchiha.

-"Oh Izumi, ya llegaste de tu misión"-.

-"Así es, debo de admitir que fue muy cansador el estar fuera de la aldea tanto tiempo, también feliz cumpleaños a ti y a Naruto, a pesar de que fue hace unos días jaja"- Se reiría la castaña, para después fijarse en Grayfia saludándola -"Hola Grayfia"-, en los 2 años en los que Grayfia paso en ese mundo, Izumi se convirtió en una gran amiga para la peliplata, puesto que su actitud era muy cálida y amigable, a pesar de que a la castaña se le fue difícil socializar con ella, debido a que antes ella se comportaba de una manera más fría a cualquiera que no fuera Naruto, pero eso cambió desde hace un tiempo haciendo que esta se vuelva un poco más amigable, aunque sin dejar de lado por completo su personalidad que a simple vista pareciera seria y fría.

-"Hola Izumi-San"- Saludaría con una pequeña sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su amiga después de tantos días, la castaña vería con detenimiento notando las bandas que tenían en sus frentes.

-"Veo que aprobaron el examen genin"- Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

-"Pues clara, ¿te sorprendimos?"- Pregunto Sasuke con una expresión arrogante.

-"No"-.

-"¿Como que no?"- Replicó Sasuke.

-"Porque ya sabía que iban a aprobar, digo, ustedes tienen nivel jonin, una simple prueba para ser genin obviamente no iba a ser nada para usted"- Contesto Ia Uchiha.

-"Tiene sentido"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Como sea, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, adiós Naruto, Itachi e Izumi"- Declaró Sasuke, sacando sus alas de Divine Dividing, en su mente este estaba bastante contento, ya que al no tener que ocultar más su sacred gear, ahora la podía usar cuantas veces quiera sin que le pregunten.

-"Felicidades hijo"- Habló una voz que no era nada más ni menos que Fugaku, que tendría una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke ante esto levantó una ceja, el azabache menor no era tonto y sabía que es lo que quería lograr Fugaku con esto.

-"Gracia por los halagos supongo"- Así con una gran velocidad saldría volando de la academia a hacer cosas de dragones.

-"Creo que también me iré, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya tengo mi banda y soy un shinobi auténtico"- Comentaría el Sekiryuutei para a continuación mirar a Itachi e Izumi -"Nos vemos, ire practicar Kenjutsu"- Kushina y su familia, la cual estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, aprovecharían el momento.

-"Naruto, si gustas, yo te puedo ayudar a mejorar en kenjutsu, después de todo esa es mi especialidad"-.

Naruto contestaría con simpleza -"No se preocupe Kushina-Sama, yo puedo entrenar sin su ayuda, además Grayfia-Chan me puede ayudar con mi entrenamiento para que no desperdicie su tiempo, después de todo, ella también tiene un buen manejo en las espadas"- Esto último deprimiría a la pelirroja mayor, Tsunade se enfadaría por la forma en que Naruto rechazaba a su madre, pero las palabras del pelirrojo eran ciertas, ya que Grayfia había participado en la guerra de los antiguos maous y los nuevos, además de tener una experiencia en combate mayor a la de cualquier shinobi en el mundo.

-"Bueno, adiós Itachi, Izumi"- Así se retiraría junto a su sirvienta demonio.

Muchas horas pasaron desde que se hizo la entrega de bandas shinobi, y una reunión se iba a provocar debido al enorme poder y potencial que tenían Naruto y Sasuke al tener dragones sellados en sus cuerpos, por petición de Danzo, Koharu y Homura la reunión fue atrasada. En este momento se vería a Naruto y Grayfia sentados en la cabeza del Nidaime o segundo Hokage observando el atardecer que se generaba.

-"Que hermosa vista, no lo crees Grayfia-Chan"- Opinaría Naruto.

-"Concuerdo con usted, también le quería dar mis felicitaciones por convertirse en un shinobi"-.

-"Gracias, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que me dediques estas palabras, pero eso no sería posible si no te hubiera conocido, ya que tu me ayudaste siempre en mis entrenamientos y me hiciste descubrir el poder de Ddraig, no tengo palabras para agradecerte"- Dijo con una sonrisa que haría que Grayfia también sonriera un poco.

-"Yo lo hago por usted que es mi amo"- Dijo está provocando una pequeña risa en.

-"Grayfia-chan, quiero que sepas que yo no te veo solo como una simple sirvienta, tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, y no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti en ella, con solo pensarlo, me duele"-.

Estas palabras provocaron que Grayfia se sonroje mas de lo habitual, esta intentaba recomponerse, pero seria inútil ya que Naruto pondría su mano encima de la de ella, cosa que la pondría mas sonrojada.

El pelirrojo se empezó a acercarse a la maid que también imitaría su acción, ambos estaban a pocos milímetros a punto de demostrarse cuanto se quieren el uno con el otro.

-"Ejem"- Resonó una voz detrás de ellos, la cual pertenecía a un anbu con mascara de pájaro -"Lamento por interrumpir su momento romántico, pero se solicita tu presencia en la sala de consejo de Konoha, Naruto"-.

Esto hizo que los dos se separaran rápidamente con vergüenza, aunque en sus mentes tenían ganas de matar al anbu por interrumpirlos.

-"Ya estaré ahí, y te haré el favor de llevarte de regreso"- Estas palabras confundieron al anbu, pero eso sería reemplazado por miedo al ver que los ojos de Naruto se volvieron verdes y los bigotes en sus mejillas se harían más largos y pronunciados, esto pasaba cada vez que el pelirrojo se enojaba.

-"¡TOMA ESTO!"- Así lanzándose un puñetazo, que como antes había dicho, lo mandaría a estrellase con la torre del Hokage que se encontraba debajo de los rostros de piedra, más específicamente a la ventana donde se realizaban las reuniones rompiéndola

-"No tuvo que hacer eso Naruto-Sama"- Opinó la peliplata que por fin se pudo recomponer por lo de antes.

-"Simplemente me molesto mucho que ese tipo apareciera de repente"- Gruño el portador de Ddraig, aun con su sonroje -"Como sea, ya vamonos"- Así se dispondrían a ir a la sala del consejo, pero antes de bajar completamente del rostro del segundo Hokage, terminaría pisando un ojo de este, sintiendo que el material de esa parte del cuerpo no era de piedra como lo demás.

-"Espera Grayfia-Chan, hay algo muy raro en el rostro de Tobirama, y yo lo noto "- El ex-Uzumaki empezaría a frotar su mano en el ojo de 'piedra', que más que piedra, parecía ser de un metal, también para comprobar algo haría una insinuación de chakra con su mano, apareciendo un sello en la estructura.

-"Grayfia-Chan, ¿podrías destruir el sello, yo no soy muy habilidoso en fuinjutsu? como tu"- Pediría Naruto recibiendo un 'Hai' por parte de la maid que por medio de su magia, destruiría el sello, y sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo le daría un par de puñetazos, creando una abertura por la cual entrarían, visualizando una habitación con muchos estantes con gran cantidad de documentos en ellos, ambos se pondrían a investigar, ya que les parecía muy extraño que un lugar así estuviera dentro de los rostros Hokages, rápidamente se darían cuenta de que los archivos eran proyectos que el consejo civil de Konoha hacía a espaldas del Kage actual, la mayoría de estos fueron cancelados o nunca se pudieron ejecutar, como uno que relataba que se planeaba el exterminio del clan Uchiha, que claramente hizo enojar a los dos infiltrados, pero uno en especifico les llamó la atención, se llamaba "Proyecto brazo sharingan", el cual tenía escrito el plan de Danzo de que mandaran a unos Uchihas a una misión de escolta falsa, ya que serían interceptados por gran cantidad de anbus de raíz, para que después sus cuerpos sean guardados en la base de raiz, así hasta que llegue el examen de ascenso a genin, para dirigirse a la base de Orochimaru que se encontraba en la aldea del sonido y darle la información recopilada, para que a cambio ponga los ojos sharingan en el brazo, inyectando células de Hashirama robadas por Danzo para controlarlos de forma adecuada, y reemplazar uno de sus ojos por el de un Uchiha, cabe resaltar que el proyecto fue firmado por Danzo, esto tomó por sorpresa a ambos que no se esperaron tal cosa, así que decidieron guardar el pergamino y dirigirse de una vez al lugar donde se realiza la reunión, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurriría una idea.

Mientras en la torre del líder de la aldea, se verían a todos los líderes de clanes, al Hokage y su esposa, los consejeros civiles, anbus, Jiraiya, Tsunade, entre otros.

-"¿Por que le mocoso tardara tanto, si Sasuke llego rapido?"- Comentaría Danzo al aire que tenía en su cuerpo vendas que cubrían su brazo y parte de su ojo, para después ver que en el centro libre de la habitación se formó un círculo extraño de color plateado que rotaba en su propio eje central, todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero en cambio el círculo sólo empezaría a brillar más y después se mostraría a Naruto con los brazos cruzados y típicamente a Grayfia a su lado, todos estarían pensando de qué clase de jutsu usaron para llegar, pero decidieron restarle importancia y seguir al tanto con la reunión.

-"¿Ustedes me llamaron no es así?"- Preguntó el recién llegado.

-"Estas en lo correcto, Naruto y Sasuke, han sido llamados para que nos expliquen sobre sus poderes"- Dijo Homura, Naruto buscaría con la mirada a Sasuke y lo encontraría recostando su espalda contra una pared.

-"¿Que ya no lo habíamos dicho?, mi Boosted Gear puede duplicar mi poder cuantas veces quiera sin límite, siempre y cuando mi cuerpo resista los aumentos de poder, o sino mi cuerpo sufrirá un dolor inmenso si lo hago sin cuidado"- Sería la respuesta de Naruto seguido por Sasuke.

-"Y mi Divine Dividing me permite dividir el poder de otras personas y hacerlo mío sin límite, pero al igual que Naruto tengo que hacerlo de manera adecuado, ya que no puedo forzar mi cuerpo a contener más energía de la que puedo soportar yo y mis alas"-.

-"Pero si ese poder tal como dicen, proviene de dragones sellados en sus cuerpo, en primer lugar, ¿como siquiera se les selló una bestia así en sus cuerpos y desde cuando? ¿o siquiera si los dragones existen?"- Pregunto Shikaku, el líder del Clan Nara, Ddraig y Albion en el interior de sus portadores se enojarían por el hecho de que un humano no creían de sus existencias.

-"Claro que si existen, si puede existir un zorro de nueve colas con el poder de destruir una aldea de un mísero ataque, sapos gigante, una babosa que escupe ácido que habla cuando ni siquiera debería tener cuerdas vocales, serpientes de más de 10 metros que mudan de piel en menos de un segundo, ¿porque no dragones?"- Fue el cuestiona miento de Naruto, cosa que haría que todos le dieran un punto por eso, para después responder su otra pregunta -"Respondiendo tu otra pregunta, pues desde que nacimos"-.

-"¿Pero cómo pudieron nacer con algo sellado en sus cuerpo?, eso ridículo"- Alzó la voz Koharu.

-"Alguien los sello en el momento en el que nacimos, y si se lo preguntan, ni nosotros sabemos quien lo hizo, al igual que Ddraig y Albion"- Esta vez Sasuke fue el que respondió, pero en lo último mintió, ya que sus compañeros siempre se negaban a decirles quien fue el que los sello y no querían que los demás desconfían de ellos.

-"¿Quienes son Ddraig y Albion?"- Preguntaría Tsunade.

-"Son los nombres de los dragones que se encuentran en nuestros cuerpos, el mío es Albion, mientras que Naruto tiene a Ddraig. Por si te lo preguntas, nos llevamos bien con ellos, ya que a diferencia de los Bijuus y Jinchurikis, nosotros tenemos buena relación y por eso podemos usar sus poderes en sincronía como compañeros"- Sasuke respondiendo su pregunta, dejando más que sorprendidos a los presentes, puesto que siempre los Bijuus han odiado a los humanos y se negaban a ser sellados en contenedores, provocando que éstos nunca ayudaran a sus anfitriones, pero con los dragones que tenían Naruto y Sasuke era diferente, pensando que Naruto y Sasuke dominaban y controlaban a sus bestias.

-"Eso resuelve muchas dudas"- Comentó Shin Aburame.

-"¿Pero ustedes dos son dragones?"- Preguntaría otra civil ignorante.

-"Claro que no, supongo que tu tienes la creencia de que los jinchurikis de los bijuus son sus reencarnaciones"- Esta vez hablo Naruto -"Pues no funciona así, que yo sellé un Bijuu en alguien no lo vuelve su reencarnación, que yo tenga un dragón en mi cuerpo, no me convierto en uno. O acaso si yo te selló un Kunai, ¿tu te vuelves uno?"- Esto haría que los civiles bajaran la cabeza, ya que recordaron cuando discriminaban a Kushina, pero nunca lo hicieron con Menma o Mito al ser hijos del cuarto Hokage y que Danzo les había dicho que eran heroínas de la aldea, entre otras cosas más.

-"Aunque si me puedo convertir en uno sí quiero"- Pensaría Naruto, pero por accidente lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos lo escuche, Sasuke, Grayfia, Itachi, Shizui y los demás amigos de Naruto harían facepalm en señal de exasperación y vergüenza por el idiota acto del pelirrojo que después de unos momentos se daría cuenta de la estupidez que cometió pensando.

-"Mierda, la cague"-.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Preguntaría danzo con gran interés, sin más remedio, el Sekiryuutei tuvo que responder.

-"Lo que pasa es que nosotros les podemos dar a nuestros dragones partes de nuestro cuerpo para aumentar nuestro poder, si les damos nuestros corazones nos convertiremos en dragones completos, pero no cambiaremos nuestra apariencia, seríamos algo así como unos dragones humanoides, los beneficios son que nuestra longevidad aumentaría pudiendo vivir más de mil años y nuestro poder se incrementaría de gran manera"- Esto de nuevo dejaría con cierta impresión a los presentes, y a Danzo se le ocurriría una gran idea.

-"¿Por qué no haces un clan de dragones?"- Fue la propuesta de Danzo, que internamente reía con malicia dejando a los civiles pensando que era una gran idea, pero los shinobis ya sabían lo que el halcón de guerra quería lograr.

-"No dejaré que mi hijo caiga en su trampa"- Pensaron al unísono Kushina y Mikoto, Minato sabiendo de sus intenciones también estaba en desacuerdo, Fugaku era otra historia, puesto que pensaba que si Sasuke acepta y se volvía de nuevo a su clan podría iniciar una nueva generación de Uchihas mitad dragón.

Sasuke y Naruto alzaron una ceja por la propuesta, aunque en sus adentros no negaban que era buena idea, si no fuera porque Danzo no tenía buenas intenciones.

-"¿Sabes?", sería una buena idea… Si no fueras un traidor- Respondió Naruto con frialdad, haciendo que la momia responda con cinismo.

-"De que estas hablan-"- Pero se cortaria así mismo al ver que Naruto de uno de sus bolsillos, sacaba un pergamino que él conocía a la perfección, era el pergamino con su proyecto brazo sharingan.

-"¡QUITALE ESE PERGAMINO, TIENE INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE DE RAÍZ!"- Gritaría Danzo a uno de sus anbus de NE, que haría caso a su líder yendo a gran velocidad contra el pelirrojo tomándolo de la muñeca, pero otra mano tomaba la suya viendo que Grayfia lo hizo.

-"Saca tus sucias manos de Naruto-Sama, si no quieres que te mate"- Así esta aplicaría fuerza en la muñeca del anbu la cual estaría apunto de romperse, esto también haría que su mano saltara a Naruto para que así le lance el pergamino al Hokage. Danzo sin muchas opciones saltaría para atrapar el pergamino, hasta que Sasuke con sus alas activadas le daría un rodillazo en la espalda haciéndolo gemir de dolor para después tomar sus brazos con sus antebrazos poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de este y dividir su poder rápidamente dejándolo atrapado.

El Yondaime abrió el pergamino y los líderes de clanes se pondría detrás de él para leer el contenido, quedando indignados por lo que había adentro.

-"Danzo Shimura, serás ejecutado por darle información a Orochimaru sobre nuestros genin y por matar Uchihas solo para tu ambición de poder, Sasuke quitarle las vendas"- Dijo Minato con mucha seriedad, el azabache haría los pedido, viendo todos los civiles aterrados, como el brazo de Danzo tenía ojos sharingan insertados, sin mencionar de que también tenia un ojo Uchiha en su rostro.

-"Tu ya deberías saber que pasa con los traidores"- Menciono el rubio mayor -"Seras castigado con la muerte"-.

-"Hokage-Sama"- Hablo una voz que pertenecía a Naruto, asi todos volteándolo a ver -"Amablemente solicito la oportunidad de que yo y Sasuke podamos matarlo, después de todo, gracias a él es por que yo y Sasuke éramos tratados como basura al lado de nuestros hermanos, puesto que el hizo que los civiles las vieran como unos héroes, por eso queremos tener la satisfacción de matarlo"- Esto tomaría por sorpresa a los presentes que no se esperaban dicho petición, pero el rubio no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar una respuestas.

-"Te autorizo"- Naruto y Sasuke miraron a Danzo con unas caras sadicas, este momento lo estaban esperando por mucho tiempo.

-"No… ¡NO MORIRÉ EN SUS INMUNDAS MANOS!"- Grito el halcón de guerra, para que después el brazo que no contenía sharingans, sería envuelto en un resplandor blanco muy familiar para los presentes, pero Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que tenía Danzo, el cual tendría en su antebrazo un guantelete blanco con una gema azul, aprovechando la impresión de Sasuke, este se soltara de su agarre cayendo al suelo de pie.

-"¿Qué te parece?, yo fui el que robo las gemas que cayeron en su combate"- Dijo con arrogancia.

-"¿Gemas?, de que estas hablando"- Preguntaba Naruto que no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero Grayfia tomaría la palabra.

-"Le ruego que me disculpe, pero se me olvido notificarle que en su combate contra Sasuke-San, unas gemas de sus armaduras salieron de sus armaduras, esa fue la razón por la que fui al patio de la academia, para ver si nadie las tomo"-.

Naruto se quedo callado por unos segundos, para después sonreír.

-"No te preocupes jeje, aunque tengo que admitir que esto sí que no me lo esperaba"- Comentó el pelirrojo, para a continuación sacar su boosted gear -"Pero aún hay cosas que tengo que arreglar con este sujeto"-.

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost)

Danzo iria a toda velocidad para intentar dividir su poder, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que Naruto le daría un puñetazo en el estómago.

-"Aun así, aunque tengas el poder de Sasuke, solo puedes dividir mi poder a menos de que me toques, sin mencionar de que no estás acostumbrado a usar esta clase de poderes"- Dijo este mientras veía como su oponente se agarraba el estomago, para después ver el sharingan en su ojo izquierdo -"Primero me desharé de esa molestia"- Este pondría sus dedos cerca del ojo del Shinobi no Yomi (El Shinobi de la Oscuridad) para después arrancárselo de un tirón haciéndolo gritar, y Naruto le arrojó a Mikoto el ojo escarlata que lo atraparía.

-"Eso le pertenece"- Diría mirando a Mikoto, para fijar su vista en el brazo con sharingans -"También te tengo que quitar esto"- Asi tomaria los brazos del pelinegro, poniendo su pierna en el pecho de este arrancando el brazo infectado, haciéndolo gritar nuevamente.

-"Esto también me pertenece"- Una nueva voz habló detrás del tuerto, que seria sasuke con una mirada sombría, la palma derecha de Sasuke de luminaria mostrando una katana con un filo blanco y mango azul, esto debido a que Sasuke sincronizar la divine dividing con la espada, para así poder invocarla cuando quisiera, además de que Albion le transfirió una pequeña parte de su poder a esta provocando el cambio físico y haciendo que esta tuviera un poder independiente. Con gran maestría Sasuke cortaría su otro brazo desde el hombro cayendo al suelo y el afectado ya no podía gritar más y se limitó aguantar el dolor.

-"Hora de divertirnos"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tenebrosa, tomándolo de la cara y azotandolo varias veces contra el suelo, el piso se agrietaba un poco y después de azotarlo unas 10 veces, el pelirrojo se sentaría en su su torso para darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos por un buen rato (N/A: Como cuando Kratos mataba a Zeus en el GOW 3), aproximadamente 3 minutos.

-"Ya estoy satisfecho"- Sentenció Naruto que se pararía, viendo detenidamente a Danzo que tenía sangre por todo su rostro, cabe resaltar que los civiles se horrorizaron por la crueldad que usaba Naruto.

-"Ya es tu turno"- Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, tomando a su víctima de la pierna, lanzándolo como si fuera un saco papas. El azabache lo tomaría del cuello de su ropa diciendo.

-"Esto no acaba aun"- Así tomando vuelo desde la ventana dirigiéndose al cielo dejando estelas de energía blanca para después de unos momentos aterrizar al suelo mientras golpeaba sus costillas, rompiéndolas en el aterrizaje, el pelinegro sin aguantar más el dolor daría un grito desgarrador.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRH"- Sasuke sin importarle su sufrimiento, lo tomaría del cabello para darle puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, entre otras cosas por un buen rato.

Después de que Sasuke se terminará de desahogar solo se podría ver a Danzo que por puro milagro seguía consiente, pero eso no quitaba que el dolor que sentía era infernal, el ex-Uchiha lo tomaría desde la nuca regresando al palco Hokage, mostrandoles lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, lo que haría que los civiles se llenarán con más terror, inclusive algunos no pudieron aguantar las ganas de vomitar, mientras que los shinobis solo tenían arcadas.

Sasuke solo se acerco a Naruto, bajando un poco el cuerpo del ninja que traía.

-"Ya terminemoslo"- Dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba al pronto asesinado -"Alguna última palabra, si es que la puedes decir"- Esto último lo dijo en tono bromista.

-"Hi-Hi-Hijos d-de pe-"- Iba terminar su último aliento Danzo, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-"Si sigo escuchando su asquerosa voz mis oídos van a sangrar, ¿podrías silenciarlo Grayfia-Chan?"- La peliplata obedecerá la orden de Naruto, creando un delgada aguja de hielo, clavándosela en las cuerdas vocales, haciendo que el Shimura empiece a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-"Ya es momento de terminar"- Sentenció el portador de Ddraig, para acto seguido clavarle un Kunai en la cabeza, dándole una muerte instantánea, Sasuke soltaría el ahora cadáver para que ambos dirigieron su mirada en Minato.

-"Si ya hemos terminado la razón para que fuimos llamados, ¿ya nos podemos ir?"- Pregunto Naruto, Minato se tardaria un poco en responder ya que se sorprendió al ver como su hijo asesinó a Danzo de una manera tan cruel.

-"S-Si, ya se pueden retirar"- Respondió el rubio, a lo que Sasuke se acercó a la ventana rota que Naruto dejo asi por lanzar al anbu en ella, para retirarse volando, mientra que Naruto se iría por la puerta con Grayfia.

Un silencio incomodo inundaría la habitación y Kushina decidió calmar el ambiente mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-"B-Bueno, por que no seguimos con la reunión"- Los civiles se calmarían un poco.

-"Anbus, llévense el cuerpo de Danzo y quémenlo, después limpiamos la habitación"- Ordenó el Hokage, a lo que 2 anbus salieron y se llevaron el cadáver.

-"Ahora que comience la elección de equipos"- Sentenció el rubio.

-"Este… Minato"- Dijo Jiraiya que se acercaría a su alumno.

-"¿Pasa algo Jiraiya-Sensei?"-.

-"Se te olvido preguntarle a Naruto, de por qué golpeó a ese anbu"- Respondió el peliblanco apuntando con su dedo al anbu con mascara de pájaro que mandaron para buscar a Naruto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

También les quería pedir amablemente que me siguieran como usuario para que sepan cuando subo una historia nueva (Creo que así funciona ¿no?), ya tengo un nuevo fanfic que es un crossover de DBS y Touhou Project y les agradecería que le vayan a dar una mirada para ver si les gusta, ya que no siempre subiré este fanfic, si no les gusta, de igual forma les agradezco que les hayan hecho una mirada.

Como una ultima cosa, el siguiente capitulo de este fic, sera un especial que tratara del primer balance breaker de Naruto y Sasuke, y también habrá un momento gracioso en el que se basara en los acontecimientos de cierto especial de High School DXD Born, bien, nos leeremos en otra, adios


	9. Nuevo equipo

Ciaossu, que lindo ¿no?, esperar 2 meses para un nuevo capitulo, hasta yo siento que medio los olvide, pero en fin, quiero que lean este capitulo hasta el final, ahi habra un aviso, que creo que les gustara.

* * *

 _ **Naruto, El Sekiryuutei**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: Nuevo equipo**_

* * *

Ya era de mañana en todas la naciones elementales, pero también era un día especial para los genins de la aldea de la hoja, después de todo, hoy era el dia de la selección de equipos, algo fundamental para empezar una carrera shinobi, pero nos centraremos en el Sekiryuutei.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Naruto 07:00 AM**_

* * *

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos hasta tenerlos abiertos completamente, notando que estaba en la cama solo, algo que lo extrañaba un poco, después de todo, la primera cosa que veía al despertar era a Grayfia, pero simplemente le dejo de darle importancia al asunto, sentándose en la cama y estirándose mientras bostezaba.

-"Veo que ya despertó"- Dijo una voz con suavidad, Naruto miraba a su lado derecho de la cama, dándose cuenta que Grayfia estaba mirándolo de forma calmada mientras sujetaba las ropas de Naruto.

-"Oh, ahí estabas"- Hablo el pelirrojo, después noto que la maid llevaba su ropa, incluyendo ropa interior, a pesar de más o menos el ya estaba acostumbrado que le trajeran su ropa lista, aun así lo incomodaba.

-"Puedes dejar la ropa encima de la cama para después vestirse, gracias por traerlas, pero ¿por que te levantaste tan temprano?"- Fue la interrogante del joven.

-"Hoy me desperté más temprano que de lo normal sin razón aparente, así que aproveché para preparar sus cosas y más aún si hoy es el día de la selección de su equipos"- Respondió la peliplata.

-"Bueno iré a prepararme para ir a la academia y lo mejor, por última vez"- Declaró Naruto y lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Lo estaré esperando con su desayuno"- Finalizó la peliplata mientras se iba del cuarto de su amo.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Naruto 07:30 AM**_

* * *

Naruto ya saliendo del baño después de hacer sus necesidades varias se sentaría en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras Grayfia estaba sentada en una de ellas esperándolo, el pelirrojo fijó su mirada en un tazón de ramen para él, mientras que su acompañante de igual manera tenía un tazón para ella, eso lo tomaría de sorpresa, y observaría con atención a su maid que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-"Lamentablemente, ya se nos está acabando la despensa, esto debido a que tuve que prepararle el almuerzo para que usted lo lleve a la academia, por lo que no tengo los alimentos necesarios para hacer un desayuno decente, así que no tuve más opción que preparar ramen instantáneo"- Esto sacaría una sonrisa de satisfacción a Naruto, pero Grayfia tenía una expresión de derrota, ya que ella siempre se esforzaba en darle comida de calidad a Naruto, y le desagrada un poco que este comiera algo tan poco saludable como ramen instantáneo.

Todo lo demás pasó con normalidad, Naruto se pondría su banda shinobi y se iría a la academia acompañado de Grayfia, cabe resaltar que en la calle, Naruto y Grayfia eran mirados con miedo y respeto, después de todo, ellos en conjunto de Sasuke mataron sin misericordia y barrieron el suelo con Danzo Shimura, que fue acusado de traición por el Hokage y las cabezas de los clanes al darle información a Orochimaru sobre sus genins hasta que a mitad de camino, alguien aparecería.

-"¡Te atrape Naruto!"- Gritó una voz que venía de una de las cercas de una casa cercana donde la pareja pasaba, este resultaría se Konohamaru, el nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi, que se ocultaba con una manta con diseño de la valla, abalanzándose contra Naruto quien rápidamente con su aprendiz al frente, esquivaría un puñetazo de Konohamaru y el pelirrojo tomaría un antebrazo de su oponente, poniéndolo sobre su espalda, tirándolo al suelo, Konohamaru intentaría soltarse del agarre, pero Naruto pondría uno de sus kunai a milímetros de su cuello.

-"Ese fue un movimiento bastante rápido, veo que has mejorado"- Comentó Naruto con media sonrisa.

-"Y yo veo que sigues siendo tan fuerte como siempre, realmente no te dejas superar ¿eh?, por algo te considero mi medio sensei"- Dijo el pupilo del Sekiryuutei, el cual soltaría al castaño y ambos se levantaron.

-"Realmente me gustaría ver tu avance, pero tengo que llegar a la selección de equipo"- Advirtió el oji azul.

-"Ya lo se, pero quería darte un pequeño saludo, también me entere de que usaste la Boosted Gear contra los hijos de Hokage-Sama y con Sasuke"- Dijo Konohamaru que también sabía del secreto de Naruto, pero simplemente nunca se lo dijo a Hiruzen por petición de su casi sensei, después el menor presente fijara su mirada a la peliplata de la aniquilación para después saludarla -"Hola Grayfia"-.

-"Buenos días Konohamaru-San"- Correspondió al saludo la mencionada, ésta no ataco a Konohamaru por orden de Naruto, el cual dio como razón que tenía que ver los avances de su alumno y que no lo ataque cada vez que haga ese tipo de ataques sorpresa.

-"Bien, no los molesto mas, pasen"- Finalizó el nieto del Sandaime haciéndose aun lado para que los otros dos retomen su camino.

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto Naruto como su sirvienta ya estarian enfrente de la academia.

Naruto se voltearía hacia su acompañante -"Grayfia-Chan, podrías por favor ir a comprar los víveres necesarios para hacer nuestra comida, por lo que me dijiste ya no quedaba mucha"-.

-"Como ordene"- Respondió Grayfia seriamente sin titubear, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo, mientras Naruto le dictaba que tenía que comprar y ella lo anotaba, cuando este terminó de hablar sacaría un monedero con forma de la cabeza de un dragón negro de ojos verdes y le daría el dinero necesario para el pedido, la peliplata tomaría el dinero para ir de compras retirándose sin antes darle una reverencia a su maestro.

Con eso hecho, nuestro protagonista entró al establecimiento llegando a su salón de clases, sentándose en su puesto que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo Sasuke, lo demás pasó con normalidad, solo que los portadores de los dragones celestiales eran vistos por bastantes mujeres para la incomodidad de ambos, esto sin saber el porqué, coffcoffhormonasdedragoncoffcoff, excluyendo eso todo paso igual, hasta que llegó Iruka y dio otro discurso, hasta que mencionó ciertas palabras que provocaron que todos sin excepción le presten atención.

-"A continuación mencionare los novatos del año"- Así todos quedaron expectantes esperando las palabras de chunin que tenía una sonrisa.

-"El o los novatos del año masculinos son Naruto y Sasuke"- Declaró Iruka, el Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou ya se esperaban esa respuesta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintieran orgullosos de sí mismos y estaban haciendo bien el poner en alto sus respectivos títulos.

-"Y la novata del año es, Mito Uzumaki"- La mencionada claramente se pondría contenta por ser la kunoichi mas sobresaliente, pero de todas formas, ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir, vencer a la dama de la aniquilación.

-"Los felicito por sus esfuerzos, pero como sabrán, a partir de este momento son genin, por lo que tendrán que dividirse en un grupo de tres estudiantes junto con un jounin que tomara el liderazgo para la realización de misiones de todo tipo, así que leeré el cómo se decidieron los equipos junto a sus integrantes"- Decía Iruka cambiando su actitud a una seria, este empezó a leer los nombres de los equipos del 1 al 6, hasta llegar al 7.

-"Equipo 7, Naruto"- El pelirrojo se quedaría callado, pero impaciente con lo siguiente que diría su sensei.

-"Sakura Haruno"- Todos los estudiantes escucharon un golpe, que resultaría ser el portador de Ddraig que se dio un golpe de cara contra el pupitre, ¿por que?, ¿por que ponerlo con la fanática más molesta del desgraciado de menma?, fueron sus pensamientos.

-"Sasuke"- Naruto levantaría la cabeza mirando a Sasuke con un expresión neutra mirando por la ventana, pero este se voltearía a ver a su rival, empezando a crecer una sonrisa retadora, la cual sería imitada por Naruto que pensaría -"Al Menos tengo un buen compañero de equipo"-.

-"Y por órdenes de Hokage-Sama, este equipo tendrá otro 3 estudiantes y un jounin más"- Advirtió Iruka, confundiendo a los presentes, algunos ya había escuchado de equipos de más de 4 integrantes, pero esto definitivamente era algo nuevo -"Estos son, Menma Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki y Akame Uchiha y sus jounin serán Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki"-.

-"¡KYAAAAAAA!"- Gritó de forma chillona Sakura por poder estar con su ídolo Menma, después de ese grito, se escucharon unos golpes, que serían de Naruto que nuevamente estrelló su cabeza en la mesa de estudio, y Sasuke que imito la acción de amigo, sentía que el que alguna vez se hizo llamar su padre tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

* * *

 _ **5 Minutos después**_

* * *

(N/A: Los demás equipos son exactamente los mismos, me da una flojera inmensa el narrar algo que ya todos saben).

Iruka ya declaró que era hora del almuerzo, para que después de eso conozcan a sus respectivos jounins.

Naruto estaría fuera comiendo en un bento preparado por su amable maid, mientras claramente lo disfrutaba. Como si fuera obra del destino, Grayfia la cual fue caminando hacia a Naruto quien se percataría de su presencia la saludo amablemente, mientras ella solo le ofrecía una reverencia respetuosa.

-"Ya e dejado los víveres que usted me pidió comprar en el departamento"- Aviso la peliplata mientras Naruto le agradece su acción -"¿Está disfrutando el almuerzo que le prepare"-.

Naruto responderá rápidamente-"Pues claro, tu comida es de la más deliciosa que he probado, nunca me cansaré de ella"-.

-"Me alegra escuchar esas palabra"- Respondió Grayfia con una media sonrisa.

-"Oigan par de tórtolos enamorados"- Dijo una voz cercana la cual era de Menma con un semblante serio.

-"Ah Menma, me da mucha alegría verte"- Contestó sarcásticamente el emperador rojo, aunque esto no haría efecto en el mencionado.

-"Seré directo quiero una revancha aquí y ahora"- Declaro el rubio, pero Naruto no rompería su calma, dejando a un lado su bento.

-"Con que quieres que barra el suelo contigo ¿eh?"- El sekiryuutei se levantaría de su asiento poniendo una sonrisa retadora y siendo rodeado por un aura roja -"pues sera un gusto el aplastar tu orgullo de nuevo"-.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que se escucharía un ruido extraño. Naruto rompería su sonrisa retadora, para cambiarlo por una mueca de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, su maid queriendo saber su problema le preguntaría.

-"¿Qué le pasa Naruto-Sama?"-.

-"Gra-Grayfia-Chan"- Dijo Naruto para después exclamar -"NECESITO UN BAÑO EN ESTE MOMENTO"- Otro ruido aún más fuerte de parte del estómago del pelirrojo se escuchó, haciendo a Naruto empeorar su expresión dolorosa -"Arrrrrrrrrrrrhhg"-.

Grayfia sin pensarlo tomaría a su maestro al estilo novia corriendo hacia el baño más cercano exclamando.

-"RESISTA NARUTO-SAMA"- Ante esta rara e incómoda situación a Menma le caería una gota de sudor por la nuca, sintiendo que la escena que acaba de ver era ridicula, ademas sentiría que debería estar al revés, comentando.

-"Pero qué estúpido"-.

* * *

 _ **1 Hora después, en el salón de clases**_

* * *

Para fortuna de Naruto, Grayfia sabía un hechizo para hacer que se le fuera el dolor de estomago, pero eso no le quito la verguenza de ser cargado como princesa por una chica. Omitiendo eso, ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que los jounin habían recogido a sus equipos, mientras que el equipo 7 acompañados de la demonio, seguía esperando para molestia de todos.

-"Entiendo que la paciencia sea una virtud, pero esto es ridículo"- Gruño Naruto sentado en una de las bancas del salón apoyando su mano en su cara, acompañado típicamente de cierta peliplata .

-"No mentían cuando decían que ese adicto a la pornografía era de los que llegaban tarde"- Comentó el emperador blanco apoyado en una de las paredes del salón con los brazos cruzados.

-"No me extraña, mi padre me advirtió de que Kakashi-Sensei llegaba tarde"- Prosiguió Akame.

-"Nosotros también sabíamos de eso, pero espero que Kushina-Okasan lo haga llegar rápido"- Dijo Menma, quien era mirado por Sakura a lo lejos.

Antes de que siguieran con su plática, la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Kakashi siendo arrastrado por una de sus piernas por Kushina.

-"Vaya, miren quien llego"- Dijo Mito arqueando una de sus cejas.

-"Tuve que llevarme a rastras este pervertido"- Dijo con fastidio Kushina.

-"Como sea, necesito que vallan al techo de la academia para presentarnos"- Pidió Kakashi que a pesar de todo, tenía uno de sus típicos libros Icha Icha en sus manos leyéndolo.

-"Algún día voy a quemar esa porquería"- Declaró la pelirroja mayor retirándose junto al peliplata.

Todos los presentes tenían una cara de confusión por la escena vista, prefiriendo dejar de lado lo visto, hicieron caso a la orden de sus senseis.

* * *

 _ **Techo de la academia**_

* * *

Todo el equipo 7 incluidos Grayfia, estaban reunido en la parte de arriba de la academia, y Kakashi quien por esta vez no estaba pegado a su libro decidió dar las instrucciones de lo que iban a hacer.

-"Muy bien, quiero que se presenten de uno en uno"-.

-"¿Y de qué qué forma se supone que debamos hacerlo?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Digan lo que les gusta, disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, ese tipo de cosas"- Respondió el peliplata.

-"Por qué no comienza usted"- Pidió la pelirosa.

-"Esta bien me presento, soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gusto y disgustos, no tengo ganas de decirles, mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos, y en cuanto a mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso"- Ante estas vagas respuestas, a todos les salió una gran gota de sudor pensando al mismo tiempo.

-"Eso fue completamente inútil, solo dijo su nombre"-.

-"Yo sigo, soy Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta el Kenjutsu, pasar tiempo con mi familia y el ramen, me disgustan los pervertidos degenerados, los engreídos y los libros que crea cierto sapo, y mi sueño es que mi hijo vuelva a verme como su madre"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Pues al paso que vamos, es más probable que Onoki, A y Minato vayan a un restaurante juntos a tomar una tacita de té mientras platican felices sobre sus vidas"- Pensó Naruto con pereza.

-"Ahora… tu la rosadita, es tu turno"- Pidió el ninja copia.

-"¿Como me llamo?"- Pensó la pelo de chicle -"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son..."- Dijo mientras miraba a Menma -"kyaaa, mi sueño es..."- Esta volvería a chillar.

-"¿Enserio ella va a ser una kunoichi?"- Peso Grayfia con decepción -"Ella es un insulto a cualquier guerrera, ella no saldrá viva de una misión con esa actitud"-.

-"Bueno… creo que con eso basta, ahora tu Menma"- Pidió Kushina por la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba Sakura.

-"Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze, me gusta el ramen instantáneo, lo único que me disgusta es mi hermano, mi sueño para el futuro es ser Hokage y darle una paliza a mi hermano"-Dijo Menma con arrogancia, pero Naruto simplemente rodó sus ojos en señal de no importarle.

-"Tu turno Mito"- Pidió nuevamente Kushina.

-"Mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki, me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigas y el ramen, lo que me disgusta son los pervertidos al igual mi madre y mi sueño es ser una buena líder para el Clan Uzumaki y tener una revancha con la sirvienta de Naruto"- Dijo Mito decidida, Grayfia ante esto le resto importancia, si quería volver a pelear con ella, simplemente barrera el piso una vez más con esa pelirroja.

-"Akame"- Esta vez el peliplata decidió escoger.

-"Mi nombre es Akame Uchiha, me gusta hacer amigos nuevos, entrenar mi sharingan entre otras cosas, como cualquier mujer odio a los pervertidos y mi sueño es ser la kunoichi mas fuerte de la historia"- Dijo de manera seria, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Bien, tu turno Sasuke"- Pidió Kakashi.

-"Me llamo Sasuke, me gusta pasar el tiempo con las personas que aprecio, entrenar para volverme más fuerte, comer carne y leer, me disgustan los engreídos y las fanáticas obsesivas"- Dijo observando a Menma, Mito y Sakura que tendrían una mueca de molestia -"Mi sueño es poner el nombre del Hakuryuukou en alto, ser un shinobi muy poderoso y pelear algún día contra el Gran Rojo"- Declaró Sasuke, casi todos los presentes no entenderán a quien se refería Sasuke con el Gran Rojo, pero solo Grayfia y Naruto entenderán a lo que se refería.

-"Bueno… Ahora tu Naruto"- Dijo Kushina,que seguía sin entender sobre el Gran Rojo.

-"Yo soy Naruto a secas"- Comenzó Naruto haciendo entristecer a Kushina.

-"Me gusta el ramen"- Siguió Naruto, haciendo pensar a Kakashi.

-"Wow, que familia mas original, a todos les gusta el ramen"-.

-"El té, entrenar para ser más fuerte y estar con mis amigos, me disgusta los mismo que Sasuke, mi sueño era ser Hokage, pero ciertas personas mandaron al diablo ese sueño"- Estas palabras harían sentir a Kushina aun más miserable.

-"Ahora lo único que quiero es poner en alto el nombre del Sekiryuutei, ser el ninja mas poderoso que existe y el último es secreto"- Finalizó Naruto.

-"Okey"- Dijo Kakashi, acercando su vista en Grayfia que todo este tiempo estuvo al lado de Naruto sin decir nada -"Por lo que veo usted a estado presente sin decir nada… ¿por que no se presenta?, después de todo, si usted es la sirvienta de Naruto, al menos deberíamos saber un poco más sobre usted"-.

-"Esta bien"- Empezó Grayfia -"Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, me gusta la lectura, estar con las personas que me agradan y estar con Naruto-Sama, me disgustan los pervertidos, los enemigos de Naruto-Sama, en especial Kushina-Sama y Hokage-Sama, y lo único que deseo es ayudar a mi maestro en todo lo que pueda y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario"- Respondió Grayfia seriamente, Naruto se sonrojara un poco, a Kushina le darían celos maternales, Mito y Menma solo rodaron sus ojos y Kakashi pensaría.

-"¿Que acaso todas tienen que decir que odian a los pervertidos?"-.

-"¿Acaso usted tiene fetiche de sirvienta?"- Pregunto Kakashi con burla, Naruto iba a reclamar, hasta que noto que una peligrosa aura oscura rodeaba a su sirvienta, que miraría fijamente con el ceño fruncido al otro peliplata que empezaría a sentir miedo.

-"Kakashi-San, si quiere mantener intacto lo que lo hace hombre, entonces guárdese sus comentarios tontos"- 'Pidió amablemente' Grayfia.

-"H-Hai"- Aceptó el jounin mientras pensaba.

-"Nota mental: Nunca hacer enojar a Grayfia-San"-.

Al ya terminar las presentaciones, Kushina intento llamar la atención de los demás tosiendo fingidamente -"CoffCoff, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, le tengo que advertir que vamos a hacer una última prueba"- .

-"¿Que clase de prueba?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

-"Una Prueba de supervivencia, los queremos ver mañana a las 07:00 AM en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7"- Prosiguió Kakashi levantándose del baranda en el que estaba sentado -"Oh, se me olvidaba, mejor no desayunen mañana o si no… van a vomitar"- Esto lo dijo con una voz seria y algo tenebrosa, poniendo en intriga a todos los presente, pero se iría cuando verían que Kushina le dio un coscorrón.

-"No le hagan caso niños, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, solo esta bromeando"- Dijo Kushina, sacando gotas de sudor estilo anime a los presentes.

-"Bueno, adios"- Se despidio el jounin desapareciendo en un Shushin de hojas, mientras los demás se levantaban del piso retirándose.

-"La prueba será interesante"- Pensó Sasuke.

* * *

Debo admitir que este capitulo no me gusto mucho, por el hecho de que quería incluir la pelea contra Kakashi, pero las ganas de actualizar esta historia lo mas rápido posible me ganaron, así que lo deje para un próximo capitulo, la cosa que les quería avisar, es que de ahora en adelante, las primeras 10 personas que comenten un nuevo capitulo, tendrán la oportunidad de que en el próximo les respondan sus preguntas y así sera de ahora en adelante, que tengan un buen día Chao Chao


	10. Una prueba, ¿En equipo?

Ciaossu, buenas, aquí le traigo un nuevo cap de de este Fic, ahora respondamos las preguntas.

 **TXPOK2460** (Seguiras): Si Wey no mames :v.

 **Cezar A FG** (sigue): Pos okay.

 **WildBoy** (Buen capitulo. Ahora los desafíos de Naruto y Sasuke para hacerse más fuertes sólo están comenzando a presentarse. Espero saber en los próximos capítulos cómo se desarrollarán como compañeros de equipo así como rivales): Claro que los voy a desarrollar, o si no no tendría gracia que los halla hecho mejores amigos y con una rivalidad sana.

 **Daniel El Crack-FanFic's** (Wow, debo admitir que esta historia es genial): Gracia perro, un saludo.

 **Guest 1** (sigue): Como tu quieras.

 **Guest 2** (Ojala y mantengas esto solo naruto x grayfia y por favor si vas a hacer harem no lo hagas cliché como poner a las jinchurikis o alas fangirls (sakura,ino,hinata,tenten,) de verdad esta historia que solo sea naruto x grayfia seria mejor así pero tu decides): No te preocupes, darle un harem a Naruto no esta en mis planes, de hecho en el summary aclare que este fanfic sera No Harem.

 **Zafir09** (Gran capítulo me gusto todo. Sobretodo la presentaciones, y que sorpresa lo del equipo 7. Sigue así.): Pues claro, mejorare mi manera de narrar en próximos capítulos, un saludo y hasta la próxima.

 **CCSakuraforever** (Esta muy bueno el capitulo más como le fue a naruto más sus nuevos poderes más que hará con sus nuevo equipo más que pasara en la prueba): Gracias compadre, ojala y te guste este capitulo recién salido del horno.

 **bladetri** (like XD): ... El día en que comentes algo diferente, te regalare un trofeo, por el momento gracias.

 **alexzero** (Buen capítulo y menuda presentación de los dragones en fin espero la conti pronto. See you later): Lo de pronto pues perdón, pero igual agradezco tus ánimos PD: Me encanta tu fanfic de Megaman ZX: La leyenda Renace. See You Later.

 **EtheriasD** (Estuvo bueno el cap, jajaja pinche Kakashi, yo creo que sería más para ellos el vomitar, que confianza se traen xD, ya quiero un avance más grande con la relaciónNaruGrayfia!, ahh!, una de las mejores parejas que he leído sin importar que no pertenezcan al mismo universo :v, ahora quiero que Naruto le rompa laa Menma por ganso, xDDD, y estaría shidori una escena que le provoque celos a Grayfia :v, jajaja esperaré con ganas la siguiente actualización :v. ): Vaya... no me espere que te gustara tanto la pareja, su relación ira avanzando paso a paso, claramente incluiré momentos románticos entre ambos, pero de igual manera eso sera en un futuro próximo, en cuanto a Menma con su revancha, este un poco lejos, pero lo tendré siempre en cuenta y la escena de celos esta asegurada en el próximo capitulo, gracias por tu aporte.

 **bakunonosor** (Si ya que naruto tiene en su interior a un dragon no le da la abilidad innata de poder lansar fuego por ej: puños boca pies al puro estilo maestro fuego creo que entiendes la referencia eso seria todo adios): En eso tienes razón y lo siento, no vi Avatar.

 **TXPOK2460** (sigue pronto): Lo siento, pero dudo que algún día suba capitulo seguido como otros usuarios.

Gracias por la paciencia de cada uno de ustedes, en compensación, aquí tiene el nuevo capitulo del fanfic.

* * *

 **Naruto, El Sekiryuutei.**

 **Capitulo 9: Una prueba, ¿En equipo?**

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7, 07:00 AM**

* * *

Podemos ver al equipo 7 junto a cierta demonio reunidos esperando a su sensei, mientras cada uno esperaba de una manera diferente, Grayfia estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en un árbol con Naruto tomando una siesta en su regazo, Sasuke estaba en otro árbol apoyando su espalda en ella mientras leía tranquilamente un libro, Menma, Mito y Akame solo estarían esperando de pie manteniendo una actitud seria y Sakura solo estaría en un árbol igualmente esperando.

-"Buenos días a todos, ¿están listos para su prueba?"- Dijo una voz, la cual pertenecía a Kakashi leyendo su libro y estaba acompañado de Kushina que tendría su pelo atado estilo cola de caballo.

-"Vaya, gracias a dios llegó a la hora acordada, ¿a que se debe este milagro?"- Preguntó sarcásticamente Akame, Kakashi solo ignoró ese comentario, mientras Kushina la cual traía su katana personal sacaba un reloj de mesa el cual pondría en uno de los troncos cercanos, Grayfia rápidamente despertaria a Naruto el cual dio un pequeño bostezo, para después mirar hacia unos lados dándose cuenta de la presencia de los 2 jounins, este se daría cuenta de la situación levantándose del regazo de su maid que también se levantaría.

-"Como verán pondré un reloj para que se active su alarma a las 09:00 AM, por lo que tendrán 2 horas para terminar la prueba"- Decía Kushina.

Sasuke guardaría su libro en su porta armas para realizar una pregunta -"A todo esto, ¿de que trata la prueba?"-.

-"Pues simple"- Empezó Kushina mientras sacaba dos cascabeles -"Yo tengo 2 cascabeles y Kakashi tiene 1 cascabel, su objetivo es que nos los quiten antes de las 09:00 AM, los que obtengan los cascabeles habrán pasado la prueba, los que no, pues ya se lo podrán imaginar"-.

-"¿Eso significa que los que no obtengan los cascabeles habían reprobado la prueba?"- Preguntó Akame.

-"Exactamente, por lo que al menos 3 de ustedes regresaran a la academia, ah y seran atados a los troncos de alla"- Respondió Kakashi, poniendo algo tensos a sus alumnos, pero no perdieron la compostura -"Cuando yo de la orden la prueba comenzará"- Cuando el peliplata dijo todos se prepararian -"Listos… ¡YA!"- Así todos irían a esconderse en árboles, arbustos, etc, mientras Grayfia solamente se alejaría del campo de batalla dando a entender que solo seria una espectadora.

-"Un ninja debe ser capaz de planear sus movimientos, utilizar el terreno a su favor y esconderse adecuadamente, pero… ¿por qué usted no se escondieron?"- Dijo y pregunto Kushina confundida mientras veía a los portadores de Ddraig y Albion.

-"Pues yo pienso pelear con Kakashi-Sensei"- Declaró Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, provocando que Naruto diera un bufido recordando que en el dia de ayer en la tarde, ambos tenían las sospechas de que terminarían peleando con sus maestros, así que jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien pelearia con el ninja copia, resultando como ganador Sasuke.

-"¿No crees que estás siendo arrogante al decir eso?"- Pregunto Kakashi con su libro en mano.

-"Más que arrogancia, yo lo llamaría confianza"- Respondió el azabache con una actitud seria.

-"Bueno yo solo disfrutare del combate, Grayfia-Chan ya sabes que hacer"- Dijo Naruto para que todos los presentes le pusieran atención, mientras la peliplata que estaba alejada de la zona de combate crearía un círculo mágico saliendo de él una mesa con un parasol y dos sillas en las cuales ambos se sentaron y Grayfia de otro círculo mágico saco unas hojas para preparar lo que parecía un té, así todos los presentes pondrían cara de "¿Tienes que estar bromeando cierto?".

-"Naruto, ¿no vas a intentar quitarme los cascabeles?"- Pregunto Kushina con confusión.

-"No, ya despues lo voy a hacer, por mientras veré la pelea de Sasuke"- Respondió Naruto con toda la calma del mundo.

Kushina fue invadida por la incredulidad, que luego pasó a ser ira. Él, ¿la estaba subestimando?, ella pensaría por unos momentos y decidió guardar su ira, tarde o temprano su hijo pelirrojo tendría que pelear con ella o con Kakashi, en ese momento podría liberar toda la ira que guardaba y darle una pequeña lección de humildad, pero por ahora se encargaría de los otros 3 miembros del equipo.

Regresando con Kakashi y Sasuke, este activaria su sharingan de 3 tomoes, mientras que el peliplata guardaría su libro de Icha Icha, además de levantar la banda ninja que usaba como parche para el ojo izquierdo, revelando su propio sharingan.

-"No pareces muy sorprendido"- Decía Kakashi al no notar ni un poco de asombro por parte del genin enfrente suyo.

-"Eso es porque ya sabia que tu tenias uno"- Respondió Sasuke de forma seria mientras sacaba un kunai y se acercaba a gran velocidad contra su oponente que esquivaria su ataque, Kakashi imito la acción del ex-Uchiha sacando su propia arma, iniciando una pelea pareja entre ambos, bloqueando y esquivando los cortes de sus armas por unos momentos, hasta que el azabache daría un salto retrocediendo mientras le lanzaba su kunai que el jounin sin problemas desviara,el azabache al aterrizar realizaría una posiciones de manos ejecutando la técnica característica de los Uchihas.

-" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** "- Lanzando la bola de fuego de un tamaño considerable a gran velocidad.

-"Así que esta es su capacidad en ninjutsu ¿eh?"- Reflexiono el ninja copia al ver el gran tamaño del jutsu que no podría esquivar por su tamaño, su velocidad y la distancia que había entre ambos.

Este empezaría a realizar posiciones de mano a gran velocidad pronunciando -" **Doton: Doryuuheki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Barro)** "- Así un muro de tierra que tenía esculpido unos perros en el bloquearía la técnica de fuego, pero su contrincante aún no acabaría, ya que este daría un salto estando por encima de la barrera mientra hacía sellos de manos.

-" **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** "- Múltiples bolas de fuego pequeñas iría en contra del estudiante de Minato que simplemente se limitó a correr hacia el lago que había en el campo de entrenamiento siendo seguido por Sasuke, ambos terminaron caminando sobre el agua mirándose fijamente.

-"No lo hacen nada mal"- Comentó Naruto bebiendo una taza de té junto a Grayfia mientras veían cómo los combatientes se enfrascaban en una pelea de taijutsu -"Pero sera muy dificil que Sasuke pueda darle un golpe contundente teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi-Sensei tiene un Sharingan mas maduro y es obvio que se está conteniendo"-.

Grayfia solo apoyaria el comentario del pelirrojo hasta que vería que en otra dirección se enfrascaba una batalla diferente -"¿Y qué opina del combate de ellos"-.

Naruto miraria a la dirección donde veía Grayfia observando como Kushina peleaba contra Menma, Mito, Akane y Sakura que hacían trabajo en equipo para quitarle los cascabeles a la pelirroja mayor -"He de admitir que no lo hacen tan mal, pero Kushina sigue teniendo una mejor ofensiva y defensiva, un taijutsu mas entrenado y una experiencia en combate ampliamente superior, sin mencionar que su Kenjutsu está bastante pulido"-.

-"Tiene toda la razon"- Concuerdo la peliplata.

Siguiendo con la pelea principal, Sasuke y Kakashi siguen teniendo un combate parejo, pero ninguno de los dos peleaba con su poder auténtico, hasta que en determinado momento Sasuke pudo acertarle un gran golpe en la mejilla apunto de caer bajo el agua, hasta que una cortina de humo lo envolverá, dejando a la vista un tronco de madera.

-"Diablos **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu Reemplazo de Cuerpo)** "- Pensó algo irritado Sasuke, mientras escuchaba a Kakashi decir atrás de él.

-" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento de Agua: Jutsu de la Gran Cascada)** "- Rápidamente el azabache se voltearía a Kakashi mientras un remolino de agua con un tamaño bastante grande iba hacia él a gran velocidad.

-"Maldición"- Gruño Sasuke siendo arrastrado por el ataque, el peliplata seguiría en guardia para no esperar alguna sorpresa por parte de Sasuke, hasta que escucharía las siguientes palabras…

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker]**

De la técnica Suiton, Sasuke tomaría vuelo con la Scale Mail del Divine Dividing, con la atenta mirada de ninja copia.

-"Ya es suficiente, es momento de pelear en serio"- Dijo Sasuke.

-"Si no mal recuerdo, esa cosa tiene la habilidad de dividir el poder de su oponente a la mitad, debo de tener mucho cuidado, además una habilidad así debe tener alguna restricción o algo así"- Pensó Kakashi.

El Hakuryuukou hiza una serie de poses de manos y exclamar -" **Raiton: Raikyū (Elemento Rayo: Esfera Relámpago)** "- Lanzando una esfera de rayos a Kakashi que esquivaria su ataque y prepararía un ninjutsu.

-" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** "- Lanzando la bola de fuego estándar hacia Sasuke que ni siquiera haría un intento de moverse, solo levantaría su brazo, y sus alas empezaron a pronunciar.

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

 **[Divide]**

La bola de fuego se haría más pequeña conforme resonaban los Divide, hasta el punto en el que esta desapareció para impresión de Kakashi que intentaría buscar una explicación que el azabache respondería.

-"No solo puedo dividir a la mitad el poder de una persona, también puedo hacerlo con técnicas como la bola de fuego que lanzaste"- Este se pondría en posición para bajar poniendo en alerta al jounin, pero la velocidad de vuelo de Sasuke fue mas rápida que la del sensei propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que al parecer lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre porque se vio un poco de ella por su máscara.

-"No tendré muchas oportunidades si sigue volando, tendré que mantenerlo en el suelo si es que quiero vencer"- Pensó el peliplata formulando una estrategia, pero por lo mientras le dio un puñetazo en el torso que lo alejaría un poco y daría un salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia, mientras que el portador de Albion also vuelo y miro como quedo la armadura después del golpe, sorprendiendo de que en el torso habían 3 papeles bombas que explotaron aturdiendolo y desequilibrando su vuelo volviendo a tierra.

-"¡Ahora!"- Exclamó el ninja copia mientra lanzaba una bomba de humo debajo de su oponente -" **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos )** "-.

El pelinegro notaría un pequeño temblor en el suelo bajando la mirada notando que unas firmas de chakra se acercaban a él a gran velocidad, un perro saldría de la tierra para morder su tobillo, sin éxito, pero otro salió pudiendo esta vez morderlo penetrando un poco la armadura, las demás firmas de chakra saldrán del suelo viendo una gran cantidad de perros que lo mordieron en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-"¿Y bien?, ¿qué te pareció?"- Preguntó el jounin mientras veía como se dispersaba el humo, mostrando al Hakuryuukou siendo mordido por sus Ninken (Perros Ninja).

-"Esto no me lo esperaba"- Comentó Sasuke con un poco de dolor.

-"Tal como tu dijiste, acabemos con esto de una vez"- Dijo Kakashi haciendo posiciones de manos que al finalizar, una gran descarga eléctrica aparecerá en una de sus manos -"Muy bien Sasuke, esto no te matara, pero no será una caricia"- Al decir esto Kakashi fue arremeter en contra del ex-Uchiha mientras decía el nombre de su técnica -" **¡Chidori!** "-.

Sasuke con toda su fuerza pudo lograr mover sus brazos para trazar sellos de mano y abriendo su Drago-Mask dijo.

-" **Katon: Ryūka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego, Jutsu de fuego del dragón)** "- Así lanzando una gran llamarada dirigida a Kakashi que no pudo esquivar la potente llamarada de fuego, los ninken desaparecerían en un estallido de humo y el pelinegro se mantuvo observando el rastro de daño que había provocado su jutsu en el campo de entrenamiento, pudiendo divisar un tronco quemado.

-"Maldición, otra vez uso el Kawarimi"- Pensó Sasuke, hasta que gracias a su sharingan pudo anticipar al jounin que había salido ileso de la llamarada y aun con su Chidori en mano y a pesar de que el pelinegro intentó esquivar el golpe, este terminaría dándole en el hombro rompiendo esa parte de la armadura, pero sin atravesarlo.

-"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggg!"- Gritó Sasuke del dolor, para después propinarle a su oponente una patada en la boca del estómago haciéndolo chocar con un árbol.

-"Suficiente ya aprobé"- Dijo Sasuke sacando un cascabel.

-"El cascabel"- Dijo el jounin con impresión mientras veía como este no lo tenía -"¿Cuando me lo sacaste?"-.

-"Cuando me golpeaste en el torso, aproveche la cercanía que teníamos para sacarte el cascabel incluso sin que te dieras cuenta, pero gracias a eso baje mi guardia y no me di cuenta de los papeles bomba"-.

-"¿Pero cómo adquiriste tanta velocidad?"-.

-"Simple, concentre el chakra que dividi de tu bola de fuego en todo mi ser para aumentar mi velocidad y como se el funcionamiento exacto del sharingan, no me fue muy difícil el arrebatartelo moviendome a una velocidad muy alta y haciendo un movimiento mínimo para que no te dieras cuenta, pero gracias a eso no me di cuenta del papel bomba que pusiste en mi armadura"-.

Kakashi solo veía fijamente a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que se relajaría y con una voz suave dijo -"Sasuke… estás aprobado"-.

Naruto desde lejos sonreía al ver que su mejor amigo aprobó su prueba -"Bien, creo que ya es mi turno"- En ese momento este pondría de pie acercándose a cierta jounin pelirroja.

-"Le deseo suerte"- Dijo Grayfia.

-"Gracias, pero no será necesaria"- Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que denotaba confianza y seguridad.

* * *

 **Con Kushina y los demás genin**

* * *

La situación para los demás que hacían la prueba estaba más o menos, a Kushina se le veía agotada, algo de esperarse, después de todo a ella se le notaba y mucho fuera de forma debido al trabajo de madre y que con suerte se había recuperado un poco debido al entrenamiento que le daba a sus hijos, aunque eso no quiere decir que este en las ultimas, ella era una Uzumaki, por lo que contaba con reservas de chakra excepcionales y una resistencia muy alta y sobresaliente, mientras que los genin ya llegaban a su límite y ninguno puedo obtener el cascabel, hasta que..

-"Supongo que ahora es mi turno"- Dijo una voz atrás de Kushina que se voltearia rápidamente viendo a Naruto que se le veía relajado.

-"Hasta que por fin te dignaste a hacer algo baka"- Dijo Sakura molesta siendo apoyado por su equipo, pero el pelirrojo le importaba un bledo lo que ellos pensaban.

-"Como sea, terminemos esta prueba rápido"- Sentenció el portador de Ddraig, a lo que la sensei se pondría en guardia.

-"Acciones dicen más que palabras"- Dijo Kushina con enojo al ver como su "hijo" la estaba subestimando.

 **[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[¡Explosión!]**

Naruto sin perder tiempo se pondría su armadura cargando muchos aumentos de poder, abalanzándose a su "madre" con su propulsores a gran velocidad chocando su guante con la katana de la pelirroja que a duras penas pudo detener el golpe con su arma, acto seguido Naruto le daría una patada a la boca de estomago que no pudo esquivar mandándola a estrellar contra un árbol, el pelirrojo no termina ahí, ya que este empezó a crear una bola de chakra rojo en una de sus manos que apuntaba hacia su oponente y sin dudarlo le lanzaría la esfera de energía, creando una pequeña explosión que generó una estela de polvo que al disiparse, se pudo ver a la mujer inconsciente, dejando en shock a todos los presente, menos Sasuke y Grayfia.

-"¿P-Pe-Pero cómo?"- Preguntó asombrada Sakura.

-"Nosotros peleamos con ella y debilitarla nos costó mucho trabajo"- Dijo Akame.

Naruto el cual se acercó al cuerpo de Kushina sacando sus dos cascabeles, miro por unos segundos a los demás para decir con una sonrisa quitándose su drago-mask -"Simple, solo soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes"-.

-"¡No presumas nosotros la debilitamos!"- Grito Menma.

-"No presumo, solo digo la verdad"- Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una sonrisa macabra que haría sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Madara Uchiha a su vez que se acercaba a sus "compañeros" -"Dejando eso de lado,ustedes desaprobaron, por lo cual me tendré que ver obligado a hacer esto"-.

-"¿Q-Qué intentas hacer?"- Tartamudeo Mito viendo como su antes hermano se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

 **30 Minutos después**

* * *

Se podría a ver tanto a Menma, Mito, Akame y Sakura, los cuatro juntos atados en uno de los troncos del campo de entrenamiento y Kushina atado a otro por separado, mientra que frente a ellos estarían Naruto, Sasuke, Grayfia y Kakashi tomando té como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Wow, este te sabe maravilloso, podría volverme adicto"- Dijo Kakashi con su rostro destapado, pero con su banda cubriendo su sharingan.

-"Gracias por su elogio"- Dijo Grayfia con su carácter serio, en ese momento ellos empezaron a escuchar unos quejidos, los cuales provenían de Menma, Kakashi rápidamente se tapo su rostro porque no quería que lo vieran sin mascara.

-"Siento... que vuelvo a nacer"- Murmuró el rubio mientras abría lentamente los ojos, divisando a Naruto y a los demás sentados en una mesa, seguido de Mito, Akame, Sakura y Kushina.

El pelirrojo que vio cómo despertaron dijo burlonamente -"Vaya vaya, al parecer el bello durmiente ya despertó, un poco mas y te traigo una mantita"-.

-"CALLATE, EN PRIMER LUGAR QUÉ HACEMOS ATADOS"- Reclamo Menma con ira pura en su voz.

Sasuke se tapó los oídos por el grito de rubio mientras se quejaba -"Ay pero no tienes que gritar, un poco más y nos dejas a todos sordos, Kakashi-Sensei dijo que los que desaprueben serán atados a un tronco y así lo hicimos"-

Los demás genin también iban a reclamar, pero Kushina se les adelantó y con furia reclamo -"¡¿Pero yo porque fui atada?!"-

Naruto la miro por unos segundos respondiendo con simpleza -"Porque simplemente me vino en gana"-.

A la pelirroja mayor le saldrian varias venas en su frente, a su vez que su cola de caballo se deshacía y 9 mechones de su cabello se alzarian.

-"Después de esto algun dia arreglaremos cuentas"- Dijo Kushina con ira en su voz.

El peli plateado viendo lo que ocurría entre los pelirrojos decidió cambiar el tema para relajar el ambiente -"Dejando su asunto de lado, al parecer Menma, Mito, Akame y Sakura han reprobado"- Este era el momento en el que pondría en marcha la verdadera prueba que representaba su examen.

Los desaprobados estaban a punto de reclamar, pero Sasuke fue el primero en hablar

-"Antes que nada, tengo una duda"- Esto llamando la atención de los jounin que esperarían a lo que dijera.

-"Dime Kakashi-Sensei, ¿acaso esta prueba era para ver nuestro trabajo en equipo?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"- Pregunto Kakashi asombrado, ya que no podía creer que el azabache haya podido encontrar el verdadero objetivo de su prueba.

-"¿De verdad ese era el objetivo?"- Cuestionó el ex-Uchiha, es ese momento el peliplata entendió que cayó en su trampa para decirle si ese era o no el objetivo y sin opción le dijo que si.

-"Si es así, entonces la prueba solo fue una pérdida de tiempo"- Dijo Sasuke -"Solo piensenlo, yo y Naruto casi siempre entrenamos juntos por lo que en combate nos compenetramos a la perfección, Mito y Menma también hacen buen trabajo en equipo por ser hermanos, en cuanto a Akame y Sakura, no se como seran ellas, pero creo que los 4 pelearon juntos contra Kushina-Sama ¿no es así?"- Pregunto el azabache a la matriarca Uzumaki.

-"... Si, los 4 pelearon contra mí e hicieron trabajo en equipo, aun si no consiguieron un cascabel, hicieron lo que nosotros buscábamos en este equipo"- Respondió Kushina, Kakashi se quedaría en silencio por unos momentos hasta que tomo una desicion.

-"Si lo que dijo Kushina-Sama es verdad, creo que sí merecen ser aprobados, no lo cree Kushina-Sama"-

-"Si, yo creo lo mismo, el equipo 7, esta aprobado"- Al instante en que la pelirroja dijo eso, Menma, Mito, Akame y Sakura se pusieron a celebrar, Naruto y Sasuke solo sonreían de forma ganadora y Grayfia en su mente felicitaria a Naruto por su logro.

-"Bien, mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión"- Sentenció el ninja copia, entusiasmado a los presente, ¿que clases de misiones tendremos? fue el pensamiento de los genin oficiales que no sabían lo que les esperaba.

* * *

 **2 Semanas después**

* * *

Se podían ver una pequeña sombra que se movía a gran velocidad entre las casas y árboles de la aldea la cual era perseguida por el equipo 7, menos por una demonio que como en todas la misiones, solo espectaba.

\- "Demonios ven aquí maldita bolsa de pulgas"- Gritaba Mito.

\- "¿Cómo puede correr así algo tan pequeño?"- Preguntó Sakura con frustración.

\- "Dejen de quejarse y ayúdenme a atraparlo"- Exclamó Naruto con enojo.

De repente Sasuke aterrizó con su Divine Dividing frente al pequeño animal que no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Tora, la mascota de la esposa del Daimyō que escapaba de su dueña cuando tenía la oportunidad.

\- "¡Lo tengo!"- Gritó Sasuke extasiado mientras sostiene al furioso gato que quería soltarse como fuera.

\- "Bien hecho, la mascota Tora fue capturada exitosamente. Regresen a la torre del Hokage"- Ordenó Kushina atreves de unos intercomunicadores en los oídos de los miembros de equipo 7 que obedecían la orden.

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage**

* * *

Sasuke entregaba el gato a su dueña que lo abrazaba con fuerza y prometiendo que no lo volvería a perder mientras el pobre gato se retorcía al ser aplastado por su dueña.

-"Señora tengo una idea"- Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos -"¿Por que no mejor es vez de estrujarlo como un peluche, lo acaricia suavemente, tal vez así deje de escaparse?"- La señora obedeció la sugerencia y sorpresivamente el gato empezaba a ronronear y dejar de intentar huir.

-"Oh dios, me has solucionado mis problemas con Tora, toma esta paga extra, disfrútala"- De esa forma la señora se iría del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su mascota, a su vez que todos miraban incrédulos al Hakuryuukou que miraba los Ryō que le dieron.

\- "Bueno la siguiente misión del equipo 7 consistirá en cuidar al bebé del alto consejero"- Decía el Hokage mientras este leía un papel.

A Naruto le saldría una vena de enojo en su frente, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que estaban haciendo "misiones shinobi" si es que así se les pudiera llamar, y hasta ahora lo único que habían hecho es puro trabajo doméstico o otras labores.

El pelirrojo dio un manotazo en la mesa de Minato para llamar su atención y decirle -"Ya fue suficiente, hemos estado 2 semanas haciendo estas niñerias, danos una misión de verdad"-.

Minato miraba los ojos determinados de de Naruto por unos momentos para después preguntarle a los jounins -"¿Ustedes creen que ellos ya están preparados?"-.

-"La verdad si, también propongo el que les den una Misión Rango-C"- Respondió Kakashi siendo apoyado por Kushina..

-"Si asi son las cosas pues, llamen a nuestro visitante"- Ordenó Minato resignado, unos momentos después aparece un viejo mal vestido, con una botella de alcohol y al parecer en estado de ebriedad.

\- "¿Qué acaso esto es una broma, estos mocosos son mis guardaespaldas?"- Pregunta el anciano.

\- "Señor aunque no lo crea ellos están bien preparados"- Dijo Minato.

\- "Es difícil de creerlo con ese enano, el culo de pato, el rubiecito con cara de tonto, la tomate igualmente con cara de estúpida, la chiquilla con mirada de suelo no me mereces, una niña con pelo de chicle.. Acaso esa tipa tiene complejo de mucama o ¿que?"- Interrogó el anciano burlándose de los defectos de los genin y la demonio, que se sintieron sumamente ofendidos, pero no lo atacaron por ser su cliente.

-"Fingiré que no escuche eso"- Dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos y con una vena de enojo en su frente.

\- "Mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un famoso constructor de puentes y quiero que me lleven a mi país de forma segura, Nami no Kuni (El País de las Olas)"- Comentaba el constructor con una mirada seria lo que cerraba el trato formalmente mientras Kakashi y Kushina pedían a su equipo que se prepararan para salir al viaje al igual que ellos.

* * *

 **1 Hora después, en el Portón de la aldea**

* * *

Los genin se retiraron de sus hogares con su equipo, alimentos, armas, entre otros, encontrándose en el gran portón de Konoha.

\- "Por fin, una misión de verdad"- Decía Naruto cruzado de brazos con Grayfia a su lado -"A propósito, Grayfia-Chan gracias por preparar mi equipo"-

-"No fue nada nada Naruto-Sama"- Respondió la peliplata con sus dos manos justas frente a ella, como su posición dictaba, a continuación los demás integrantes del equipo 7 junto a Tazuna llegaron para iniciar su salida a Nami no Kuni.

Kakashi, llamó la atención de Grayfia haciendo que este se volteara a verlo -"¿Usted tiene planeado acompañarnos?"- Pregunto esté, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-"¿Está segura de esto?, ni siquiera es parte del equipo o si quiera ser ninja"- Preguntó esta vez Kushina.

-"No me trate como una indefensa, yo me puedo defender, además de poder proporcionarles ayuda en la misión"- Respondió Grayfia con dureza, poniendo fin a la conversación.

De esa forma, el equipo tomó rumbo a Nami No Kuni. ¿Que les esperara allá?.

* * *

 **-Avances del próximo capitulo-**

Naruto: Ellos son los Oni Kyōdai (Hermanos Diabólicos) ¿no?.

Sasuke (Con Sharingan): ¡Abajo!.

Zabuza: Te voy a descuartizar, Gaki (Mocoso).

Inari: Sus esfuerzos son en vano, Gatō los va a matar.

Haku: ¿Tu también le sirves a alguien?.

Grayfia (Con molestia): ¿Que estaba pensando... Naruto-Sama?.

 **Capitulo 10: "Dragones en la olas"**

* * *

Uff, por fin termine este capitulo, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, espero que adaptar el arco del país de las ola en uno o dos capítulos, ya quiero pasar al examen chunin, nos leemos en la próxima, chao chao


	11. Especial 1

Ciaossu, si, se lo que estarán pensando, pero daré las explicaciones al final, por ahora, responderé las preguntas, que es lo que mas me interesa.

 **Guest 1(Esto es una pregunta del capitulo anterior ¿porque Sakura es fangirl de menma y no de Naruto o Sasuke? Y si no hay harem de Naruto que sasuke tenga harem y que este Ino ,Anko ,fuu y Tayuya):** En cuanto a la primera, pues es simple lógica, tal y como se aclara en los primeros capítulos del fic, tanto Menma, Mito y Akame se volvieron los mas famosos en la academia por ser los hijos de Hokage, contenedores de Kyubi, ser prodigios y por ser la prodigia de los Uchihas respectivamente, eso llevo a que en vez de que Sakura e Ino se enamoraran de Sasuke, el amor termino recayendo en Menma. Esto claro, antes de que Naruto y Sasuke hubieran descubierto sus Sacred Gears. Y... ¡NO-HABRA-HAREM!.

 **Agustn (Porque Sakura es fangirl de menma y no de Naruto o Sasuke y ¿habra harem?:** Ya lo respondí arriba.

 **Anderson Yagami (la de goku en gensokio porfavor):** Esperate unas cuantas semanas mas por favor, estoy en el combate contra Sakuya, no falta mucho.

 **draculyn28 (I liked the chapter, I hope the continuation, greetings.):** Thank you, it's a pleasure to write this story.

 **escorpioneditenpesta (Buena amigo por fin otro capítulo y para cuando naruto y grafya saldran en una sita o algo por el estilo este es my nuevo correo el anterior de bakunonosor no logró acceder):** Oh, así que eras tu, la verdad ya me estaba extrañando la razón por la cual no comentabas, ya era costumbre que fueras uno de los primeros en comentar, lo de la cita si esta en mi planificación, pero ya lo haré mas adelante.

 **chisa782911 (Planeas poner limones en la historia... es una buena historia y esta bien solo Grayfia es mis personajes favoritos de HSDxd la seguiré desde ahora, saludos):** Esto es un Crossover con HSDXD, por supuesto que habrá Lemon, pero aun falta bastante para eso.

 **Zafir09 (Gran capítulo me gusto todo. Sobretodo como fue la prueba y el consejo de Sasuke a la dueña de Tora. Sigue así.):** Jeje, gracias.

 **bladetri (like XD):**...

 **Enightmare (Excelente como siempre):** Sabes, se agradecen bastante los halagos, gracias por el apoyo y el comentario.

 **CCSakuraforever (Esta muy bueno el capitulo más como fue el combate de sasuke contra sasuke más que sucedió en la batalla de naruto y kushina más que pasara en la misión en nami):** Tu solo espera un poquito mas, habrán bastantes sorpresas en ese capitulo, no te va a decepcionar.

 **Asrrii (actualiza mas seguido, me encanta tu historia :v):** Jaja, sinceramente, el día en que haga capítulos seguidos, me crecerán alas y volare.

 **EtheriasD (Muy buen cap, aunque sentí que a Sasuke lo hiciste algo débil solo para que hubiera más pelea con Kakashi, aunque no lo veo mal, pero también pudiste haber puesto que Sasuke estaba restringiéndose algo, o reteniendo un poco de su poder, porque cuando usan el Balance Breaker su poder es muy grande, no creo que alguien como Kakashi lo pueda vencer, pero bno igual y sirve para no mostrarlos invencibles, pero también hay que mostrarlo de una forma en la que no parezca muy nerfeados tanto Naruto como Sasuke. Lo de Kushina con su venganza contra Naruto, JAJAJA, ya sueña, y aunque pudiera hacer algo Grayfia la detendría, por cierto viendo los avances del próximo capítulo, más que celosa podría parecer que Naruto se quedará sin comer xd, bnl esperaré con ganas la siguiente actualización.):** Bueno, la verdad no te lo niego, si le di un pequeño pare a Sasuke para alargar mas la pelea, su poder en balance braker es inmenso, pero creo que esta bien, tomando en cuenta que Kakashi tiene mas experiencia que Sasuke, ademas creo que era obvio que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo, digo... este hubiera simplemente dividido el poder de Kakashi un montón de veces y ganarle dándole con su mejor Jutsu o simplemente ganarle en un instante con la Juggernaut Drive. Jaja Kushina se tendrá que resignar con su venganza con Naruto, ya que Grayfia la haría morder polvo si intentara algo.

Hasta aquí llegamos con las preguntas, me gustaría que mas gente comentara los capítulos, ya que a veces siento que hay puro seguidor fantasma que ni leen mis capítulos, después de todo el fanfic tiene como 200 favoritos (cosa que les agradezco muchísimo) y de esos 200 solo poco mas de 100 comentan algo. Como sea, pongan la intro que cree hace unas semanas, espero que les guste.

* * *

Opening: Yoko Hisaka-Starting Line

Naruto con una mirada ensombrecida estaba caminando hacia el frente, después activaría su Boosted Gear y finalizará con su Balance Breaker sin su drago-mask, mientras levantaba su mirada mostrando unos ojos determinados.

 **(Furimukeba zutto kita michi, sakamichi nukarumi mo atta)**

Se ve a Naruto serio estando en un espacio lleno de llamas con Ddraig atrás de el.

 **(Futo me wo otoshita tsumasaki, doro darake demo kagayaiteru)**

Se ve a Sasuke de brazos cruzados estando en un espacio blanco brillante con su sharingan activo y Albion a sus espaldas.

 **("Suki" de kimeta koto nara)**

Grayfia estaría en un bosque lleno de pilares de hielo caminando entre un montón de cuerpos congelados mientras que sus ojos rojos miraban con agresividad la cámara.

 **(Tsumetai ame mo niji no hajimari)**

Mito y Menma estarían en un alcantarillado dándose la espalda mutuamente, mientras las partes del Kyubi Yang y Yin respectivamente estaban atrás de ellos.

 **(Starting line, Kokoro ni egakou, mou ichido kao agete)**

Tanto Ddraig como Albión estarían en un mundo oscuro cubierto por un laguna rugiendo con ferocidad, hasta que de repente en el centro de ellos emergería la figura de un hombre con ojos púrpuras grisáceos, con anillos a su alrededor, pero con el resto del cuerpo de color negro.

 **(Temaneki suru no wa, mirai kara fuku tsuyoi kaze)**

Se vería a Grayfia teniendo una pelea mano a mano con un hombre con una armadura idéntica a la de Naruto, solo que esta era de un color blanco pálido y las gemas del cuerpo eran púrpura oscuro.

 **(Yume no tochuu de, tsumazuite koronde)**

Naruto en Balance Breaker con su armadura casi destruida estaría teniendo una pelea reñida con un hombre de edad mayor con pelo plateado en un lugar parecido a un tablero de ajedrez y este último le daría un fuerte golpe mandándolo a estrellar con una pieza de ajedrez de torre gigante hecha de piedra.

 **(Tsuchi ni te wo tsuita toshite mo, arata na ippo koko kara)**

Naruto se iría levantando poco a poco de los escombros recordando los momentos felices que paso con Grayfia, y cuando se pudo poner completamente de pie daría un gran grito a la vez que su armadura rojo sangre cambiaba a un carmesí brillante.

* * *

-"Dialogos"-.

-" **Nombre de** **Técnicas** "-.

 **(Lugar, fecha, indicaciones)**

 **[Dialogo de seres sellados]**

(N/A: Notas del Autor)

* * *

 **Naruto, El Sekiryuutei**

 **Especial 1: Nunca, ¡NUNCA!, dejes tomar a Grayfia sake**

* * *

En estos momentos se puede ver tanto Naruto, el primer Sekiryuutei de toda la historia, y Grayfia Lucifuge, la demonio femenina más poderosa del inframundo caminando por las oscuras calles de la aldea de Konoha.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Naruto descubrió que en su interior se encontraba Ddraig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales y desde el día en que lo conoció, no paraba de entrenar para poder dominar sus nuevos poderes a la perfección, claro, se daba dias de descanso para no sobre exigir tanto su cuerpo, pero aun asi entrenaba bastante duro.

-"Ay, este día de entrenamiento fue realmente mucho más cansado de lo normal, en especial por usar esa transformación que Ddraig llamo Juggernaut Drive"- Comento Naruto con mucho cansancio en su voz, ya que este día tanto Naruto como Sasuke usaron una transformación nueva que los dragones de ambos llamaron Juggernaut Drive, pero lo malo de usar esta forma fue que los portadores de las sacred gear solo pudieron durar 2 minutos en ese estado, antes de desactivarlo y caer rendidos al suelo.

-"Es normal que eso Naruto-Sama, después de todo esa técnica le ofrece un aumento de poder excesivo, pero tiene que sacrificar grandes cantidades de su chakra para poder mantenerse en ese estado, además le quiero reiterar el hecho de que no use esa forma a menos de que sea una emergencia, ya que usted podría perder varios años de vida si usa esa forma de manera precipitada"- Advirtió seriamente Grayfia a su lado.

-"Se perfectamente eso Grayfia-Chan, mi vida no es tan extensa como la de un demonio u otro ser sobrenatural, por lo que no me puedo tomar a juego esa advertencia"- Contesto Naruto -"Aun así hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por que Ddraig me habrá hecho recitar eso canto extraño?, ¿qué significa eso de "Me río del infinito y desprecio el sueño"?"-.

 **[Yo te puedo contestar eso compañero]** Llamó Ddraig desde la mano de Naruto captando su atención **[Ese cántico sirve como llave para liberar temporalmente los sellos que el dios bíblico puso en la sacred gear, así liberando mi poder, bueno, al menos de lo que me queda, recuerda que ese viejo desgraciado también me quitó gran parte de mis poderes y de mi memoria, por lo que no soy tan fuerte comparado a mi antiguo yo en mis mejores momentos, en cuanto al "Me río del infinito y desprecio el sueño", el infinito se refiere a Ophis y el sueño al Gran Rojo].**

-"Ya veo, entonces eso significa que odias a Ophis y al Gran Rojo"- Pregunto Naruto intrigado.

 **[Bueno, la verdad actualmente no es que los odie, mas bien me inspire en mi antiguo ser cuando cree ese canto, ya que antes de cierta manera, sentía celos y un poco de odio hacia los dioses dragones ya que estos me superaban por mucho en poder, pero ese resentimiento se fue cuando fui sellado en la Boosted Gear, creeme, pasar mucho tiempo encerrado sin compañía te puede hacer más maduro]** Dijo Ddraig **[Además al pasar tanto tiempo con ese viejo sabio también me ayudó a superar un poco mi odio contra Ophis, el Gran Rojo y Albion]** Esto último Ddraig lo dijo en su mente.

-"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Grayfia-Chan, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku?"- Invitó el pelirrojo.

-"Naruto-Sama, ¿que le he dicho sobre comer mucho ramen?"- Interrogó la peliplata con un rostro y voz severo.

-"Vamos Grayfia-Chan, no seas mala"- Dijo Naruto con un puchero, ante esto Grayfia suavizaría su mirada.

-"Naruto-Kun"- Decía la maid llamando de sobremanera la atención de su maestro por el sufijo que usaba -"Yo no hago esto por ser desconsiderada, ni mucho menos fría contigo, hago esto porque quiero lo mejor para ti y porque te aprecio mucho, si no entiendes el significado de mis palabras, espero que algún día las entiendas"-.

Naruto se desconsertaria un poco por las palabra anteriormente mencionadas, pero después una sonrisa empezaría a adornar su rostro -"No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decirme"-

-"¿Sabe que?, dejaré pasar esto por hoy, porque no vamos por un poco de ramen"- Sugirió la peliplata con una sonrisa en su rostro, alegrando a Naruto, contestando.

-"Si… vamos"-.

* * *

 **(Unos minutos después, en el local de ramen Ichiraku)**

* * *

-"Hola viejo Teuchi"- Saludo el sekiryuutei acompañado de Grayfia, entrando al pequeño local, el cual ya tenía otros 4 clientes.

-"Hola Naruto, Grayfia me alegra de que hayan venido"- Devolvió el saludo Teuchi en compañía de su hija Ayame -"¿Que se les ofrece hoy?"-.

-"Un ramen de cerdo"- Pidió el pelirrojo sonriente.

-"Solo quiero una sopa miso por favor, Teuchi-Sama"- Pidió la peliplata.

-"Un ramen de cerdo y una sopa miso subiendo"- Dijo Ayame alegremente.

Así los recién llegados tendría una agradable charla con los dueños del restaurante, contando en el cómo fueron los entrenamientos de Naruto, claro omitiendo las partes que tuvieran que ver Ddraig y Albion. La conversación estaría ocurriendo de manera relativamente normal, hasta que Grayfia quiso bebe un poco de agua, pero por accidente terminó bebiendo un vaso se sake de otro cliente, esta se tomaría el vaso el entero, pero después esta se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de consumir, abriendo los ojos completamente.

-"E-Esto e-es"- Tartamudeaba Grayfia mientras ponía su mano en su pecho sintiendo la aceleración de su corazón, llamando la atención de Naruto, que empezó a notar que los ojos de Grayfia se empezaron a volver vidriosos, su respiración se empezaba a acelerar, un sonroje empezaría a visualizarse en su piel pálida y sus labios se curvarían mostrando una sonrisa seductora, esto provocaría el shock tanto de Teuchi, Ayame y los clientes que estaban viendo la escena por la rapidez con la que la peliplateada se embriagó, pero Naruto era el único que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-"Grayfia-Chan, ¿estás bien?"- Preguntó el portador de Ddraig intentando poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, siendo detenido por la demonio que sujetó su muñeca -"Eh?"- Fue la única palabra que pudo articular el pelirrojo antes ser empujado hacia el suelo y Grayfia se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

.-"Fufufufufu, Naruto-Sama, ¿usted sabe lo duro que he trabajado desde que lo conocí?"- Decía Grayfia con un tono seductor logrando poner nervioso y a la vez confundido al Sekiryuutei -"Día a Día hago todo lo posible para satisfacerlo en todas sus necesidades, por lo que le pido humildemente… un premio"- Con estas palabras dichas, los clientes e inclusive el mismo Teuchi que presenciaban la escena les empezó salir un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz por entender las insinuaciones de Grayfia y sabiendo cómo podría terminar todo esto.

Mientras tanto Naruto que estaba en el suelo, se dio rápidamente cuenta del significado de las palabras de su maid -"¿Qué diablos le está pasando a Grayfia-Chan, es todo lo contrario a lo que era hace un momento?"- Pensó Naruto exaltado.

 **[Lo más probable es que este borracha]** Sugirió Ddraig dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-"¡¿QUE?!, pero eso es ridículo, cómo se va a poner así de de ebria con solo un vaso de sake, como sea, ¿que hago ahora?"- Preguntó Naruto a Ddraig.

 **[Pues lo que cualquier persona racional haría, solo llévala a tu cuarto y pasas la mejor noche de pasión que tendrás en toda tu vida, yo en tu lugar me quedaría sin dudas con esa hembra].**

-"¡Como se te ocurre que haga algo así, nunca me aprovecharía de su estado para hacerle algo así!"-.

 **[Vamos compañero, ¡NO SEAS PRINCESO!].**

-"¡¿PRINCESO?!, ¡cierra el hocico hijo de tu dragona madre!"-.

 **[¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¡A MI MAMA NO LA METAS EN ESTO, PARA QUE LO SEPAS MI MADRE ES UNA DRAGONA MUY HERMOSA!].**

Antes que los dos compañeros siguieran con la discusión, la peliplateada llamaría la atención de Naruto diciendo.

-"Naruto-Sama, la noche aun es joven, por lo que podemos hacer muchas "actividades" antes de dormir"- Propuso la demonio, poniendo aun mas nervioso al pelirrojo, y para rematar este noto como abajo de ellos se creo un circulo mágico plateado a quien sabe dónde, así que el poseedor de la boosted gear rápidamente pasó su vista a Teuchi que aún seguía viendo la escena con un el pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz. Rápidamente Naruto sacaría su monedero con forma de cabeza de dragón lanzandole el dinero de la cuenta.

-"¡Hay esta todo el dinero que le debo, adiós viejo teuchi!"- Exclamó Naruto a la vez que era teletransportado por Grayfia.

* * *

 **(Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki)**

* * *

Un resplandor plateado se vería en la cama de Naruto y cuando el brillo se acabó, reveló a tanto a Naruto y Grayfia en la misma posición en la que estaban en el restaurante ichiraku.

-"Vamos Naruto-Kun, solo cálmate, te va a gustar, solo dejate llevar"- Pidió la peliplata mientras le quita las ropas del torso a Naruto.

-"¡Grayfia-Chan ya cálmate!"- Exclamó Naruto alejándola con sus manos, pero accidentalmente lo haría tocando los pechos de la peliplata, aumentando el sonroje de Naruto, mientras Grayfia seguiría sonriendo.

-"Esa es la actitud que quería, esto te estorba ¿no?"- Así la maid se quitara toda la parte superior de su ropa, dejando ver sus grandes pechos, Grayfia tomaría una de las manos de Naruto, empezando a masajear con ella uno de sus pechos, dejando a Naruto con un sonrojo masivo, prácticamente su cara tenía el mismo color de su cabello y sangre empezaba a escurrir de su nariz.

La peliplata simplemente seguiría con una sonrisa seductora pese a todo mientras decía -"Solo divirtámonos Naruto-Kun, hagamos esto la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, ahora..."- Antes de que pudiera darle un beso en la boca al pelirrojo, esta noto como humo empezó a salir de los oídos de su maestro y la cerecita sobre el pastel fue que sin más, se desmayo.

…

Toda el ambiente quedaría en un profundo silencia, hasta que Grayfia se empezó a reírse un poco en voz baja.

-"Se me olvidaba que Naruto-Kun aun es muy tímido ante este tipo de situaciones"- Pensó ella, para después quitarle los pantalones y acostarlo en la cama, para después ella hacer lo mismo, pero desnuda como siempre, finalmente Grayfia le daría un beso en la frente y se despediría.

-"Nos vemos mañana Naruto-Kun, descansa"-.

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

* * *

Naruto abriría lentamente los ojos hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos y rápidamente recuerdos de lo que paso anoche le empezarían a llegar, y antes de que a su mente le empezaran a llegar ideas de lo más descabelladas de que paso después de su desmayo, Ddraig le dijo en su mente.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, ella no te violo].**

-"... Ddraig"-.

 **[¿Dime?].**

-"Recuerdame nunca, ¡NUNCA!, darle a Grayfia sake"-.

 **[Tranquilo compañero, es un hecho, un que dudo que sea necesario, estoy seguro que este día se quedara grabado en tu conciencia].**

-"Lo se, pero… mejor prevenir que lamentar"- Pensó Naruto con su mano cubriendo su cara, sabiendo que en el futuro tal vez no pueda volver a escapar de Grayfia si se volvía a emborrachar.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capitulo tipo especial del fic, se que muchos se preguntara del por que demore tanto en subir el capitulo y todo eso, mientras que otros les importara un pepino, pero de igual forma se los explicare de la misma forma en la que lo hice con un amigo:

Septiembre y octubre fueron meses difíciles por sobre todo octubre, no lo digo en el sentido de que tenga depresión o algo así, simplemente fueron meses bastante cansadores en el sentido que tenia que gastar todo mi tiempo libre para hacer fanfics en otra cosa muy importante que no es necesario mencionar, ademas de la escuela, que si lo admito, es una excusa ya muy sobre usada, pero es la cruda realidad, paso mas tiempo allá que en cualquier otro lugar, sin mencionar que como estamos a finales de año tengo exámenes finales, me mandan trabajos a diestra y siniestra, etc.

Como decía, este capitulo especial ya lo tenia en mente hace un buen rato, pero no tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que estaba mas concentrado en seguir mi historia de forma lineal a tener que gastar tiempo en hacer un pequeño especial, pero como en estos momentos aun no tengo el capitulo de "Dragones en las olas" completo, decidí hacer este especial que no me tomo mucho tiempo hacer, para no dejar tan abandonado esta serie. Para los que espera "Un Saiyajin en Gensokyo" solo les pido un poco mas de paciencia, ya lo tendré listo antes de Diciembre, nos leemos hasta la próxima, Chao Chao.


End file.
